Sharp Scissors (Tight Stitches' sequel)
by BekkiiSeraphic
Summary: Poor Mabel doesn't know what to think when her entire life is turned upside down after the marriage of Tom and Sable, their move to Inwreath, and all that there is to follow. As time wears on and the happy couple couldn't be- well, happier, Mabel is left behind. Just as the fates begin to turn, her deepest wish becomes a dark reality, and a vengeful figure rises from Sable's past.
1. Prologue i

_Revenge is odd._

_Not only do you never benefit from it, it doesn't change the thing you wanted in the first place. Revenge is nothing but a monster clawing from inside of you, to keep you headstrong and in power. To make you feel better._

_And that is what I swore._

_Infuriated, angry, consumed by hate..._

_The words seemed so meaningless as I tipped the table over and cried out, unleashing my wrath on the room that lay around me._

Her _room._

_I gave her everything. I would've given her everything. But no, she couldn't accept anything but her own worthless idealism. Her own perfect future that was all but non existent. I wanted to slap her, hit her, hurt her. But I also wanted to hold her in my arms and have her love me back._

_My heart ached, but that passion burned within me just the same._

_Revenge._

_I stood up straight, panting, watching as tiny beads of blood rose up in a thin cut over my wrist where I had caught it on a nail. I couldn't let something like this go unpunished. How dare she treat me, the man who gave her a home; a life; a job...like a useless idiot? And then she had the nerve to send me an invatation to her God damn wedding! How shallow, and how low was that- asking me to come somewhere to watch her be happy with someone else?_

_It wasn't like me to not retaliate._

_And I would not take this lying down._


	2. Prologue ii

_An envy._

_I'm not even sure where it came from. Just one day...when I saw them so happy...it just manifested out of no where, and it continues to grow every day. I feel like...like...oh, what's the expression? _

_The third wheel._

_When she cried, I cried too._

_When she laughed, I laughed along._

_When she was excited, I screamed in delight._

_For so long we were connected, but when her babies were conceived I couldn't help but feel that...we weren't as close. A rift began to grow- and although small at the time, it didn't go away._

_When the proposal came I felt this rift yawn open, and as time wore on it just got worse and worse. She didn't need me as much anymore. That was apparent. She had her husband, her children- I was just her younger sister, too old to be treated as another child, but too young to live by herself. It was depressing to be this way. Someone in the way of things, someone blocking her happiness._

_In no way did I want her to be unhappy, I wouldn't dare wish that upon anyone._

_I just...wanted to be as happy as her._

_Why did that seem so sinful?_

**((I finished the first chapter two nights ago, saved it, switched my computer back on the next day and oh! The entire thing is gone. -_- All 4,000 words. Just wonderful.))**


	3. Mabel: Regrets

**Mabel**

I could hear Clarable or Fable screaming in the next room over, and I cracked an eye open blearily as the shrill screech echoed in our small apartment. Rustles and soft thuds resounded from across the hall, before the scrape of a door and the _step-shuffle, step-shuffle_ of Sable's slippers as she went to her daughter's aid.

I threw the duvet back over my head, attempting to catch the remnants of sleep dancing upon my eyelids for an extra ten minutes. No use- I was awake now. I poked my head out of the top of the covers and listened to the hum of my sister's voice as she passed my door, _step-shuffle, step-shuffle, _to the kitchen, and the rattle of the changing table as she pulled it out.

It was only just light- perhaps half six, nearly seven in the morning, and a soft shard of light lay on my floor from the crevice in the curtains. I swung my feet off my bed and went to draw them back, pausing a moment to admire the wonderful houses lined up in organised two-by-two rows in the Happy Home Showcase. They were amazingly decadent and unique, ranging from soft pastel pink walls to old fahioned, shabby doors. I liked to imagine which one I'd choose- the chalky blue one, with the slate roof and white washed door. No, perhaps the white and brown one, or maybe the yellow one, as bright and as sunny as morning itself.

Playing games like this in my head had been something I was growing accustomed to nowadays. I'd always like fantasy worlds and fairy stories- something Sable actively encouraged when I was seven or eight to keep me out of the way whilst she was sewing or dealing with a customer. I had stopped charging around with a blue blanket draped over my shoulders pretending to be Super-Stitch (a hero of my own creation, who could make clothes and sell them in double-quick time so her alter ego's sister had time to play with her), of course, but the pretend games didn't go away.

In fact, I think they started up again when Sable got pregnant.

I had seen her and Tom's relationship as nothing but budding flirtation before, but when she told me she was pregnant, everything quickly became all too real and frightening. And all those months after, when I struggled to run a shop myself and the world just seems so huge and incommodius, overwhelming and just...scary. So when I laid down my head at night, after pining for Sable, trembling in fear of the troubles the next day would face, I would close my eyes and fantasize all my troubles away.

At first I would pretend that Tom never existed, and Sable never fell into the dark depression for that half-year of missing him. Together, we made our fortune and spent the remainder of our days in pure bliss. But then...so quickly, so suddenly...I imagined myself as Sable, in her place. I imagined Tom loving _me. _I imagined carrying _his _baby. I imagined it all...and though it felt so wrong, on so many levels...I kind of...liked it.

My stomach would turn every time I thought of this, and though I hated to admit it, this feeling was- undeniable- jealousy. _I _wanted a lover. _I _wanted to experience the love Sable had, and feel what she felt. Perhaps not the part with being seperated for six years and then the whole pregnancy issue. But I wanted to love someone, someone who wasn't part of my family, so strongly I wanted to...

I shook my head, trying to escape my reverie. I was sixteen. I had plenty of time to have boyfriends, much more to get married and have children...

Yet as I caught my eye in the mirror across the room, with my furrowed brow making soft creases in my forehead, I didn't seem so sure.

Occasionally I would stare at Sable as she laughed or picked up one of her daughters just to hug them. I wondered what made her so happy. Her life was so full of aphotic undetones- so why wasn't she constantly gloomy?

Why couldn't I be as positive?

I had no reason to be sad. Sable had come back, she had saved both our lives single-handedly. Yet as the days wore on I felt something remniscent of being glum, and the feeling only seemed to worsen the closer we got to the wedding. Watching them demurely holding paws during the ceremony, their laughter at Nitch's antics, the breathtaking beauty of their first dance during the reception...and those noises I had heard that night. I wasn't a fool. The walls of our old shop were only thin. Months back, they would've made me laugh. But instead I wanted to cry.

It made me envious. So despicably envious I wished I could escape it all. But I couldn't. Sable deserved her happiness. I still had time to find mine- so I should be happier, right?

...right?

...

"Mabel, you busy?" Sable said, looking up from the sink. I placed my claw tip on the line of the paper I was reading and met her gaze.

"No. Why?"

"Can you do me a favour? I was wondering if you wanted to go down to the shop and start clearing away some of the boxes. We really need to open that shop soon." She turned back to the kitchen window, placing the soap-slick plate she had been holding on the drying rack. "Uh, it's been nearly two weeks since we moved in and the Able Sisters still isn't ready for buisness. Tom's been open for a week."

"I know," I folded the paper over in half and leant on the table. "But sure, I'll do it."

"Thanks...I'll come give you a hand if I'm not too busy. After I'm done with the dishes I need to put on an extra load of laundry...oh, and then Clarable and Fable need to be put down for a nap. Let's see, what else do I have to do today...?"

"I'll be OK, Sable. Really, you just spend today at home and finish your chores."

Sable gave me a weak smile as I stood up obligingly. "I didn't realise Tom expected me to do all the housework when I married him," she said jokingly. She ran a soapy paw through her spines, leaving a foamy white residue on her head. "Anyway, just poke your head around the twins' door before you leave. I don't think Clarable's taken too kindly to the play pen we put them in,"

"OK, will do," I called back, knocking the kitchen door to as I stepped into the hallway.

The kitchen was at the very end of the corridor connecting all of our rooms together. The stairs led down to Tom's shop, and on either side of the walls two doors each led off into a bathroom, Tom and Sable's room, and on the other side, the twins' and my room. It was bigger than our old flat above the Able Sisters, but it wasn't exactly huge. My room was roughly the same size as the old one- but I had so much more furniture than ever before now. Apparently Tom's inheritance had been generous to buy us these shops units, kit them out _and _pay for the wedding.

I poked my head through the twin's door (which had been decorated in crayon shades of pink, much to Sable's disdain), to see Fable gripping onto the bars of the play pen and standing shakily on her unsteady feet. Clarable was chewing determindly on a plastic toy, but when I opened the door, her eyes lit up and she pointed at me curiously.

"Mama?" she said, like a question.

"No, Clarable, it's me, your Auntie Mabel," I chided. "Go on, say Auntie Mabel."

"Ant-Mab?" she repeated. They had been calling me 'Ant Mab' for a while now- before it had just been 'Ma' but slowly they were getting the hang of my name. It was quite funny, really, to visit them and get an endearing attempt of correctly identifying me.

"Ehhh, needs work," I walked up to the play pen and crouched down and gently poked Clarable in the stomach teasingly. "And who's this?"

"Clah-rah!" she squealed and clapped her pudgy little paws together in joy as I patted her on her head affectionately.

"Close enough, sweetie." I chuckled.

"Ant-Mab," Fable gurgled as I turned to her, holding out her paws, straining to be picked up. As she released the bars, her legs quivered, and now unbalanced she toppled over and landed backwards with a thud.

"Hi Fable. You OK?" I offered her a paw from the other side of the play pen and she grabbed it with both hands as if she were going to chew on it. "Hey, no kisses? You give Mama kisses! Aren't there any left for me?"

She looked at my face whilst I spoke, before looking at my paw again. Slowly, she leaned forwards and planted a wet, very drooly kiss on the back of my hand obediently. I pulled a face as she withdrew and a long string of saliva stuck to her lips and my hand.

"Gee, thanks Fable," I said, grimacing jokingly as she laughed, giving me a bright, sunny smile in response as I wiped her mouth with the corner of my sleeve. They were so sweet, always so happy to see me. I had done a lot of babysitting these past few months while Sable sewed or planned her wedding, and I'd officially become the twin's playmate. They'd drop things in my lap and squeal for my attention when I walked past. It was fun, to have two people who looked up for you and pined for your attention. Especially when I felt isolated from my own sister.

But then when I saw them with their parents it often made me much more dejected than tormenting myself with my own thoughts. For hours after I'd push them away, no matter how much they called for 'Ant Mab' or dropped toys in my lap. They didn't always need me. I was replaceable, easily.

Clarable rolled onto her front and crawled over to where I was crouched next to Fable. She reached out and tugged on my sleeve, very nearly making me overbalance, squealing. Clearly she wanted my attention on her, rather than her sister.

"Sorry Clarable, I'm going now," I informed her aplogetically. "Play with Fable and be good, OK?"

"Ant-Mab!" she shrieked in response. Her smooth forehead creased as I stood up. "Pa! Pa! Pa!"

She wanted me to play with her, clearly. I patted her on the head like an affectionate pet before slipping out of the room as quickly as I could. Just as the door clicked shut, the drone of a cry started up, and no sooner had I stepped away Sable came flying down the corridor, her paws still white and streaming with soap suds.

"What's she crying for now?" she exclaimed, catching my eye incredulously before she went into their bedroom.

"They want me to play," I replied. "I don't know, maybe Clarable's just relishing the attention."

I paused as Sable scooped her daughter up and bounced her around on her hip, shushing her gently.

"Do you want me to stay and baby sit them?"

"Hm? Oh...um...if you could, that would be great...oh, but then there's the store! That needs to be cleaned. Wait, but I can't keep an eye on these...oh, damn, there's too much to do." Sable looked up from a now grizzling Clarable and eyed me doubtfully. "Which is more important?"

I shrugged helplessly. How was I to know? The store itself was our family buisness- I had lived amongst it my whole life. It _was _my whole life. Yet that seemed to have changed so much over the past few months. It was almost as important to me as my family itself, because it was in my family. I hadn't let Sable know, but the Able sisters was important to me in a way I never let show. Not working for the past month or so had been tough- but I couldn't expect Sable to see things that way. How could she put anything over her daughters in importance? Besides, she wasn't technically an Able sister anymore.

I internally slapped myself as those thoughts danced across my mind. How could I say something so cruel? Something so heartless and insensitive? Just because Sable was married now didn't change the fact she was my sister. Just because she went by 'Mrs Nook' didn't mean she wasn't part of the Ables any more. It was horribly unfair to her that I thought that- it was almost frightening that I could conjure up a thought like that.

My stomach squeezed painfully as I opened my mouth, a sickly sweet grin playing on my lips. "I'll keep an eye on them if that's what you want. They're more important after all,"

Sable's gaze softened as she glanced down at Fable in the play pen, clamouring, "Up! Up! Mama! Up!" and Clarable nestling into her chest like she was a newborn again.

"Aren't they just," she mumbled, dropping to her knees to run her paw through Fable's spines. "No, Clarable, don't touch mummy's locket."

I watched as she eased the golden pendant from Clarable's paws and swung the necklace over her shoulder out of her reach. She had worn that pendant since Tom proposed. I'd never seen her without out. Not once.

"Thank you, Mabel," Sable added as she placed Clarable back in the play pen with a kiss on the head and the introduction of a new toy. "That's incredibly sweet of you to say, but I think I can manage. You can go work on the store. If, of course that's what you want."

"Oh, yes!" I said, almost too eagerly as Sable led me back down the corridor and plucked a key off of its hook in the kitchen.

"The key works in both doors," she informed me. "There's two rooms, the smaller one is going to be a store room and the bigger one is going to be the shop floor. Tom says he's laid it out exactly how our old one was- oh, but don't go upstairs, we don't own that part of the building. Apparently its been reserved by someone from the city, there's just repairs going on at the moment on the roof. Thank fully it doesn't affect our shop." she smiled as she handed me the key. "Just be careful."

"I will, don't worry," I laughed as I pocketed it. "It's thirty metres down the lane, I'll be fine."

She smiled weakly at me. "Who knows, though," she added thoughtfully. "If you make good progress, we might be able to open tomorrow."

...

An hour later, I _had_ made good progress.

Other than the fact clouds of dust still billowed up from the floor everytime I moved something and opening the door and windows didn't seem to help, I had emptied seven out of twelve boxes and I was half way through the contents of the eighth. So far, all of our mannequins were set out in their places, and now I was dressing them in Sable's new clothes she had made within the past few months. I stroked each seam gently as I buttoned up a top or smoothed down a skirt. She'd improved so much, from making just shirts and dresses, she had progressed to sewing things like trousers and jackets and corsets with just as much ease.

I bit back a laugh as I uncovered one of my attempts at a simple skirt from one box. Its seams were riddles with holes and my hems went up and down as if I were attempting to recreate ocean waves. Against Sable's superior garments, mine looked like a joke. No wonder I had been on the brink of closing the Able Sisters.

I hauled Sable's sewing machine out of the ninth box, placing it on the counter space towards the back of the shop. Dust flew from its surfaces and I coughed as it clouded my face, grey cotton settling on my clothes. I put my paw in my sleeve and wiped it down, leaving a fluffy residue that I brushed away. I loved Sable's machine. I had always associated it with magic and wonder, ever since I was little. How else could she put a plain piece of cloth into it, and within an hour extract a perfectly constructed shirt? Even as I got older, the nostalgia from the wonder it once held still remained, and it made me smile.

I remember Sable getting it for her fourteenth birthday, a couple of months before our parents died. She had been so excited, clapping her paws together in delight, her earnest expression as our father showed her how to use it. I remember as I got a little older sitting on her lap, holding down a piece of scrap fabric as Sable guided my paws around the machine, and slowly, we made a rather questionable rag doll.

I wondered if I still had that old thing. We had made it, I carted it around for a few days, and then it got thrown in a drawer somewhere. Maybe we threw it away, along with all our old pictures and scribblings Sable used to help me make...

My paw stiffened into a fist on the machine as I remembered this. She always found time after work, always, or in the quiet hours of the morning or late afternoon, she'd lay out a sheet of paper and we'd throw paint at it, or we'd draw, or she'd help me read a book. She'd obediently sit and let me comb her hair in a mock game of hairdressing, or growl and chase me round the apartment like a grizzly bear hungrily chasing me, the intrepid explorer. Our parents had died by then, and she never seemed sobered by that fact.

It wasn't untill...

She met Tom.

Our games stopped. Working started. By the time I was ten or eleven I would help in the shop by selling and talking to the customers as Sable sewed. No matter how many times I laid out the paper and paints, regardless of how many books I pressed into her lap or held up the combs and brushes, she wouldn't play. She'd rush around, fix up a babysitter for me, and go see her boyfriend.

My heart was stinging as I ground my teeth in silent frustration. How could she do that? How could she think I never cared?

I could feel my heart racing, just as my arm whipped back in the anticipation to fling something across the room before I stopped and realised what I was doing.

I was holding Sable's pin cushion in my paw, completely devoid of pins which I had knocked off the counter with my elbow onto the floor. Colourful beaded heads now littered the floorboards and I dropped to my knees to pick them up.

I shouldn't be mad at Sable. It wasn't her fault. She deserved her own time, to do her own things. She shouldn't have to play with her little sister every single day- she couldn't sacrifice her own happiness for mine all the time.

_But she's the one who's married. She's the one with kids. She's the one who loves her life and everything in it. She's happy now, she didn't have to be back then, did she?_

I was speaking nonsense. Thinking logically, no one could bear to be unhappy, even for a short period of time, even if happiness was guranteed in the future.

So in what position was I?

...

I opened the door to Tom's shop and miserably trailed past the foam-constructed home exteriors to the staircase at the back. I had made remarkably _little _progress after that whole episode so I gave up and called it quits. I didn't want to be the unhappy one. I wanted to be happy _now. _It hardly seemed fair to live amongst people practically oozing bliss, living in their own euphoria that I had to be part of, regardless of how sour I felt.

As I got to the top of the stairs, the clamour that had been muted in the shop below was apparent as I heard Tom announce grandly, "It's lovely, yes?"

"Oh, I love it." Sable exclaimed. The floorboards creaked loudly as I placed one foot on the landing, and Sable popped her head round the kitchen door at the other end of the hall. "Oh, welcome back, Mabel. Come see what the photograhpher sent us from the wedding!"

My curiousity initially peaked, but at the mention of the word 'wedding', a glum onset darkened inside. I set my jaw in a sickly grin and walked into the kitchen to see what all the fuss was about.

A canvas print of Tom and Sable by the waterfall on their wedding day met my gaze as soon as I walked in. Their lips were pressed together, and one each held a twin on each hip who were smiling up at their parents like angelic cherubs.

The portrait was perfect. It was beautiful. A lovely photo. It looked like it belonged in a gallery rather than hung over the kitchen table.

"Oh, it's my favourite photo ever." Sable gushed. She leaned into Tom as he put his arm around her in an embrace, before she spoke reverently. "Our family,"

So Sable's favourite picture was of her family.

Shame I wasn't in it.

...

**OHHHH THIS HAS BEEN A LONG TIME COMING I AM SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME V.V**

**Anyhoo...first chapter of SS! What do you think? Brand new story, and I admit this chapter can kind of be interpreted as a filler, but it needs to set the ground work for the rest of this story...so yeah!**

**Those of you who have come from reading TS, welcome back, and thanks for making it this far! I'm not expecting this story to get as much love as TS, so thanks if you continue reading!**

**Anyhoo, I get my laptop charger next week, so updates (hopefully) will become regular once again.**

**And since I don't think my anon reviewer writing their story in my comments didn't get my message in my last AN, I'll repost it here.**

A quick message to my anon reviewer **set**. Please don't write your story in the comments of my stories! If you want to write a fanfiction, make your own account or please do it elsewhere, otherwise its just spam. I'm sorry, this sounds really rude but it's not allowed on to review with spam. Also, I'd appreciate it if you asked me next time you wanted to write a sequel to one of my stories, because it was my original idea and I don't appreciate people writing the same thing. So..yeah. Thank you.

**But see you soon! Keep Sewing!**


	4. Sable: Let's Start Over

**Sable**

"I finished what I could in the store, all that's left is your stuff."

"OK," I smiled warmly at Mabel, a feeling of relief washing over my chest. "I'll unpack it tomorrow, then. Thanks for that, Mabel,"

She grinned in return before casting one last glance at the canvas print before spinning on her heel and retreating into her room. The door didn't exactly slam, but the click of the handle as it closed resounded throughout our flat like a final note.

I leaned into Tom's chest with a sigh as he stroked my shoulder.

"Poor Mabel. The move's been hard on her, hasn't it?" I said.

"Yes, it would seem so." he replied. I looked up to see he was still staring intently at the photo we had spent the last twenty minutes hooking onto the wall. "It's abnormal for her, yes?"

"I guess that makes sense," I agreed. "After all, she hasn't known much more than our old shop back in Wenton,"

I blew out a long stream of breath and straightened up, running a paw through my spines. I knew we had been somewhat self-centered the past few months, what, with the wedding and all, and Mabel didn't even get a say into whether or not we should've moved. Regardless, I hoped desperately it was just mid-March blues and nothing serious was weighing on her mind. I inwardly laughed. Mabel always made the best of every situation- it would take a tragedy to shatter her optimistic outlook.

"So when do you plan to open?" Tom asked as I ducked away from his arm to unload the washing machine blinking its rapid green light at me.

I pulled a face. "Oh, God knows when. If Mabel hadn't gone down to the store and cleaned up today I doubt it would ever get done."

"Housewife not all it's cracked up to be?"

"Don't you know it," I hot him a scornful gaze from across the room as I opened the tumble dryer. "It would help, you know, if you did a load of laundry or washed the dishes after dinner once every so often,"

He held up his paws in mock defeat, chuckling as he leant against the kitchen table. "Whatever you say, Mrs Nook,"

I instantly softened as he mentioned my new name. As cliche as it sounded, everytime I was reminded we belonged to one another, united in a family name, it spread a wonderful sense of satisfaction and...I guess you would call it adoration throughout me. It was as if all the worries, all of the pain, the misunderstanding, and all those tears wept had been swept away from those nine months we were seperated. Now, after our wedding day, and that magical night that followed...life was, near enough, perfect.

At least in that sense.

In the literal sense, the kettle was whistling at me from the stove, the dishwasher was beeping indicating its need for emptying, and I could hear one of my daughters starting to whimper from down the hall.

"Please go see what they want," I said, wincing at the shriek that resounded from the twins' bedroom. I reached over and flipped the kettle off and sighed, passing a paw over my face as Tom left the room. It wasn't exactly stress free, our current lifestyle. But I was grateful, because in comparison to those dark nine months I spent absorbed in my own loneliness, I was living in a blissful Eden.

...

"Hello, sewing machine," I said brightly as I sat down at the worktable in our new shop. "It's been while, hasn't it?"

Mabel chuckled from the other side of the room. "Isn't that the truth. What was the last piece you actually made?"

"Good question," I screwed up my eyes in thought as I reached for a bobbin. "Uhh...probably your bridesmaid dress." At this I cast a furtive glance at the locket resting on my chest, a small smile dancing on my lips.

When I didn't get a response, I looked up from the pendant over at where Mabel was sat on the store room's floor. Clarable was sitting in the 'v' her legs made, shaking a brightly coloured plastic assortment of keys, and Fable was using her Aunt's arm to stabilise her as she stood on shaky feet, tiny ankles wobbling. Mabel was staring at her niece on the floor with a small frown etched into her brow, looking troubled. Her eyes were vague as if her thoughts were lying elsewhere.

I opened my mouth to speak, a frown of my own wrinkling my own forehead, then hesitated. I didn't really know what to say. 'What's with the face' seemed a bit harsh, and 'what's wrong?' sounded insensitive.

Fable gave Mabel's sleeve a fierce tug, wrenching her own fists away from the fabric, leaving her standing by herself for a split second before her over-sized body rendered incapable of standing alone and lurched towards the floor.

"Oopsy-daisy," Mabel exclaimed, scooping her up before she could go over. She hauled her up from under her arms, her unreadable expression gone. As if it had never existed. Instead, she looked up at me with her normal, bright, sunny grin. "Did you see her, Sable? She nearly stood up by herself, didn't she?"

"Almost, bless her." I let a smile spread across my lips. I looked back at my sewing machine, newly cleaned that morning. It looked strange to see it lacking a bobbin, neglecting a thin train of thread trailing from the eye of the needle, without a swathe of fabric being fed into it. My scissors, pincushion, box of thread, and tailors chalk were lined up besides it with uniform precision. Not that it would last long- sewing wasn't exactly tidy buisness. "Right then," I coughed nervously. "Better get started."

I reached for a swathe of blue plaid cotton and my cardboard box of patterns, before Mabel stopped me.

"Wait," she said, standing up from where she was sat. Holding Fable on her hip, she maneveured around the empty boxes we had yet to throw away, and bent down to scoop something up from infront of my work table.

She handed me a folded square of red gingham, a small smile perking the corner of her lips.

"Don't forget this, sis."

I unfolded it and immediatly a smile spread across my face.

My work apron.

I had worked without it for months, so when I came home I had neglected to wear it because I never wore a uniform at Redd's. I hadn't worn it in nearly two years- ever since I got pregnant.

"Thanks, Mabel." I stuck my head through the loop and tied the ribbons up at the back. It smelt of musty storage rooms and tailors chalk. "Right then. To work I go."

Mabel went to put Fable down with her sister as I started up the sewing machine, and began dressing mannequins, fussing with a collar or playing with the sash of a dress. We had decided after Mabel's cleaning spree yesterday we might as well dive right in to opening our business. All we had to do was store a few pre-made clothes and run it over with a vacuum three or four times, so today was our first official day of being open. The only reasons it had been postponed was because of its original state of being overrun by boxes, the fact I had too many chores to catch up on, and my daughters needing someone to keep an eye on them.

Tom and I had discussed what we were going to do now that both our shops were operating full time- I couldn't let Mabel run the store by herself, and Tom could ill afford to abandon his shop, even if it just was for every other day. The only option was to keep them at work with us- so we agreed it best to have them on a rotary scale. No one would mind two eight months old idly playing in the corner whilst they browsed our stock, would they? After all, Tom's sister, Tallie, had come over and said they were adorable; the town hall secretary Isabelle had cooed over them for a good long while when she gave us the keys to our shops...it would be fine.

I laid down my scissors and put the cut-out pieces of the bodice I was about to start sewing under the presser foot of the machine to sew. Mabel jumped up and sat on the counter across from me, playing around with the shapes of a floral headdress she made. Although I couldn't see them, I could hear the quiet babbling of the twins from across the room as they played. It was peaceful. Tranquil. I was surrounded by three of the people I loved most in the world and I was doing what I knew I could do effortlessly.

My thoughts turned to the canvas that had come in last night once again. It kept springing to mind, and every time I paused in sewing or doing chores, my mind flickered back to it and all the happy memories with it.

Labelle would nag like crazy that my hips looked too big from the angle, or that my freckles were brought out by the sun- but it wasn't so much the photo I adored, but rather the story behind it. The work it had taken, the tears that had been wept, the long journey we had all been part of to achieve that happiness. For me, it represented that the suffering wasn't pointless, that despite the bad times; distrust, pain, fractured love...we overcame that. And now here we were. Happy, at long last. Our wedding was one of the best days of my life. Every single moment, from the frantic morning preperation, Labelle's fussing, the ceremony, the reception...that night.

I flushed and looked up from under my lashes to see if Mabel had noticed my sheepish expression, but no, she was fixing some hairclips to alligator clips with a needle and thread. My heart was thumping as I closed my eyes and remembered the feeling of his mouth against mine, his weight against my body...the immense relief being lifted from my chest as I let everything happen the way he dictated it. I felt filthy for thinking about it- but, I wasn't exactly unspoiled beforehand. I had been wondering if the same might happen again- and when Tom wasn't looking I would peer at my stomach or press a paw to it for any flicker of life. I doubted it would happen again so soon...but it was a little unnerving.

The bell at the door resounded, indicating a customer, and my eyes flew open. I hurriedly started sewing again, pushing these thoughts to the back of my mind for time when I was alone. Mabel leapt off the counter, reaching round to tie up the back of her apron as she cheerfully burst into greeting.

"Hey there! Welcome to the Able Sisters!" she said chirply.

"Hello there," a calmer voice replied. "It's nice to meet you, Miss-?"

"Oh...er...Mabel," Mabel replied. I wasn't looking up, but I could tell she was a little flustered at being called 'Miss'.

"And Miss...?" their soft voice followed a series of soft footsteps and I could feel their warm breath as they reached my side.

I looked up, surprised- to see a young woman, with light blonde hair curled into an officious bun at the back of her head. She wore a lacy tank top and jeans, with jewelled sandals muffling her footsteps. Her bright blue eyes were searching my face as she held our her hand for me to shake.

"Sable," I stammered. I reached out and shook her hand gingerly. "I mean...it would be Mrs, I think,"

"Oh, you must be Mr Nook's wife then. I spoke with him a few days ago to get some renovations done on my home. I'm the town's mayor, Tsuki. **(see AN)**" She gave me a dazzling smile. "I'm so glad you chose to move to Inwreath. I've become quite fond of it myself ever since I took up office. And oh my," she moved over to where Clarable and Fable were sat. "Who're these little darlings?"

"Clarable and Fable. My twins," I said, before ducking my head shyly. I didn't like her professional demeanor. She was all too friendly and forward...the type of person I never was sure how to act around.

"So is Mabel your eldest daughter?"

My stomach lurched at this as I looked up sharply to see Mabel wearing a similair stricken expression as she stared at the mayor.

"Uh..no. Mabel's my younger sister," I explained, smoothing out the fabric on my work table I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, warming my face.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tsuki said. Her tone remained the same. "I assumed you business was an independent family one, I apologise." She stood up straight, observed the clothes for sale with a prim nod, and drew herself up to her full height. "Well, I won't buy anything today, but I'll come again most definitely. Good bye,"

The door closed behind her like a finalising note and I breathed out shakily.

"Do I really look old enough to be your mother?" I asked, trying to catch my reflection in the blades of my scissors. I looked at my pale, ghostly face and lidded eyes- did they age me or something? Did I have that distinct, tired-as-hell motherly look about me that I had acquired in the first week of the twins' life?

"No, of course not," Mabel replied automatically. I looked up from my scissors to see her still staring blankly at the door where the mayor had left as if she was still in the process of leaving. Her eyes looked both shocked, and devoid of emotion at the same time.

"Is something wrong, Mabel?"

"No. No. I'm fine."

**YAYYY I FINISHED CHAPTER TWO *happy dance***

**OK, those of you who have played on ACNL with me will know that my mayor is called Tsuki :3 I threw her in there just cus I can. I thought it would be a cool kinda easter egg thing...speaking of which, I see people like Farore Grimm on ACNL all the time but your gate is never open and your never come through mine! The only people I play with are CanbySA and Seth :) I wanna play ACNL with some girls too! So let's share friend codes! *throws confetti* If I'm online, my gate is open. Kapische?**

**Anyhoo, because this is my story Labelle hasn't come to the new town (which is set in New Leaf, in case that isn't obvious) because I have plot stuffs that have to happen :P Remember, I do plan to write a third book in this series...so it makes sense that 1 focused on Sable, this one on Mabel, next one on Labelle...**

**Imma stop before I release spoilers.**

**My laptop is all fixed ~~~ :D Imma happy. Thank you so much for the praise, the reviews, and especially...your patientence with me. I'm finding it hard to write SS (I don't know why) so I kind of have to force myself because I. Can't. Let. You. Guys. Down.**

**I HAVE SEAMSTRESSES AND TAILORS NEEDING THIS STUFF**

**Anyhoo, I think I'm kind of crazy right now, so I'll go...thanks for reading!**

**Keep Sewing!**


	5. Mabel: Kicks

**Mabel**

It was mortifying.

My stomach had clenched into a hard knot the moment Mayor Tsuki uttered that one sentence, and though I bore a sickly grin throughout it, inside, my emotions were raging against the friendly outer exterior I was forcing onto my face. Being mistaken for Sable's daughter...on paper, it didn't sound terrible, yet, when actually in the situation it was...terrible. Did I appear that childish? Was I percieved as just that- an immature juvenile, next to my sister, no less? Well, there was ten years between us. But that wasn't enough to be mistaken as her daughter- and no way did Sable look old enough to be the mother of a sixteen year old. How someone could make either of those mistakes was beyond me- yet I wasn't comforted by that fact.

That night, I sat at my dressing table mirror, examining my face critically. It was still baby-smooth, untouched by age as of yet. I'd never really had spots or particularly bad skin. Sable used to complain all of the time her fur tones were uneven, yet I didn't seem to share the problem.

I ran a paw through my spines, tilting my head this way and that, watching as the shadows came and went as they fell over my face in the dim light. Then I squished my cheeks together, before pulling back with my paws, distorting my features. Regardless of which way I twisted or turned, regardless of how I contorted my features, the sickening truth remained etched into my appearance: I was undenialably still baby-faced, with infantile looks and clearly a matching personality.

I let my paws drop as frustration welled in my throat and I felt like bursting into tears. I didn't want to be this way- I was tired of being the younger sister, the friendly, bubbly, sweetheart everyone treated like a pet. I wanted to be older, taken more seriously...glamourous, like Labelle, or mature, like Sable. Whatever. I didn't care. But I didn't value this _stupid_ babyish character of mine.

I buried my face in my arms as the upset pressed itself in a lump at the back of my mouth. Where had all these insecurities come from? A year ago I had been content, with no cares in the world. My optimistic outlook had been what kept Sable happy, what kept our customers coming in...it was what made me.

So why did I want to change?

With one last tearful glance at the mirror, I slid off the stool and snapped off the light, before clambering into bed. It felt safer beneath the covers- opressed by the blackness, suffocating my ability to breathe, numbing my senses. It helped dull the suffering, just a little. No...not suffering. I wasn't suffering. I didn't truly know what it was like to suffer, to go through emotional pain so great it physically hurt. But what else could I call it?

For a moment I wondered if I was being self-centered, and the so-called anguish was brought on by nothing but selfishness.

"Mabel?" Sable's muffled call resounded from the next room over. "Do you mind going to see what Clarable wants? She's crying and Tom and I- I mean, I'm busy,"

The sickening knot in my stomach curdled once again.

"No," The bitter words spread across my tongue. "I'm busy too."

With that, I threw the duvet back over my head, trying to suppress the tears pressing into the back of my eyes, with only my sour heart for comfort.

...

"I've got to go on a buisness trip today, of sorts," Tom announced grandly as Sable stumbled into the kitchen, a twin on either hip.

"Oh, really," she replied weakly as she lowered Fable into her high chair. She had just snapped the buckle in place when she whipped around and stared at her husband. "Really?" she repeated incredulously.

"Yes, yes. I need to go and hire some people to work for the real estate firm; I can certainly run the buisness, but I'm no builder myself. With the house renovations, building new homes, customising them..."

"I get it, I get it," Sable waved him quiet with one paw and she put Clarable in the other high chair. "When will you be back?"

"Unsure, as of yet. Probably late evening to early night."

I watched resentfully as my sister folded her arms and gnawed on the corner of her lip. "But it's your turn to watch the twins today. I need to get more work done. At least more than I've been doing."

"So I'll watch them tomorrow," Tom replied graciously.

"And what about the day after?"

"I'll do that too."

Sable regarded him for several moments as if she had more to say, before she gave up and went to the fridge.

"Fine. But you did this last week because you wanted to authorise some house work, and you never kept the promise." she shot him an equally as resentful glance herself. "Tom? You do know how much promises mean to me, don't you? Especially after..." her voice trailed away as she turned back to the icy cold shelves spilling frosty mist onto the kitchen tiles. She drew a shuddering breath before she reached into the fridge and brought out a tray of eggs. "Please Tom. I need to trust you."

I couldn't help but feel I'd been left out of this conversation, and was at least a little bit indigant about it. I hadn't even earned so much as a 'good morning'. If I wasn't having a good day already, the people around me certainly weren't making it much nicer. I stared moodily into the brown swirling depths of my tea that had long since gone cold. In an attempt to try and lighten up my mindset, I had made tea for everyone to accompany breakfast. That was nearly an hour ago. Tom had come in about thirty minutes after I had initially put on the kettle, took one sip and added with disdain that he 'prefers coffee in a morning'. Sable's mug left untouched at the table, the seat across from me, the steam long dissapitated into the air.

I swallowed the last bitter remnants of the beverage as I watched Sable begin whisking eggs to scramble for the twins' breakfast.

"What time is it, anyway?" she asked as she picked up the egg box once again to return it to the fridge.

I jumped in, seeing it as my chance to no longer be ignored. "Nearly quarter to ten," I said.

_Crack._

Yellow globules of egg splattered across the floor as the box met the floor, fragments of egg shell scattering in every known direction.

"Oh, God, why didn't you wake me when you got up, Tom?" Sable exclaimed as she dropped to the floor, wet cloth in hand. "I didn't realise it had gotten so late- thanks, Mabel,"

I blinked, slightly startled that she had noticed I was silently helping gather up the shattered egg shell. My heart leapt as she looked me in the eye and smiled, and in that small instance, it was as if all my worrying had been for nothing.

"You didn't _want _to wake up," Tom replied indifferently. "I said, 'it's quarter past nine now, you might want to get up soon' and you-"

"I know, I know, I know," Sable replied. She sighed, and pressed her knuckles to her eyes with a frustrated noise that resounded behind her paws. "Uh, Mabel, I'll never get the twins ready in time. If you can go down and open the store, I'll come join you in ten, fifteen minutes. Twenty tops."

"Uh...sure." I picked up the soggy egg box and threw it in the trash obediently. "Do you want me to help get them ready instead?"

"No, we need to open. Let's prioritise." Sable pursed her lips in thought and then laughed bitterly. "Though I'm not that good at it, am I? After all- ahh, the eggs!"

If it had been any other situation, I would've laughed at the ditz my sister was; I would've teased her and we'd laugh at her expense. But for some reason, telling me to leave so we could open the store- it sounded harmless, and it was- so why was I processing it so negatively? Did she want me out the way to focus on her daughters, who were ultimately more important? Or was she thinking that she didn't want to labour me with getting her daughters ready, who were her responsibility?

And how did I feel?

_And why was I over-analysing the situation?_

Instead of continuing to mull over the issue, I humbly dipped my head, took the key off the hook and grabbed my apron from the door handle of my room. Empty cardboard boxes stood stacked at the end of the hall, still waiting to be thrown away, and one full of the last remnants of junk we had unearthed whilst unpacking was balanced precauriously on top. As I brushed past it wobbled worryingly and I reached out in anticipation to block the tumbling mass- but instead of the entire contents being knocked across the hall, a single book slid off the top of the pile and into my outstretched paw.

I'd never seen it before- a small rectangular book, bound in green faux leather and still in a somewhat pristine condition, as if it had been used very little. Why on earth was it here in the trash?

Frowning, I flipped it open to the first few ivory-coloured lined pages- and then stifled a gasp when I recognised Sable's handwriting.

_17th August- Oh dear. I told myself I wouldn't do this, but here I am doing it any way! I guess it must be my pregnancy hormones kicking in..._

Was this a _journal? _Had she kept one all those months when she left Wenton? I flicked through the book hurriedly- no, only the first ten or so pages held actual content, the rest was unused, blank, waiting to be filled in. Regardless, my heart was crammed into my mouth as I turned back to the first page and followed each line of her writing carefully, pointing at each word with my claw tip to ensure I didn't miss anything.

_This is now my pregnancy journal. I found out a few days ago that I was expecting. It's a wonderfully...thrilling feeling, I suppose. But at the moment, I am totally un-thrilled..._

"Mabel?"

My breath hitched in my throat when I heard Tom's voice call out my name from the kitchen, and I slammed the note book closed with a snap. I shoved it up my shirt, for want of a better hiding place, when he stepped out into the hallway.

"Yes?" I answered as nonchantly as I could. My heart was still racing in my chest as if a bird were trapped inside, desperate to break free.

"I forgot to tell you, I've organised construction for a new store to be built next to yours and Sable's. They're putting up the scaffolding today, so sorry if it gets too loud."

"Oh...uh...OK," I replied, blinking dumbly. "What kind of shop?"

"What kind? Er...not sure. When I met the owner he didn't really say. That's why I have to go hire some exterior decorators today, yes?" Tom rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Sable flashed by the doorway behind him, her voice coming in and out of focus as she passed,

"What's his name?"

"Kicks; that's all he put down on the paper work. Seems a little reclusive, hm?" He shrugged and started to walk towards the bathroom. "You might end up seeing him today, Mabel, yes?"

"Oh, if you do, tell him we wish him the best for his new store." At Tom's last sentence Sable appeared in the hall, a plastic plate of scrambled egg held in one hand, plastic spoons in the other.

"Uh, sure," I smiled graciously. My mind wandered to the diary still crammed up my shirt and I wondered if she could see it.

"That's rich, Sable," Tom said teasingly as he knocked the bathroom door closed. "We've only been in this town for less than a month and we're welcoming others so graciously?"

Sable's face darkened as Tom laughed and ruffled the top of her head affectinately as if she were my age. In response, she stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

"Just trying to make a good impression, is all." she retorted defensively, but a smile spread across her face nonetheless. She craned her neck and kissed him on the cheek affectionately. "Have a good day, Tom. Come home safe."

"You too, sweetheart." As he passed by, Tom cocked his hand in farewell to me and smiled. "Bye, Mabel."

"Bye," I responded obediently. Uh, their showing of affection...it just seemed so abnormal to me. I mean, that's how my parents had acted once upon a time, but to see my sister doing that was just...weird. And how was I supposed to act around it? It was so hard to try and act normal around Tom and be myself- I just didn't know him well enough, which had to change pretty soon, since now he was my brother-in-law.

A random spurt of crying issued from the kitchen, dragging me from my thoughts, lasting only a few moments, but enough to make Sable sigh in despair.

"See you in the shop, Mabel." she said with a weak smile. As she retreated into the kitchen I could hear her muffled voice chiding Clarable, "What's up with you, sweetie? Did you feel ignored? Oh, Fable no, don't tip that onto the floor- no...Fable!"

A clatter of plastic and the splash of liquid met ceramic floor tiles and for a moment, I reconsidered staying home and helping Sable with the twins.

But then I remembered the notebook, pressing its hard corners into my side as I withdrew it from my shirt. Remnants of my body warmth enclosed its surface like a blanket, swaddling the story within.

With a furtive glance over my shoulder, I called out a quick 'See you in a bit', and clattered down the stairs with the stolen prize clutched in my paw. Slightly breathless, I fumbled with the latch on the door and slipped outside, giddy with the adrenaline of getting away with such a feat. I hadn't ever taken something without permission before, and it was making me ridiculously excited.

I glanced up at the top window of our flat, my thoughts diverting onto Sable for a split second, and I wondered if she could handle the twins in their current destructive 'me-first' attitude. A shadow fell across the pane as she- presumedly- walked by, and I took a few steps back to see if I could catch a glimpse of her. No, a little further- back a little more- still nothing...

All of a sudden, I went to take another step back and my foot slipped on the steps leading up to Main Street. With a panicked cry escaping my lips, I went over backwards, arms flailing, bracing myself for contact with the hard slabs of stone steps...

When I fell into someone.

"Crikey, miss, you alright there?" a voice heavily afflicted with some sort of thick accent I didn't recognise asked from behind me. It's speaker's paws held my elbows tight, as if they didn't trust I wouldn't fall again. Confused, I twisted around to come face to face with a skunk.

He was young, maybe a little older than me, but it was hard to see his face underneath a beige coloured flat cap perched over a dramatic sweep of white hair poking out from beneath his hat. His eyes were a dark red, but mellow, as they examined my face slowly. His paw pads were slightly rough and calloused against the fur of my elbows.

"I'm...um...fine." I stammered as he released my arms. I turned around to get a proper look at him- he was taller than me, but skinny, almost gaunt. His angular frame was clothed in matching beige trousers held up by braces, over a white dress shirt with the first few buttons undone.

He wasn't a villager. I had met all the villagers already, and he didn't own any of the stores around here- Tom had introduced us to all of them. Was he visiting from another town.

"Glad to hear it," his face slackened into some sort of shy smile. "Coulda been a really nasty fall."

"Yeah..." for the first time in my life, I was at a loss for words. How was I supposed to respond to this stranger who'd caught me in a moment of my own ditziness? "Well...thanks for...you know...saving me."

_Saving me?! _Come on, Mabel, he stopped you falling down the stairs! Not rescuing you from the rapid tides of some ocean!

He chuckled and flipped his fringe back casually, and we stood there awkwardly for a few moments, both unsure of how to continue.

"Anyway..." I continued, trying to divert from my previously unsuitable comment. "I'm Mabel. I work in that store, over there, with my sister." I stuck out my paw, and gave him a sunny smile, one that customers always appreciated. "It's nice to meet you."

"Ah, nice to meet you too, Mabel." He said my name slowly as he took my proffered paw and shook it, as if testing out the sound of it. "My name's Kicks. Dunno if you noticed, yet, but I'm the one who owns the shop that's going to be built next to yours." At this, he gestured behind me, and I followed his gaze to see a group of workmen starting to put up canvas drapings and lead pipes to form the scaffolding for the new building.

Kicks...!

"Oh, I know who you are!" I exclaimed all too suddenly, and then clapped my paw over my mouth at his stunned expression. "Um...I mean, I've heard about you. My sister's husband...my brother-in-law...Tom Nook, he's the one building you shop, isn't he? He was telling us about you this morning, that's what I meant...Heh heh, sorry if I startled you."

"I see," Kicks gave another haphazard smile. "I was hoping to catch Mr Nook this mornin' actually...is he open yet?"

"He just left for the train station," I replied. "If you want to speak to him, he should still be there. I hope, anyway, for your sake."

"Ah, shoot, knew I shoulda come earlier. Well, it's been nice talking to you Miss Mabel. See you later," He gave me some sort of saluted goodbye and jogged back down the steps out of Main Street.

The moment he was gone, my face flushed.

He seemed nice. And not in the conventional friendly-nice-to-talk-to...he seemed like he was genuinely engaging in conversation, and the fact _he _was the person going to be living next to our shop...the thought filled me with excitement.

I was still clutching the notebook in both paws- I had momentarily forgotten about it, in my encounter with Kicks, and as I turned around to walk to the shop, I thumbed through it once again. It had so _little _content. No wonder she had wanted to throw it away. Sable never had liked incomplete projects.

After I flipped on the lights in the store and threw my apron on, I settled myself down on the counter and opened the notebook once again.

_18th August- Just started my morning sickness today. I can't describe how horrible it is..._

I skimmed over the part about this, until I reached the bottom of the entry.

_...I have a job and a roof over my head. Redd is my employer; basically I'm sewing him garments to sell. He's pretending that I'm a French designer from Paris called 'Aguille'..._

I clutched the diary to my chest. There was that name again, Redd...he'd been mentioned on the first page, too. And when Sable had come home, she'd told me all about him too. _Redd._

So he was a con artist, then. My stomach flipped as I turned the page, thoughts of Sable living in close proximity to such a person disconcerting my mind. Though, by her story, she had obviously grown to trust him. I wonder what he thought of her.

I went to read the next page when the bell tinkled, announcing Sable's arrival, and I threw the diary behind the till as she walked in, a twin on each hip.

"I'm here, I'm here," she announced, her eyes sweeping the store before falling on me sat right beside her. "Oh, they were being a nightmare this morning...I'm so sorry I couldn't get here sooner. Clarable, I've told you once, I've told you a million times- please don't touch mummy's locket."

"Want," Clarable responded in as confident a tone as she could muster, tugging on the pendant so the chain tautened around Sable's neck. "Want, want, want."

"Oh, I give up." she sighed, going to pull out the twin's play pen from the storage room and setting it up in the corner, placing them both in it before unclasping her locket and setting it down on her work table.

I watched her do this in silence, before I eventually piped up. "I met Kicks, just like you said." I announced proudly, as thoughts of that brief three-minute encounter rushed through my head once again.

"Did you now," Sable replied weakly, tugging open a drawer of spools of thread in the work table.

I waited.

No response.

Clearly, the topic didn't interest her. Either that, or she was so weary from the twin's antics this morning she was too tired to process real conversation. Regardless, the fact she wasn't actively interested ticked me off, even it it were in the slightest.

"Sable?"

"Yes?"

I pointed at my chest.

"You've got egg down your shirt, right here."

...

**Again, a late update, but lack of motivation has been prevelant these past few weeks, so I am sorry guys. v_v You don't have to review more, or do anything like that, I just have a distinct lack of motivation for this story because I want to get to the good part which is about 10 chapters in. But, regardless, new chapter, enjoy! ^^**

**Did you know there's no character tag for Mabel in the AC section? I feel like we should campaign. How could FF screw up on such a popular character?!**

**Oh, and before I forget, I'm hosting another cover competition! But for this story! This time, there's no date limit and you can submit a cover whenever. ^^ If you have any questions, PM me or ask away in the review section. Have fun! Ninja Spy (who is a really cool person) has already sent me some really cool ideas so I think we'd both appreciate it if some of you guys provided some competition!**

**(That, and loads of people promised they'd do a cover last time, and only once person did. :( )**


	6. Sable: Trying my best

**Sable**

Right. I could do this.

I rolled up my sleeves to my elbows and picked up Fable's plastic bottle from the floor, lying in a clear white puddle of its contents, grimacing as the milk rolled off in rivulets down my arm.

"Fable, that was naughty," I said primly, setting the bottle back on the table of her highchair. "Don't do that again, you hear, sweetie?"

"Mama," she gurgled, reaching out towards me with uncoordinated paws. Her little face stretched into a happy little grin. "Ma-ma."

Despite myself, I smiled, patting her on the head affectionately before grabbing a damp cloth from the sink and wiping up the spilt liquid from the floor. From my crouched vantage point, I could see the girls kicking their chubby little legs in what I assumed could only be impatientence for me to feed them breakfast. Happy little gurgles reached my ears as I rocked back on my heels with a sigh, brushing my quills away from my face.

One step at a time.

Dragging up a chair towards the twins' high chairs, I held out the refilled bottle of formula I had just remade to Fable, who took it obediently and began sucking at its teat with intent. I turned away from her to focus on Clarable. She clearly wasn't half as content as her sister. I had placed the plate of scrambled eggs infront of her, and currently, she was paw-deep in yellow mush. She couldn't have made more mess if she tried- the stuff was in her quills, on her face, down the front of her sleep suit, all down the high chair...

"Oh dear, Clarable," I sighed, digging the spoon I held in one paw into the plate's contents before nudging it toward her half-open mouth. "Say 'ahh'."

Her mouth clamped over the proffered spoon, and was repeated however many times it took for her to eventually refuse anymore mouthfuls. At this I turned to Fable to feed her, when-

"OW!"

I cried out in pain when Clarable seized a handful of my spines and tugged hard as I went to go to her sister.

"Ma! Ma!" she exclaimed triumphantly as I guided her delicate fists away from me.

"OK...that hurt," I winced as the stinging sensation ebbed away slowly. "Don't do that again, Clarable- don't hurt, it's not nice."

"Ma!" In response she scowled, her cheeks blooming pink as I exhaled once again and braced myself for the oncoming scream-fest. I dug the spoon in the scrambled egg once again and held it out for Fable.

"Here, sweetie, you want some?" I asked, poking her chin softly with the spoon as Clarable's miserable wail started up. "Just ignore your sister, she just wants my attention, doesn't she? Good girl, eat up."

I cast a fleeting glance at the clock on the wall, my mouth puckering up in disdain as I saw the second hand nudging closer and closer to ten. I still hadn't brushed my quills or brushed my teeth or ate any breakfast myself yet- and then I had to get the twins ready, which meant a quick bath, dressing, fussing, calming down, packing toys for the day to take to the store...dear Lord, I was going to be so late.

Thankfully Fable was eating with gusto and I didn't have to listen to Clarable's whining for too long. The moment Fable had swallowed the final morsel I dropped the dish in the sink and unbuckled Clarable first, trying my best to shush her to almost no avail, before scooping up Fable too and making a beeline for the bathroom.

One at a time, and painfully slowly I had to bathe them- picking out flecks of egg from inbetween spines and rubbing away soap suds from eyes was a tedious process, made all the harder when they made the connection bath-equals-playtime. The amount of times I had gotten splashed and had rubber ducks and other plastic toys held out to me in premise of play was nearly unbearable.

"Sorry, Fable can't play. Clarable, _please _stop crying, it'll be your turn in a moment. Fable! Don't splash! And- no, Clarable, don't touch that!"

She had seized a bottle of shampoo from the side of the bath whilst in a fit of discontent and had succeeded in snapping the lid off. Before I could snatch it back, thick, blue globules of soap came trickling out and spurted all over Clarable's legs, oozing down the side of the bathtub. At this, Clarable's expression quickly became one of horror as it soaked through her clothes and left her legs cold, sticky, and wet. Her mouth formed a large, red 'O' as she screamed the loudest she could in dissatisfaction.

"Oh God," I groaned, hauling Fable out of the tub (at which she squawked in surprise) and hurriedly swaddled her in a towel before ripping the soaked sleepsuit off Clarable and lowering her into the water. She kept on crying, regardless, sobbing and sobbing as I pressed my knuckles to my eyes, already overwhelmed at the situation. It was at times like these, when the twins were at their worst, when I wanted just a second of breif respite, a moment to regain composure and start again. An ideal mother would soothe Clarable as she bathed her tenderly, quietening her within moments and brush away the tears webbing her eyelashes together. But I didn't have time- it was long past ten now and we weren't even remotely ready.

With a long, shuddering intake of breath, I grabbed the flannel and scrubbed at the gloopy residue clinging to Clarable's legs before ridding her tiny form of any trace of breakfast she had so kindly dumped down herself. I kept having to stop and twist around to check on Fable- twice she had sat up and was starting to crawl away, and once I had turned around to discover she had made it out into the hall and was making a hasty retreat to the stairs. The bathroom door was firmly closed, after that little misadventure.

When- at long last- Clarable was shushed and wrapped in her own towel I took them to my room and enveloped Fable in a dungarees and t-shirt. Then I brushed my hair, dressed Clarable, left them for three seconds to grab my toothbrush and walked around the flat brushing my teeth as I gathered up random toys to take to the store with us for the day. Needless to say, the lack of attention was getting to both my twins, and by the time I had returned from the bathroom after washing my face they were both standing at the foot of the bed clutching at the railings, making loud, sharp noises that demanded my seeing to.

It seemed like I had coped pretty well by the time I had gathered everything up and finally got the twins in a halfway decent mood.

But no matter how fast I had flown about in the flurry to get ready- time had flown faster, and it was half past.

Supressing a groan, I trudged down the stairs, a twin on either hip, and their bag stuffed full of toys slung across my body. I had been awake for less than an hour and already I felt ready to crawl back into bed.

_Why _did Tom have to have his _stupid _business conference today?!

...

"Sable..."

"What?" I looked up sheepishly from the half-sewn dress I held under my paws. Mabel was stood in the centre of the store, her expression pitying as the customer left the store.

"You can't act like you used to now." She chided, her paw on her hips. "Come on, they just complimented you on your twins. At the very least say thank you!"

I hid my face as I snipped away the threads of the hem. Someone from another town- who'd introduced himself as 'I'm Kenny- I heard the Able Sisters is renowned for great clothes!'- had just been in, and after buying a couple of shirts he had crouched over by the twin's play pen and said how cute they were.

"Actually, he said it quite a few times." Mabel said, very matter-of-factly. She walked over to my side and prodded me in the cheek. "Hey, Sable, you' re not paying attention."

Truth be told, it was an effort just trying to keep my shoulders from crumpling forwards into an exhausted slump, let alone acknowledge and be friendly to _customers._ That, and these were people I didn't know, had never spoken to, didn't recognise...and though I knew they were being friendly, the shyness and reserved anxiety wedged up inside me couldn't help but prevail over the confidence I had built up over the past couple of years. Apparently, the painful fret triumphed over anything resembling such confidence and left me...well, silent.

"Sorry," I twitched away from her claw tip as I started my sewing machine up again. "I'm just tired. You know how it is."

"Can't say I do, Sable. You're the parent round here,"

Initially, a small smile, pricked up the corners of my lips as if this were a joke, but when I looked up at my sister her expression was hard, unreachable, as if she were irritated over something.

"Um...Mabel, what's wrong?" I asked, lifting my foot off the sewing pedal. The noise of it slowly died down, as if it were leading the question before it finally halted.

"...what? Oh, nothing, I'm fine." she looked up and met my gaze before smiling reassuringly. "Nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure? You seemed down yesterday too." I added cautiously. I was unsure whether or not it was worth probing down to the root of the problem- especially if it _was _just me and she was fine after all. I'd only feel stupid afterwards but still...yesterday, with that incident with the Mayor mistaking her for my daughter, she seemed so mortified. That wasn't like her. In the past- in Wenton- she would've laughed, and teased me about wrinkles or aged skin, before reassuring me it was all a joke...

...right?

"Honestly, Sable, there's nothing wrong. I promise. Geez," She bent over and gently poked me in the forehead. "You're just imagining things 'cuz you're tired, I bet."

"Oh...sure." I blinked as she walked away and hitched herself back up onto the counter waiting for the next customer to come in, swinging her legs back and forth as if to emphasise what she was telling me was the truth. Maybe I was just being delusional. It's what came with exhaustion, after all- I had thought when the twins were five months old or so, they were sleeping so much better and being a mother of two babies wasn't as hard as it was at first...but oh no. Ever since we'd moved they'd gotten much, much worse. Broken sleep seemed an unfit title for what I was getting. It was more like _breaks-of-sleep_. The majority of my time at night was spent getting up and walking around. It didn't help that Tom went to their aid maybe two times out of ten, and then again, I usually had to get up anyway to help put the crying twin back to sleep.

I breath a soft sigh and ran a paw through my spines. As much as I loved him, in the traditional sense, Tom really sucked as a husband. It was as if I did all the work and he just played with them- and when he went to work, so did I. Even when I came home, it was just like returning to a second job whereas he got respite from the day's troubles.

Come to think of it, the twins weren't as fussy when Tom was with them. Was it that after all I did and do for them- that they think I'm just there for material needs and they can afford to be extra tricky to handle because mummy'll pick up the mess? I stopped sewing as this thought came into my head and my mouth puckered in thought. It was a likely theory...after all, I had never really punished them for bad behaviour (going to squeeze your own child's ear after they've hit you, I discovered, was near impossible.)...did they feel it was OK to behave badly around me then?

As if on cue, there was a giant clatter which snapped me out of my thoughts as my gaze shot towards the source of the noise.

With a thud, Fable fell back into a sitting position, looking very pleased with herself after clearly having just pushed the play pen's gate over. In response, with a gargle of joy, as if thanking her sister, Clarable crawled forwards eagerly before being scooped up by Mabel, cutting off any further exploration of the shop.

"That wasn't very clever, Fable," she tutted as she picked the gate back up and propped it in place.

"Thanks, Mabel," I smiled weakly as she shrugged.

"Happy to help, Sable. You keep sewing, I'll deal with these." she stooped down and placed Clarable back in the play pen, just as Fable grabbed onto the bars once again and hauled herself up so she was eye level with her Auntie. Her forehead was puckered as if she were irritated her exploits had been stopped before they had even started.

"Ant-Mab!" she exclaimed crossly as Mabel laughed and ruffled her head. She started chanting the same syllable over and over- sounding something like 'na na na na na!' accumulating in volume as she pulled on the bars and pushed in quick succession as if determined to escape. Clarable sat beside her, chewing on the ear of the soft toy porcupine, watching curiously.

"Uh...Sable, what do I do?" Mabel asked hesitantly.

"I'm not sure," I frowned. "Um, try distracting her."

Mabel picked up a plastic ball from the floor and rattled it, making a small bell within it tinkle.

"What was that, Fable? Listen! Jingle-jingle!" she exclaimed, feigning interest. "Look, see! Jingle-jingle!" she rattled it again. "Here you go, sweetie."

Fable observed the brightly coloured lump of plastic disinterestedly for a few moments when, all of a sudden the propped up gate gave way.

My heart leapt into my mouth as she tumbled forwards and smacked face-first into the floor, before Mabel could reach out and catch her. The gut-wrenching thud my daughter made as she fell went straight threw me, and I jumped up from my seat and flew across the store to scoop her up, just as the shock of the situation fully began to register and Fable began to howl.

"Oh, Fable, you silly girl," I said in despair as I caught hold of her flailing paw in mine to check she hadn't hurt it. Her chin was bright red where it had made contact with the floor, and when I pulled up her dungarees leg, flakes of her skin had scraped away forming a red-hued mess under her mahoghany coloured fur. "There there, it's OK, mama's got you,"

I was trying my best to lull her but she seemed so shaken it was hard. Not only that, but it pained me to see her so upset- as I held her as close as I could, her entire body trembling as she burrowed into my shoulder and wept.

"I'm so sorry, Sable," Mabel looked aghast. "It just happened so quickly, I would've caught her, but..."

"It's OK, Mabel, it wasn't your fault," I assured her, wincing as Fable shrieked down my ear. I went to rub her back in a vain attempt to calm her down. "Well...maybe it's not OK for Fable, but still."

The bell rang once again and Mabel automatically turned around.

"Welcome to the Able Sisters! The handmade fashion palace!"

"Oh my," a sheep with varying blue tones in her wool had stepped in and immediatly locked her eyes on me cradling Fable, who was making enough noise to raise the dead. "I'm sorry for barging in at such a stupidly incovenient time, Mabel."

"No, no it's fine- my sister's got it under control." Mabel reassured her. "Now, what was it you were looking for today?"

"Nothing in particular." she cast a quick glance over the mannequins lined up at the back of the shop. "I...I think I'll leave it for today." her scathing eyes fell over me shushing Fable as best I could once again, before she spoke directly to me. "You should probably try taking her out of the shop. It's not right to have..._children_, in such a place."

And with that hasty comment, she left.

"Well, that was rude." Mabel said haughtily, running a paw through her spines.

"She's right though," I replied mournfully. Fable's screams had finally quietened to grizzles, but the scrape on her leg just looked angrier. "The shop's no place for kids- no, _babies _to be. I mean, look at what just happened!"

"But where else can they go?" she folded her arms and sighed as I planted a kiss on Fable's forehead and lowered her back into the play pen. "If the customers don't like it, too bad."

"We can't think like that, though." I sighed for seemingly the millionth time today and tugged on the gate, this time making sure it was _firmly _locked. "We need as many customers as possible, as ever. But it's not like we can leave them at home...and leaving them with a stranger babysitting them just feels...wrong."

I couldn't see any other option though. I didn't want to be selfish, but I was just starting to realise it was getting too much to cope with them. In my best interests- as a housewife, a person, and a mother- I did need sometime away from them in order to do my best when I was there for them.

But the very thought of being away from them...even the thought of having them spend a full day away from me under Tom's care was enough to make my heart ache with loneliness and the desire to spend every second with them. It wasn't just a situation of maternal desire and practicality- it was that innate fear that when I was away from the people I loved, they could get away. I never, ever, ever, wanted to lose the people I loved again.

"I'll talk to Tom about it later." I said, patting Clarable on the head to assure her she hadn't been forgotten before returning to the halter neck of the dress at my sewing machine.

...

I could feel the bed shifting as Tom climbed in beside me and gently poked my side.

"You alright, Sable?" he asked, tugging at the duvet I was burrowed in. "Tired?"

"Just a little," I said sarcastically and turned over, supressing a sigh. "It's getting hard, isn't it? Balancing out work and parenthood...uh, today was the worst."

"Sable, I can't hear you from under there."

I threw the covers off me and glared at my husband as he laughed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend you, yes?" he chuckled, stooping down to plant a kiss on my head. "I got the general idea, anyway."

I nestled into his side as his arm wrapped around me and breathed out in the comfort of being held, closing my eyes as the weariness of the day wrapped me in its thick blanket.

"It's just getting so much harder as they get older," I muttered into his chest. "The last time they slept through the entire night was _months _ago. And they just seem intent on causing mischief."

"Isn't that the truth," Tom patted my head. "When I put them to bed Clarable kicked me in the face. Don't laugh, it hurt!"

"Sorry, sorry...that just sounds so funny," I sat up at little and met his gaze. "Where'd she kick you?"

"Here," he pointed at his chin. "She laughed, too. How on earth have we been raising our girls, hm?"

I rubbed the offended spot tenderly, and giggled when he winced. "You coward," I said, leaning forward and kissing it.

"Thanks, Sable." He said sarcastically. "Besides, you missed."

"...? How did I miss?"

"Just try again."

I frowned and lean forward to peck at his chin once again, when his head moved and my lips crashed into his.

Initially, I recoiled at the surprise, but Tom held me fast, and the kiss was long and well deserved.

"Feel better now, hm?" He asked when I withdrew for air.

"A little, I admit." I laughed and reached over for the light switch.

"AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH!"

"Oh dear," Tom said, propping himself up on one elbow as the muffled noise of one of the twin's cries started up in the next room.

I let my arms sag from where they were holding me up, before collapsing in my former curled-up position.

"You go, I've looked after them all day," I whined.

"I've been playing with them all night,"

"Yes; _playing._ It's your turn."

"Come on Sable, I've just got into bed."

"Well, so have I!"

"You've been in here for an hour. Go on, before she screams herself hoarse."

"Fine," I snapped, rolling out of bed and flipping the light back on. "But you could learn to be a bit more proactive about getting up at night."

"I do my bit, I always spend time with them."

"Just forget it." I threw my pillow at him before storming out of the room.

...

**OHHH SNAP.**

**:3 I enjoyed writing this chapter, and I finished it the day after the last one! How great is that! :D Anyway, I noticed that my *rival* fanfiction author, as such, has started up the sequel to his previously most popular AC fanfic. **

***goes on story***

**Me: *reads AN* Wants to reclaim his crown eh? *stands up dramatically* OH IT IS ON!**

**So now I'm much more motivated to provide competition!**

**COME ON SEAMSTRESSES AND TAILORS, UNITE AND WE SHALL PREVAIL!**

**THIS! IS! WARRRR!**

***phew***

**Anyway, 'Kenny' in this chapter was a cameo role from one of my close ACNL friends- CanbySA here of . Check out his story! He's a good author :D (that and he buys me presents in ACNL)**

**Question of the chapter, what's your worst experience with a baby/young child been? I'm not around kids much because *shudders* but when I went to see my cousin and he had his kids around, his daughter wanted to play with me, and I was playing with some dolls with her. I was being the 'princess' and she was telling me what lines to say and I would repeat- but once I did she exclaimed-**

**"No, do it in a girl voice!"**

**...I AM A GIRL.**

**XD Anyway, review away, and see you soon! Ciao!**


	7. Mabel: Family and Friends

**Mabel**

Despite eveything that happened; I had found a source of distraction in Sable's journal, and I was aching to read the next few pages. I admit, it felt wrong...but as long as I kept it quiet and didn't mention anything, I didn't see the harm in it. Besides, Sable had enough on her plate with her daughters and making clothes, and all of that.

Initially I had wanted to snaffle the diary back home to read after work, but after an incident that involved Clarable, a bottle, and spilt milk, I had completely forgotten about it and left it sitting behind the counter. Resolving to get it in the morning, it turned out that wouldn't happen either- I had to sit at the kitchen table and patiently help Sable with finances, and we didn't open at all that day. As good a buisness woman she was (albeit not that great), Sable really sucked at handling all the numbers and eventually we both gave up and got Tom to sort it out for us. This had resigned me to a day of babysitting whilst my sister flew around doing chores- and when they went to bed I was relieved. There was only so much baby-talk and toys being thrown at you a person could take, and I gladly passed such duties onto their parents via the baby moniter.

Still, that longing to find out the rest of Sable's story remained etched into my heart, and I couldn't get it out of my mind. What she told me when she returned from the city with two wriggling newborns had been minimal, at best. And I hadn't really been paying much attention, I was too overwhelmed at the thought of having my sister back.

That, and I had been trying my best not to drop Clarable.

Morning came, and with it, a dismal fall of rain that splattered against my window ledge, as if tiny fingers were drumming on the pane, begging to come in. I lifted my head sleepily and watching the dark clouds roll overhead from outside the window. I groaned and nestled back into a ball. Rainy days made me tired, and Sable always seemed lethargic at the appearance of grey clouds too. Maybe it was something all porcupines shared, a common trait.

"Or not," I muttered as I heard the first cry of the morning start up, with equal vigour to the ones that whined on and off all night. Sable and Tom weren't the only ones being woken up by them. After all, my room was directly next to theirs, with Clarable's cot a wall's breadth away from my bed.

With a yawn, I tossed away the blankets and got dressed, pausing to knock on Sable's door as I made my way to the kitchen so she could get a head start on getting the twins ready. At least it was Tom's turn to take care of them for the day.

I had already eaten and was on my second cup of tea when Sable stumbled into the kitchen at long last, robotically placing each twin in their high chairs, and with a mumble that might've been 'good morning' went to cut up cubes of cheese and fruit for her daughters' breakfasts.

"Morning," I said, just in case she'd been expecting a response. "You look terrible, Sable."

"Don't you think I've noticed," she replied with a bitter laugh. She truly did look horrendous though- her face was ghostly white, with soft lilac tints ringing her eyes like poorly painted panda eyes. Her movements were slow, as if she were processing every action twice, and as she reached out for a knife, her paws were trembling. "I got up every single time last night. Every. Single. Time. And then kept awake by them making sounds on the baby moniter."

"Oh." I sipped at my tea, at a loss for what to say. Assuring her it'd be OK didn't seem right. And calling Tom lazy just seemed insulting, now they were married.

Thankfully, Sable had plenty to say.

"I _wish_ that Tom would lend a paw more often when it came to taking care of them," she said fiercly, brushing away the cut-off heads of the strawberries she was chopping up. "It's like he thinks I'm OK with doing everything myself. I'm sure he wouldn't even play with them, if I didn't ask him. Well, maybe that's an exaggeration." her tone softened as she reached for a banana. "He does care about them. But even so," she turned away from the sideboard to face me, the knife still clenched in her paw. As she spoke she waved it around as if to accentuate her point. "would it kill him to take charge and let me have a break once in a while? I want to play with my daughters too, sometimes, but there's laundry and dishes and cleaning and making food, and I'm supposed to do all that too? I'm sorry, but I don't think that's right..."

"Hey, Sable?"

"What?"

"Don't vent like that when you're holding a knife." I bit back at laugh. "You look like you'll stab the next person you see."

Sable's tensed posture slackened, as her gaze swivelled to the knife she still grasped, extended outwards in a freeze-frame of her former rant. A smile spread across her face as she let her arm drop.

"Sorry, it was just getting to me." she pulled out a plastic plate from the cupboard and went to scrape the cubed fruit and cheese onto it. "What time is it?"

"Quarter to nine."

Sable breathed a sigh of relief as she went to pull up a chair to feed the twins. "Good, I've got time. Oh, I know," she said as the door was pushed open and Tom stepped in. "Daddy can give the twins breakfast today!"

"What? Oh," Tom's expression quickly went from mellow to affronted. "Now? Sable, I need to get ready myself too..."

"Yes, well, Mummy's been needing to get a shower herself, so how about it? Fable, what do you think?" she switched to baby talk as she leaned closer to Fable, who crowed in delight at the attention. "D'you think Daddy should feed you today?"

"Da!" Fable exclaimed, clapping her paws together in delight. Clarable, on the other hand, seemed fixated on Tom, and when his gaze fell on her, she reached out towards him, a mournful little frown puckering up her brow.

"Dad-dee," she lisped quietly, and instantly the initial look of horror melted on Tom's face.

"Fine, I'll do it." he said, going to take Sable's place.

"Job's all yours, Tom," Sable said gleefully, acting like a child herself as she crammed the plastic fork into his paw and left the room not a second later.

I watched from behind the rim of my mug as he speared a cube of cheese and held it out as if expecting Clarable to take the fork herself. I spluttered into my tea as he jumped when she clamped her mouth down upon it viciously, earning a pitying look from Tom.

"Sorry, it's just funny," I admitted, wiping tea off various bits of me.

"Oh?" a wicked grin perked the corners of his lips as he held out the fork to me. "Then would you like this job, hm?"

"Er...no thanks," I refused, casting a glance at my tea-stained shirt. "I think I'll go clean myself up,"

"Mabel I was kidding, yes?" he called as I left the kitchen. "Please don't leave me alone to deal with them- wait, what's she doing? Fable, no!"

I stepped out into the hallway to find Sable leaning against the wall, her paw pressed over her mouth, her shoulders shaking as she laughed silently.

"Sable!" I hissed in surprise. "What're you doing? I thought you were taking a shower...?"

"No, I had one earlier," she whispered. "I just wanted to see how he'd cope, is all. Is that wrong?" her face quickly became stricken.

"No, good for you, sis," I assured her, patting her on the shoulder. "Just play nice, OK?"

"Sure thing," Sable drew in a long breath when we heard Tom's voice suddenly say uncertainly,

"Uh...Clarable, I don't think you're supposed to do _that _to a fork."

Sable stifled another outburst of laughter.

"Go on, you go down to the store, I'll come join you at...say half past?"

"Sure," I smiled and went to throw on a clean t-shirt, before making my way down the stairs and outside Tom's shop. Out here, the rain was mercilessly cold, and falling in thick billows of water droplets that soaked right through every scrap of clothing they touched. With a shiver, I threw my arms over my head and charged forwards, rushing through the bleary conditions to get to our store. I had a full forty five minutes to read, so maybe I could finish Sable's...

"...diary?" I squeaked as I came to a stop when I saw a small figure, hunched up and forlorn on the doorstep of our shop. They were sheltered under the small canopy the jutting-out roof formed, but they'd clearly been out here as while, as their clothes were wet and heavy with rain, and their head was resting on their knees as they shuddered with cold.

My footsteps slowed to a stop, making a soft _squelch _in the damp earth underfoot, as the person looked up.

"Kicks!" I exclaimed.

"Oh...hello, Miss Mabel," he grinned languidly. "G'morning."

"Good...morning." I took a step forward hesitantly. "Are...are you alright?"

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine," He looked up at the stormy sky, smirking, as if the grey sky amused him. "Been sat through 'lot worse before, so don't worry about me, Miss."

"I see," There was a long pause. "So...uh...what're you doing here?"

"Here?" he echoed, the glanced behind him. "Oh, this is your shop, isn't it? Crud, I forgot. Am I in your way? I can leave,"

"No, no, it's fine."

"Well, my store was finished today, an' I came to stock up, see?" He gestured to a small, pull-along trolley stacked with what appeared to be shoe boxes beside him, sheltered under the parapet of the store room's door. "So I came all bright an' early, but then realised Mr Nook hadn't given me the key yet. Whoops indeed," he struck himself on the head, pulling a face that made me smile. "So I thought I'd wait until he opens, y'know?"

"You got caught caught short by the weather, clearly. Being locked out's the worst," I said cheerfully. I opened my mouth, about to offer to go fetch Tom for him, but then hesitated- I didn't want to distract Tom from getting the twins ready; he'd promise to 'be back in a minute', but get distracted, leaving the job down to Sable. Even so, it seemed cruel to just leave him outside in the rain, being buffeted by the cruel elements. "In that case, do you want to keep dry inside our store until Tom opens?" I offered, going to retrieve the key from my jeans' pocket. "We don't start buisness until later, so it should be fine."

His eyes lit up, like he were a cub being promised candy. "You wouldn't mind? Gosh, thanks, Miss, that's wonderfully kind of you...er, what's wrong?"

I whipped around frantically to check the back pockets of my jeans, then the front...

"Um...I think I forgot my key too," I admittedly sheepishly, looking away as my face flushed red. What sort of idiot was I? I'd made myself look like a complete and utter idiot infront of him- falling into him after walking backwards the first time, and now looking like a forgetful ditz.

Way to go for first impressions.

I shuddered as I plucked at my now rain-soaked shirt, gnawing on my lip as I debated whether or not to go get the key. After all, for practicality's sake...but then again, disturbing the progression of Sable's attempt to get Tom parenting wasn't something I wanted to do...

"Ah, well, we're both stuck," Kicks announced, a smile in his voice. He scooted along from where he was sat on the ground and patted the stone step next to him. "Care to join me? You're soaked, Miss Mabel. I'm awful sorry,"

"It's not your fault, I'm fine." I assured him, gladly ducking under the shelter of the parapet and sitting besides him. "A little rain never hurt anyone...di...did it..._achoo!" _

"Bless you. My, what a contradiction," he remarked teasingly as I blushed behind my paws once again. "Looks like you might be gettin' a cold now, eh?"

"I'm fine," I mumbled thickly. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _I must've looked like a complete and utter fool saying that and sneezing right afterwards. I felt like such an idiot.

With a sigh, I let my head droop as I rested my back against the wooden frame of the door, feeling cold and worn down. I wanted to appear bright and friendly- like I always was. But no, when I was around Kicks, I was this bumbling fool, forgetful and clumsy. After all, if he was going to run a shop next to ours, we might as well have been on good terms.

"Anyway," I looked up. "I've been meaning to ask, what kind of shop are you going to run?"

"A shoe shop," Kicks announced proudly, patting the cart next to him. The boxes were brightly labeled with his name, emblazoned with a shoe logo. "I used t'shine shoes an' give them a good cleaning, but coupla years ago someone gave me an apprenticeship and taught me how to make 'em," He leaned back, his eyes bright and sunny as he looked off into the gloomy sky. "Compared t'what I were making back then as a shoe-shiner, I just think makin' and selling shoes is just gonna be...y'know, so much better," And with that, he exhaled slowly and stretched, his paw knocking into my arm. "Oh...sorry. Crikey, Miss, you're freezing!"

I smiled weakly, as I tried to rub away the gooseflesh crawling over my skin. I hadn't wanted to interuppt his story, but in the mean time, I had become all too aware of my dripping fur, my sodden mass of quills, and the icy cold the water left imbedded into the fibres of my clothes.

"Y-yeah," I stammered through clenched teeth. "I'll be alright once I'm i-inside,"

"That mightn't be for 'nother hour yet," Kicks said pitying. "C'mere,"

I jolted in surprise when he reached over and put his arm around me, pulling me towards him as he rubbed my arms in what presumably was an attempt to keep me warm.

My face immediatly heated up at the contact, and my heart started to pound like crazy. I was resting on his chest, as he held me in an...an _embrace_.

Suddenly I wasn't feeling so cold anymore.

"You OK, there, Miss?" Kicks asked a few moments later. "Y'heated up awful fast."

My mouth was opening and closing as I tried to formulate words- my tongue was working but my voice wasn't.

_This was a boy! Holding me like...like..._

...like how Tom held Sable.

I shot up and away from his arms, blood pounding in my ears. I could feel my entire face was aflame.

"I-I'm fine!" I exclaimed as brightly as I could, a gamely smile parading on my lips. "T-thanks for your concern, I...uh...guess,"

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Miss," Kicks chuckled.

"I-I'm not embarrassed," I said haughtily, folding my arms and sticking my nose in the air. I could feel the tips of my fingers still trembling.

"Sure, sure." he was still laughing, and I silently cursed him under my breath. "Anyway, I was wonderin'- would ya mind if I called you just 'Mabel'?"

I looked around, my embarassment momentarily forgotten. "Well...yeah, sure. What else would you call me?"

"Well I've been practicing callin' people 'Miss' and 'Mr' since I've started a business and all, but it just doesn't seem to fit you, is all." He gave me a jaunty, lopsided grin. "Much too dignified, eh?"

"Hey!" I exclaimed, my face flushing once again. "That's so mean-!"

"Sorry, sorry," he laughed. "Oh, hey, look, it's your sister,"

I glanced over across the street to see Sable stepping out the front door, grimacing at the grim conditions.

"Well, anyway, nice to talkin' to you, Mabel," Kicks said, standing up as Sable ran over from Tom's store.

"Mabel, what're you doing out here?" she asked as she approached. "And- oh, who's this?"

"Sable, this is Kicks," I said, hastily getting to my feet also as Kicks held out his paw for my sister to shake. "Um...Kicks, this is Sable. I forgot the key, and Kicks doesn't have his, so...yeah."

"I see." Sable blinked, then hesitantly took his outstretched paw and shook it almost gingerly. "Well...hello."

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am," he replied, doffing his cap as if he were meeting royalty. "I'm sorry to be rude, but best be on my way. Bye, Mabel,"

"Bye," I said, holding up my paw in goodbye, a little dazed as he picked up the pull-along cord for his cart and walked over to Tom's shop. He was such a forward person, yet so familiar...as if I'd known him right from childhood. He treated me like an old friend.

"He's the owner of the store next to ours?" Sable said eventually. She was standing with one arm folded, the other resting on it as she gnawed on her claw tip.

"Yes, that's right."

"He seems so young. Much younger than I thought." she paused. "I wonder if he's going to be alright,"

"Why'd you say that?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, you know how tough business can be. We know that first hand. He just seems so young, and no parents or family..."

"I don't think Kicks is the type to be brought down by bad news." I said, as Sable pulled out the store key from her skirt pocket and went to open the door. "He's an...what's the word?... An optimist, that's it. So...I think he'll be fine."

"Is he now?" Sable's eyes turned on me, twinkling teasingly. "I was about to ask, why were you sitting on the door step with him?"

"I-! You saw?!"

Sable nodded as she pushed the door open and walked in, pausing to take off her wet shoes and carry them over to her work table.

"Well it's just that- it was raining...and you know...he'd forgotten...key...wet...I just...don't laugh!- I can't...look, whatever you're thinking, it's not true!" I retorted hotly as I followed her in, closing the door behind me, trying my best to look nonchalant.

"Oh really?" Sable grinned as she reached for a bobbin to re-thread her machine. "Then why are you blushing?"

I clapped my paws to my flaming cheeks, and looked away sheepishly to mask my discomposure as best as I could.

"Don't laugh at me," I mumbled between my fingers, willing the hot embers of my face to cool.

"Sorry, Mabel, I'm in a good mood, I couldn't resist a tease. But seriously," Sable said, biting on the thread and winding the excess around her fingers. "don't try and avoid the topic of boys and romance around me. You're looking at the woman who's made every mistake there is when it comes to love. Just take it slow, you're still young, OK?"

Chagrin forgotten, I looked up from behind my paws as my sister began to sew, a smile on her face, as I regarded her in confusion.

...

I had it.

I hadn't forgotten this time, nor left it in the shop, here in my paws, I was clenching Sable's journal.

It was late; sometime around ten at night, and the entire flat was silent for once, save the murmurs coming from Sable and Tom's room. For once I didn't care, I had other things to focus on.

Light spilled onto my lap from the lamp above my bed as I thumbed past the first few pages, excitement welling up in my chest once again as I hesitated. It still didn't feel justifed, reading something that is- _was _so personal. But still, I couldn't stop myself. I turned the page with the folded corner and began to read.

_November 26th- Today I'm going to have a scan at a nearby clinic. A new fear has buried itself deep into my mind; suddenly I'm worried that my baby might've...um...I don't want to write it. I'm really scared something might've gone wrong. If my suspicions are confirmed then it would explain everything- why I'm not experiencing any side effects, aside from morning sickness. So..._

The entry ended so abruptly, I wondered if there was more- no, that was it. With a frown, I re-read the passage. Right, so from her first entry...September, October, November...she was three months pregnant. She had been worried about something- her baby might've...? Might've what?

As if on cue, the despondant wail of dissatisfaction started up again from the twins' room, and at the sound of Tom and Sable's door opening I dived for the light switch and hurriedly snapped it off for fear of being caught.

I curled up in a ball, heart pounding, as I listened to the noises of the changing table being pulled out as whoever was attending to the crying twin hushed and lulled them. Clasping the journal to my chest, I exhaled slowly.

Sable had feared something went wrong...which I assumed meant she either feared for her or her daughters' lives. When the door across from mine clicked shut again, I flicked the light back on and ran my finger over the entry reverently. Dangers of pregnancy had never occurred to me- in fact, I knew remarkably little about it. Probably the result of never going to school like Sable had; even if it were only for a brief time.

I turned over the page, and the first thing that stood out to me was the huge gap in dates.

_April 14th- I haven't been particularly attentive to this journal, really...well, considering now I'm seven months pregnant it's pretty obvious the scan went well and my fears were for nothing. Even so...the very thought of being a parent seems to be getting more and more dismal every passing day. Today Nitch asked me to babysit Kaiden, and though it didn't go terribly, I suppose it could've gone so much better. Just...the _prospect _of having deal with that twenty four seven is overwhelming. I suppose I can't judge though; I consider the fact I'm pregnant a handicap and things should be a little easier with my child, because I'll be minus the giant stomach, slow movements, hormones, etc...until then, I'm stuck with it._

It was strange to read at these points in time when Sable thought she was only having one child, considering we'd only ever known there to be twins. Rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand, I continued onto the next page.

_April 15th- It's unlike me to write in this a day after the last entry, but oh...oh I can't explain it. It's terrible. Last night...no, that's irrelevant. The point is I found an article in a magazine this morning and it says that...Tom is in a relationship with Labelle._

My breath caught in my throat. That could never have happened! How? Tom had been incapcitated for months by the news of Sable running away. How on earth could he have gone out with anyone, let alone Labelle? _How?_ Had there been a scandal I was unaware of?

_It saddens me...drives me to despair. It's stupid. I sound like some whiny fool who can't move on, but I suppose that's the truth. I can't let go, I want him to be mine and mine alone...clearly, it's impossible, after what's happened. Even so, I feel broken. Betrayed. But why? His actions are justified...so why do I still see him as the villain?_

I ran my paw across the page, feeling for any crinkled spots or worn parts of the page, indicating a tear stain. I could imagine Sable hunched over a desk, crying silently as she wrote these words by candlelight...

OK, I was letting my imagination run away with me.

Still, as my paw got to the quadruple question marks I paused, trying to think of a plausible explaination as to how Sable found out about such a thing. I knew the truth- Tom hadn't left Wenton after Sable's disappearance. So it had to be a lie. I knew reporters and journalists weren't exactly reliable information sources, but still...you couldn't make up a fictious story like that out of nowhere. It had to have _some _lick of truth to it.

I turned the page and scanned down the next entry- when I saw my name.

_June 3rd- I pen this weak, shaken, and scared by my own daring. I...I tried to go back. Back home. To Wenton._

She had tried to come _home?_ When was this?! ...earlier in the month than when she did turn up. So...had she had the twins at this point?

_In short, I found a second newspaper article. This time, it's ultimately worse. I thought it was bad with Labelle: but no. This time I found out that Tom has gone after Mabel. How is that feasible, or respectble, or even remotely deemed acceptable by society?!_

At this I felt like my heart would explode out of my chest. Me...and Tom?! Now I knew that was a complete and utter lie. Not _once _had Tom and I ever exchanged anything remotely flirtatious- _how, _just _how?!_

Still, the thought of being in a relationship...with...with _him..._even if it wasn't the truth, it was enough to make my face flame in embarrassment. Tom was nice enough, I guess- but he was almost twice my age, and the very thought of such a thing...it was like a sick twisted fiction someone had spieled out of nowhere.

_So I had to go back after finding that out. I couldn't let Tom be even close to Mabel...not after how he broke my heart. I don't want her to be broken too. One Able in a mess is enough, without dragging Mabel into it._

I was touched she thought about me in that way- regardless, my interests lay further in the entry.

_I was nearly at Wenton when...I just...ah, pre-labour contractions are so frequent I hadn't expected one to come so suddenly and so...powerfully. I almost fainted, right there on the bus! It seems laughable on paper, but it scared me enough to miss Wenton's bus stop and come all the way back to the city. I've resolved to stay inside, until the baby's born- I forsee my water breaking out on the street and not being able to come back in time...oh, I'm so worried about Mabel though! I wish I had gone back. I wish I hadn't had that contraction. This is far by the longest entry I've written in this journal...yet somehow its keeping me calm. As if by writing it down I'm organising my thoughts, making me think rationally again...thank God for Redd though._

Redd. There he was _again. _

_I came back in a mess, crying, snivelling, scared out of my wits...he was so kind, so gentle. He really is a good person, despite what he is._

I went to turn the page, expecting more...but there was nothing.

That was the last entry in the journal, the last line about some person I had never met, who'd just melted into an old story of some past life.

Somehow, as I stared at that final sentence in Sable's scratchy handwriting, I felt like I had unearthed something I shouldn't have.

A relic from a past Sable was desperate to forget.

...

**I think this turned out pretty cool, eh? :D Didja enjoy it~?**

**I'm not going to say too much concerning the chapter (aka I don't know what to put in this AN) so...yeah. X3 **

**I have news though! As many of you know, from reading TS's ANs, several people in the past started a story on Redd's past, as per my suggestion. Many of you ALSO know...that these are on hiatus. :P Whoops. But there's a NEW one going to be published *hopefully* soon by **DNRyo. **Once she puts it up, give it a look in for me! :D I'll let you know in another AN when she publishes it.**

**Speaking of fans...where have you all gone?! I had 80 favourites on TS and I only got 3 reviews when I first posted the last chapter?! Where have all my seamstresses and tailors gone?! COME BACK TO MEEE!**

**...Otherwise I'll start doing a review counter again ¬w¬ (''i won't update until *this many* reviews!'') Remember? A lot of you hated that XD I understand why though.**

**Question of the chapter, where do YOU think this story is going to go? What do you think is going to happen? Let me know~! I don't care how ridiculous!**

**Keep Sewing! (forgot to put that in last chapter :P Whoops)**


	8. Sable: The Day A Year Ago

**Sable**

The wet, amiable days of March were gone, replaced by the steady, stuffy heat of June as our time in Inwreath wore on. The warmth wasn't a climate I particularly enjoyed, I realised when I woke on the morning of June the twenty first, for once, without the aid of a screaming child. The stuffiness of our bedroom was so thick you could feel the hot air cloud your lungs with every breath, and small beads of perspiration broke out wherever my skin was covered by the duvet. Tom was still asleep, curled up like a baby himself- and seemingly unfazed by the heat, considering the fact he still had the sheets wrapped around him.

I rolled onto my back and stared at the white whorls of the ceiling, listening as the noises of birdsong resounded from outside the half-open window. It couldn't have been more than seven o'clock. It was so _peaceful..._so very quiet...

I exhaled slowly and closed my eyes, nearly drifting off again as I tried to remember when was the last time I had felt so...relaxed. So untroubled. Just...fine.

The past two months hadn't been without their own troubles- money-wise, stress-wise, and mother-wise I had been pretty much overwhelmed with all of the challenges the shop threw at me, only intensified with the addition of just-learning-to-walk twins. I could complain, saying Tom's remarkable lack of parenting just put more pressure on me; I could whinge that I never got a single day off to just play with my daughters; I could badger Mabel to take over the store for a day so I could just go do what I pleased instead of sewing all day long...but those things were all part of my life now. Complaining about them was pointless, especially when compared to last year, my struggles now were mediocre...in fact, I wouldn't even classify them as 'struggles' nowadays...

My paw wandered to my stomach in my drowsy state, brushing against the exposed fur where my pyjama top had rode up a little, as I tried to remember what it felt like back then. Being _pregnant._ It seemed so long ago when I was sporting the huge stomach and aching back and crooked posture; and I had pretty much forgotten what it felt like. Looking at Fable and Clarable, and how big they were now, it was a struggle to even vaguely recollect how on earth they fit inside of me. Not now they were twelve months old...

At this thought, my eyes flew open and I began to check off dates on my fingers- nineteenth, twentieth, twenty first...it _was_ the twenty first of June today, wasn't it? That meant...

My heart thudded against my chest as I rolled over and gently poked Tom awake.

"Tom...hey...Tom?" I whispered as he stirred. In response, a sliver of blue eye cracked open and he mumbled sleepily.

"Hnnn...what is it, Sable?"

"I'd forgotten until now, but I think...I think today's Clarable and Fable's first birthday."

One year. One year ago, I had been contorted by agony, all alone, on the floor of my apartment. One year since the birth of my twins.

One year since I returned.

Being so swept up in work I had forgotten about it, but now, as I remembered the hot June day, the clammy apartment, the lingering regret after the memory of Redd's propos-

Actually, let's leave that part out.

Tom's arms snaked out from the duvet and pulled me into an embrace.

"That's nice," he muttered, his lips barely parting. Clearly, he was letting the demons of sleep coax him back into unconciousness and hoping I would do the same. I vaguely wondered if he even heard me.

"Tom?" I asked cautiously, pulling away from his chest. It was too hot to be under the duvet and touching someone else. "Tom, I said it's Fable and Clarable's first birthday."

"Is it now..." Initially his eyes shut once again and I was ready to give up all together, when all of a sudden, without warning, he shot up out of bed, his eyes wide and disconcerted. "WHAT?"

"Shh, everyone's still asleep," I giggled softly. "Fable and Clarable's first birthday," I repeated reverently. "It's been a year already,"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tom hissed, still looking startled as he fiercely rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "We could've prepared a party for them- or at least a cake- or presents...! Yes?"

"I'd forgotten. I'm sorry. You know that last year wasn't exactly the...easiest time in the world. I'm surprised I could even remember the days of the week, let alone the date."

At this, Tom's expression softened and I immediatly felt guilty for pulling the poor-old-tragic-me card. I had told Tom the absolute basics when I came back to Wenton about my time in the city- I didn't want to mention Redd's deceit, or his marriage proposal, or any of that to him. He had felt guilty enough for both of us anyway, and didn't like to talk about my time in the city because he felt as if he was the one who drove me away. And, truth be told he _did..._but I wouldn't use that against him. Especially since we'd been married for less than a year and I didn't want to ruin anything.

"That's true," Tom leaned towards me, and our lips brushed softly together, so very gently. As he withdrew, he leant back onto the pillows and passed a paw through his fur. "One year olds." he said, as if he couldn't quite believe it. "We have a house with one year olds in it. Oh, what chaos, hm?"

"Don't remind me," I chuckled, pulling a face. "I'm the one who's going to have to clean up after them and chase them around...uh, I can feel oncoming wrinkles already..."

Tom laughed and pulled me towards him, holding me tight against his body. This time I didn't resist; I didn't pull away. Ignoring the outbreaks of sweat at each contact of skin, I nestled into his chest and breathed out slowly, listening to the thudding of his heart.

_To take a bit of me...and a bit of you...and make two brand new, incredible little people...there's a tiny bit of your heart in them...and a tiny bit of mine._

"Does that mean we need to stop referring to them as 'babies' from now on? They're more at a toddler stage, hm?"

"I don't know...minature demons sounds more appropriate."

I could feel his laugh reverberate in his chest as he struggled to stifle it, making a strange hooting sound that brought a smile to my face.

"Well, since it's their birthday, shall we do something today?" He asked when he had successfully swallowed his laughter.

"Do something?" I echoed. A frown etched itself into my brow. "Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know, rob a bank, hijack a train, you know- good, wholesome, family activities. What did you think I meant? Take the day off work, and we'll go play today,"

Take the day off...?

Well, I liked the idea of it...but the reality?

"But what about the stores...money? Business?"

"But what about our daughters' first birthday...celebration? Fun?" Tom mimicked my tone, causing my face to darken into a scowl as he laughed at my irritation. "Don't worry about today, yes? Besides, when I went to get planning permission for a new resident's home yesterday in town, Isabelle told me that Mayor Tsuki wanted to throw a fete for Summer Solistice."

I had to admit, having heard snippets of conversation about this matter to Mabel in the store, I had been secretly a little mournful I myself couldn't leave my little corner to go see how it turned out. As if to reiterate my need to stay put, I had then had to spend twenty minutes rocking and shushing Clarable after she bit down on the gate of her play pen and hurt her sore gums.

"I know what you mean, but...hey," I frowned once again as I sat up and looked at Tom warily. "Since when did you care about 'fun' and 'celebration' over business? I know you've changed a lot, but not _that _much."

"You want the truth, hm?" Tom raised and eyebrow before stretching as if the conversation was boring him. "I just happened to notice we have a little more money in the bank than first anticipated, since I recently got paid by a new travelling buisness man..."

"A _what?"_

"Travelling buisness man. There's a fortune teller who had the only travelling business permit for a while- they set up a tent in the plaza- and just recently, an artwork dealer, who made the payment for a permit with me about a week ago,"

My mouth puckered in thought- I hadn't known there to be any travelling services at all, let alone a new one.

"Anyhoo, I thought we could afford a couple of days off. So, what do you say, hm?"

I chewed the corner of my lip in deliberation, playing with the corner of our quilt, claws tracing the threads of the embroidery.

"Well...I guess it'll give the girls something to do. Other than sit in a shop corner all day."

"Or abuse customers," Tom added and I grimaced at the memory. Last week Clarable had knocked over one of the sample foam exteriors Tom had in his store, bringing it down onto one of his customers. Although we aplogised profusely, we doubted that Axel had ever forgiven us for the black eye.

"Go on then," I said, shoulders sagging at the decision. "We'll do it."

"Sounds great," Tom replied, satisfied; before throwing the covers back over himself. "Now we can get an extra hour of sleep,"

"Don't you dare," I responded in a warning tone. I poked his side with my claw tip. "I'm going to go get breakfast ready. It's your turn to give Fable and Clarable a bath."

"One each?"

"No way."

A drowsy grumble rumbled from beneath the duvet as I swung my feet over the side of the bed and went to pull on a loose, white blouse with a plain, knee-length black skirt to match. Hot weather- loose, breezy clothes. Perfect.

"You know Sable," a mumble remarked from beneath the duvet. "You look really young and innocent standing there in your underwear."

"I-!" My face flushed bright red as I whipped around to see Tom's face half-concealed by a corner of the covers, a deceiving grin spread across his lips as he quickly ducked back under. "Don't you ever do that again! Not when I'm getting changed!"

I could hear him laughing from beneath the quilt, and once the blouse was fully buttoned to minimise any possible exposure I thumped the shaking lump beneath the quilt.

"Go bathe Clarable and Fable," I said crossly, my cheeks still positively glowing red.

Honestly, he acted like we were still teenagers.

...

"Oh, it's so good to see you, Mr and Mrs Nook!"

I shaded my eyes from the sun and set my lips in a grim smile as Mayor Tsuki came rushing over to us, her face alight with joy.

"I had hoped you'd be coming- I wasn't sure if you'd have time to come, with your stores and all- I'm so glad you could find time to come join us!"

"The pleasure is all ours, hm?" Tom replied with his flawless, I'm-so-pleased-to-see-you smile born from years of working in shops. He had been pushing the brand-new twin stroller with a cranky, still-damp Clarable, and equally as cranky Fable who wanted nothing more than to be inside with the air conditioning full-blast. Now, he extended it to the Mayor who shook it demurely.

"Well, as you can see, the fete is in full swing," she gestured the rows of tents filling the events plaza, two rows on either side of the town tree, full to bursting with villagers and visitors from other towns alike. Most were wearing drooping sun hats or carrying parasols to shade them from the suns' infernal heat, but no one seemed fazed as they purchased turns in a raffle or had a haphazard try at hook-a-duck. Goldfish scooping, a shooting range, shaved ice...there was everything here, a mix of new and old. Several sets of benches had been set out infront of the town tree where several people sat talking or indulging in their latest edible purchase. A happy buzz of chatter, mixing with the first of the summers' cicada shrieks filled the air.

"I wanted to do something special for my first Summer Solistice as Mayor," Tsuki admitted, hands on hips as if to admire her handiwork as her gaze swept across the scene. "It was either a new fountain in town or a fete...so I chose a fete."

"It's certainly...busy." I said dryly. There was no possibility of just 'browsing'. If it were just Tom and myself, maybe, but with a double pushchair? No chance.

"Yes," Tsuki sounded more gleeful than I expected. "But if you ever want to take your little girls away from the crowd, we recently finished construction on a playground a little way from here, if you're interested?"

"We'll look into it," Tom smiled graciously.

"Ms. Mayor! Ms Mayor! A moment please!"

"Duty calls," Tsuki grinned in return before giving us a jaunty wave. "Enjoy the fete!"

"She's a nice enough person," Tom remarked as we watched her retreating figure reach Isabelle who began a frantic conversation with her. "Very thoughtful."

"Yes..." I'd hardly gotten three words in edgeways, so I wouldn't exactly call her 'thoughtful'...but definitely caring.

"Sable, I bought the sun screen you wanted!"

I turned around to see Mabel hurrying towards us from Main Street, clutching a paper bag with the Nooklings' logo emblazoned on the front.

"Oh, Mabel, you're a star," I said gratefully as she reached us and handed me the bag.

"They'd nearly sold out," she said breathlessly. "Apparently they're selling so much sun screen today they might as well set up a tent here and sell just that,"

I crouched down to the twins' level and squeezed a big dollop of the stuff onto my finger tips before proceeding to rub it over Fable's nose and cheeks. She wrinkled her snout in distaste and tossed her head from side to side, whining at the unwanted contact.

"Still, what better day to have a birthday on. It's like the whole town has thrown them a party," Mabel shielded her eyes from the harsh glare of the sun and examined the festivities. "Oh, I haven't played hook-a-duck in forever. Remember when you took me to that carnival ages ago, Sable? I was...seven?"

"Six," I corrected as I smudged away the white residue on Fable's chin before readjusting her sun hat into a better position. "Yes, I remember. It took us months to save up for it, and then we went and spent most of it on the hook-a-duck stand because you wanted to win so badly,"

"I can't believe you remembered that," Mabel clasped her paws to her chest, eyes shining. "And when I didn't win I got so upset, you took the pole and pulled over the prize stand to distract the owner, whilst I checked the ducks..."

"...so you could win," I finished, pulling Clarable's hat over her face which she was promptly refusing to wear. I laughed softly at the memory. "Goodness, that was a long time ago."

"So then," Tom said, interuppting our reminiscing. I gave him a withering look as he continued. "Shall we make the best of the twins' birthday?"

"We'll never get through the stalls with the stroller," I said plainitively, gesturing helplessly at it.

"Can we not leave it here?"

"I'll keep an eye on it,"

I turned my gaze on Mabel doubtfully.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "You seemed so excited at the idea of the fete. Don't you want to come have fun?"

"I'll be fine." she said sunnily, before she turned her face to the floor, looking somewhat sheepish. "Actually...I promised to meet up with...um...yeah."

I caught Tom's eye out of the corner of mine, and he winked knowingly.

"Alright," I said, feigning indifference. Obviously I knew who she was talking about, but best not embarrass her. "We'll be back in...half an hour? Then you can go do what you want,"

"OK!" Despite her response, Mabel's gaze was already scanning faces looking for someone. I hurriedly unbuckled Fable, and Tom mimicked my actions with Clarable, and we wandered off, leaving her to her own devices.

"She's growing up, isn't she?" Tom said as we walked past a stall selling rather delicious-smelling candies that made my mouth water as we passed.

"Who? Clarable?"

"No, Mabel." he fixed me with a knowing glance. "It's really obvious that you're thinking about her, yes? Every so often you watch her with this thoughtful look on your face, and I noticed too. She's becoming her own person."

I bit my lip as I turned to face a game booth, where you had to throw a ball into a bucket to win, as Fable cooed excitedly at the ginormous stuffed frog leering from the prize stand.

"You know how I am," I said awkwardly, holding both of Fable's paws in my own and giving the stall owner a fleeting smile as he grinned in return at her zealousness. "I mean...Mabel's been...well, mine, since she was still a toddler. Seeing her growing up is just...weird. Especially with all the changes and whatnot in our lives nowadays- everything just used to be regular until-" I broke off and hid my face, unsure whether or not he wanted to talk about it.

"-until nearly two years ago, when these two happened, shall we say?" Tom finished teasingly, tickling Clarable's cheek affecionately so she squealed in laughter.

"Y-yeah."

I cast a glance around us. Fable had abandoned the premise of the stuffed frog and was now crowing in delight at the sight of a cloud of cotton candy bigger than my head. Automatically, Tom reached into his pocket and dug out the six hundred Bells it cost with the affirmation, "It's their birthday, yes?"

"Still," he added, swiping away excess sugar from Clarable's lips, brimming with unhealthy sweetness. "It's only natural to feel such a way, I suppose. After all, she was like your little girl. Your first child."

I laughed humourlessly. "That's ironic." I said dryly, licking my claw tip, the sweetness spreading across my tongue. "I only started noticing her growing up after I came back from the city- and even more so now we're here." Fable babbled in my arms and I stuck another lump of candyfloss on my finger for her to take. "It's just odd, you know? No matter how old she gets, she's still...young."

"You're not quite sure about this Kicks, are you?"

"Er...kind of." I paused by the hook a duck stall hesitantly. "I mean, he's a nice boy and all, but I just don't want Mabel making any mistakes, or for him to mistreat her at all. Not that I don't think she should be making friends! I think it's great she's found a friend- but...hey, don't laugh at me."

I frowned at Tom's shaking shoulders, readjusting Fable's weight in my arms. Clarable was grizzling in the heat, her eyes fixed on the candyfloss bag, as if unsure as to whether she wanted more.

"Oh, Sable. You're like a doting father not wanting his daughter to date someone." he remarked, before the irony of the statement hit him.

With a smirk, I quickly said, "Oh? And how would you feel if someone wanted to date Clarable or Fable when they're sixteen?"

Tom's face visibly paled, his expression became hard, and his grip tightened on Clarable. "Yes. Well. Hm. Yes." His shoulders sagged in defeat. "Fine, fine, you've got me there, hm?"

I smiled triumphantly, a split second before Fable squirmed viciously and her paw made a swipe for the stall. She waved the rubber duck she had stolen in the air as if in victory, making a happy little shout. A bright orange star was painted on the duck's base.

"I'm so sorry," I gabbled to the stall owner, easing it out of her paws and holding it back out for him to take. "She does that; I should've been a bit more careful...I'm sorry."

"Ah, no worries, Ma'am," he assured me as he took the rubber toy. "But hey, looks like she won! Would you like to pick out a prize?"

"Are you sure?" Tom asked. "For free?" Doubt was clouding his face, and I could almost see the numbers whizzing through his head as he calculated lack of business sense.

"It's fine, it's fine," he assured us. "Do you want to try and win for your other daughter too?"

"Thank you," I smiled graciously as Tom handed over three hundred Bells and pointed out the ducks to Clarable, who pointed haphazardly at one in awe. Tom obediently hooked it- alas, no star.

The stall owner held up three fingers. "Three turns," he said, winking at Clarable's dubious face as she silently examined him.

As Tom went back to hooking ducks, Fable held out her paws, straining to get out of my arms. I turned to see her desperately pining for a fox plushie pencil case hanging upon the cork board as a prize. My heart skipped into my mouth as her fingers brushed the plastic and I gently guided them away. The fox face was just...foxes were...definitely not in my good books...

"You sure Fable? You don't want something else?" My voice was high in a pained attempt to divert her attention. "Why not the big rubber duck? Or the birdie toy? You like birds!"

"No!" She exclaimed. 'No' had been one of her first words, and it remained prevelant even in her limited vocabulary. "No!"

All of a sudden I felt a paw touch my arm gently. I whipped around in surprise to see Tom's concerned face peering worriedly at mine.

"Tom!" I exclaimed, placing a paw on my chest as if to calm my racing heart. "You scared me!"

"Sable," he said softly. "It's alright, you know. It's just a soft toy, it's not him."

I stared at him for a few more seconds, lips parted as if I wanted to say something, before I dropped my gaze and hung my head.

"I know," I whispered. "OK, Fable. You can have it."

"My, glad to see I haven't been forgotten."

My spine stiffened as I closed my grasp over the fox toy. That voice. I knew it. It was a voice I heard nearly every day for nine months.

I whirled around, and almost immediatly my gaze fell on him.

Redd.

He was there, across the gap between the two rows of stores. Exactly the same. He was running a stall. It was stacked with paintings and sculptures, and beside his elbow, there was a plate of fortune cookies which people dipped into for the price of 200 Bells. espite the hustle and bustle of the crowds, his voice had cut through the noise to my ears like ice.

My paws were trembling. As if Fable could sense my fear, she whined, unsure, before stuffing the fox toy's ear into her mouth and chewing slowly.

Why was he here? How was he here? How did he know where I was, where to find me...?!

Although his body was relaxed, his eyes were hard, unforgiving. As if he were a beast who'd just sighted his next meal.

I stood still, staring in disbelief for a good few seconds, until he slowly raised his paw and cocked it in a brief casual wave of acknowledgement, before his gaze turned away.

"Sable?" Tom's voice was quiet. "Sable..." He knew Redd was there, he was trying to divert my attention. He wanted to pretend nothing had happened. In a way, so did I.

I looked down at Fable, who met my gaze with a quizzical look on her face. In response to my glance, she held out the fox toward me.

I looked at the fox, gingerly took it, before slamming it back down on the counter of the hook a duck stall, chewed, drooly ear and all.

"Thanks," I said curtly. "But we're alright." I grabbed Tom's shoulder and whispered, "Tom. Tom, we have to leave."

He looked at me, the glanced over at Redd's stall. Redd himself wasn't looking at us, he was pleasantly conversing with a customer, laughing and chatting. Nonetheless, the noise of his laughter sounded so bitter in my ears. He was the person who threw me out. He happily sentenced me, and my newborn twins to a life on the streets had I not gathered my wits and gone back to Wenton.

I tightened my grip on Tom's shoulder, the fabric of his shirt bunching in my fist.

"Alright," he said softly. His arm went around me, pulling me close. "Let's go back to Mabel."

...

**WHO EXPECTED THAT?**

**:D Ahh, I'm having a lot of fun writing SS all of a sudden. And good thing too, haha! **

**I was going to finish writing this chapter yesterday, and post it on ACTUAL Summer Solistice, but I was busy making my friend's birthday present :P So distractions happened. **

**Also, I KNOW this doesn't happen in NL, but in the AC movie they showed a summer festival like this right? :3 So it doesn't matter, 'cus it's a fanfic. ^w^ By the way, I was playing NL yesterday and I was talking to Tom in the Roost cafe, and he was talking about marriage. He said something along the lines of getting some coffee beans or something for Reece and Cyrus and he said, "Oh, no, not that I'm thinking of getting married myself!" and then he went on to say his suit was a Labelle original. I was like- " -^- HOW CAN I WORK THAT INTO SS?" So maybe it was Labelle's wedding gift? Heh~**

**I'm sure there's more stuff I meant to say, but I'm tired now. X3 Don't worry, I won't do the review counter, it was a joke. I personally don't find it 'despicable' or 'blackmail', anon, but I won't do it because it angers people ;) The last people I want to anger are my seamstresses and tailors, hehe ^^**

**Next update at 70 reviews~ lol, kidding, kidding. If I do update on 70 reviews, that's coincidence, I swear 0_0**

**Keep Sewing!**


	9. Mabel: Mistaken and Jealousy

**Mabel**

It was hot, almost unbearably so.

I swirled the pool of lukewarm water in my water bottle before throwing it in a nearby bin and going to sit back down. I was surprised so many people still had energy to attend the fete in such heat, and I adjusted my sunglasses. Labelle had sent them from the city as a birthday gift, now we were on speaking terms again.

I had lost sight of Sable and Tom, as the crowd swallowed them up, and now I was stuck here, babysitting the stroller in the blazing heat.

One year...I tilted my head back and let the warmth of the sun wash across my face, as if its golden rays had liquified. One year since Sable came back from the city, almost. It seemed like it had been longer. In that one year, we'd moved, started a new store, she'd gotten married, Tom became part of our family...

And me?

To be honest, not much had changed for me. I opened my eyes and winced as bright light assaulted my pupils before I turned away. I'd moved along with Sable and Tom, I'd become an Auntie (which, the twins now called me 'tie Mabel.), and Tom became my brother-in-law. Compared to everything else, those changes seemed so minor...insignificant almost. Logically speaking, obviously, a wedding and the addition of two nieces definitely weren't minor changes, but in the grand scheme of things, they just seemed...small.

I sat up, pulling my sunglasses off my face and scanned the crowd once again. Still no sign of him. I sighed irratibly, ramming the frames back over my snout and folding my arms expectantly.

Over the past three months, I had most definitely made my first friend outside of customers and family- and that friend was Kicks.

He wasn't a _boyfriend_; far from it. He was just a friend. Regardless, my heart still pounded at the thought of having a friend, romantic or not. Because, realistically speaking, I hadn't really experienced a 'friendship' as such all my life, if being on good terms with customers didn't count. Since childhood, my life had been swallowed up by shopwork, never leaving, never communicating with anyone beyond the walls of the Able Sisters.

"Mabel!"

I blinked twice before I surfaced from my thoughts and narrowed my gaze to see Kicks waving a little way off. Behind him, he was pulling his cart, stacked with shoe boxes as he weaved past a few people and came up to meet me. "Hi,"

"Hi." I echoed brightly. "Good to see you at long last,"

"Yeah, well, don't remind me." Kicks pulled a face, lowering his cart to the ground before wiping his brow and examining the booths around us. "Got caught up in cleanin' the store. Making the shoes- no problem, but cleaning up after tanning leather, or bits o' rubber from a sole...boy, that takes a long time."

I smiled sympathetically. "So are you going to set up a stall?"

"If you can call it a stall." he disappeared behind a pile of boxes before producing a yellow piece of canvas which he spread over the ground and began stacking boxes in each corner to stop it from blowing away. "Very old-fashioned and low-tech, eh?"

I leapt up from the bench I had been sat on and sauntered over to join him. "Do you want a hand?"

"Sure," Kicks jerked his thumb over at three or four yellow boxes emblazoned with his logo. "Start putting them out on display. One shoe on top, other in the box- yeah, like that. Hey, that looks good."

"I dress the mannequins in the shop, so maybe I've just got that kind of eye," I admitted, pulling out a white sneaker striped with blue. "Sable does the sewing, I do the selling," I leant on the cart as Kicks artfully stacked up a couple of boxes and placed a shoe-shining station just behind the front row of shoes. "You're still working, even on a holiday?"

"Yep," he muttered, tugging the cart behind the store. "I can sell all I have in the shop everyday for a week and I still need more. Trying to pay off this loan for Nook is really takin' it's toll on my profits. He doesn't let me pay it back in my own time like with houses- once a week, 20,00 Bells 'til I pay up the full amount."

"Twenty thousand?" I repeated. I frowned and then held up a paw, trying to calculate how many dresses and hats we'd have to sell to meet that per week. "How much do you owe?"

"You wanna know?" Kicks looked up from his heap of shoe boxes. "Well, the exact number is somethin' I try not to think about, but anywhere around 500,000 to 700,000 Bells. Don't look so shocked," he chuckled at my dropped jaw. "Nook charges over 300,000 for a new room in a house, right? For an entire building, 500,000 ain't that bad."

"I guess...but seriously...that's just so much." The numbers whizzed up in my head- one thousand, two thousand, three thousand...per week, we made about six-to-ten thousand Bells. So we wouldn't even be able to keep up with a loan like that...

I shuddered, and silently thanked the fact Sable had married Tom.

"Anyway, people out of town'll be here today, so might as well take advantage of the crowds...Hello, Miss, you a fan of 'em black pumps? Care to try 'em on?" His attention immediately forked towards a white mouse watching the proceeds sheepishly a little distance away.

I stepped back and sat back down on the bench a little way off from Kicks' stall as he made his first sale of the day. I watched him grin as he wrapped up the shoes in tissue paper before tucking them back in the box, then handing them over with a languid, 'please come again' smile.

"You make all the shoes then?" I asked when he'd finished.

"Yep," Kicks brushed back his fringe and squinted in the sunlight. "Generally it gets quiet 'round midday so I'll do some work then. But most of the time it's after-hours when I get the most work done."

Making _and _selling...that was something I couldn't fathom. I mean, I made most of the accessories we sold, but that was all easy stuff that I could do inbetween customers. Shoes weren't exactly easy things to make, I knew that much- after all, we'd never sold them.

"Speakin' of which," Kicks turned around and eyed me from beneath his cap. "D'you think your nieces'll need their first shoes soon? I could make 'em specially, so they fit their feet perfectly- y'know, since they're learning to walk and all, they need the perfect shoes to help 'em..."

"Oh, I see what you're doing." I raised an eyebrow ironically. "Advertising so slyly like that? Well, Kicks, that's cunning."

He mimed a shocked expression at being found out and reached over to cover my mouth with his paw. "_YOU HEARD NOTHING...!"_ He hissed, his joking facade so well constructed I started to splutter from behind his paw. "Uh, Mabel, don't spit on my paw,"

"Sorry, sorry," I said as he retracted his hand. "You just...oh, that was just funny." I giggled weakly.

"'S fine, I was kiddin'. Hello, sir, somethin' caught your eye?"

I leant back once again as he went to serve his customer. He was so easy to get along with- you could say, or do anything, and he didn't seem to judge you. At least I didn't think so. After all, he still considered me a normally functioning creature instead of the klutz I had appeared to be on our first encounter.

The only thing stopping today feeling like the height of summer was the lack of chirping cicadas. Other than that, the blistering heat and the subtle, almost silent woosh of the ocean from behind me, made it feel like August. People shifted, rather than walked aorund where the crowds were thickest- there could've easily been two hundred or so people there. Perhaps this was the only town throwing a fete for Summer Solistice. Heat was rising off the canvas covering the stalls in distorted fractures, distilling the scene before me. My fur was tingling with the warmth, and I could feel sweat starting to form on my upper lip as the sun beat down from its almightly position in the sky.

I was watching people move back and forth- some whining to a parent ''one more turn...!", others clutching stuffed animals or dolls they'd won with glee- when I noticed a shift in the group as someone pushed their way against the crowd instead of going with the general flow. Two people on the edge of it all clucked crossly as they parted- and two figures emerged, one looking frantic and almot deranged.

"Sable? Tom?" I said, more of a question to myself if anything as they made their way across the plaza towards my bench. Sable was storming beside Tom, who was trying desperately to keep up with his wife. Her eyes were narrowed, but unfocused, and her grip on Fable was too firm, too tight. Tom's brow was creased in worry as he trotted beside her, clutching Clarable to his chest too, but compared to the way Sable was holding onto her sister it seemed like the tenderest of hugs. In his free paw he held a half-eaten candyfloss.

Sable reached the bench and stopped short for a few seconds, as if her mind was slowly processing things as her gaze fell on me. She looked almost surprised to see me there.

"Sable, what's wrong?" I asked, meeting her disorientated look with one of equal confusion. "Are you OK? Is it the heat?"

"No...I...uh...I'm fine." She stammered. Fable squirmed against her shoulder and, as if she'd just suddenly remembered she was holding her, Sable look abruptly at the movement.

"You sure? You don't look it..." my voice trailed off as my gaze swivelled to Tom, searching for answers. He shook his head slowly.

"How about," he said gently, placing a paw on Sable's shoulder. "We leave the girls with Mabel for a little while?" His lidded blue eyes turned on me, searching my face as if rying to tell me something. He spoke again, but to Sable. "We need a break from the crowds, hm?"

"Yes...yes." Sable licked her lips and dropped Fable on my lap before I had a chance to protest. "Yes," she repeated. Her eyes were looking elsewhere. "A break..."

Tom, very slowly,put Clarable on the bench next to me and nodded gratefully in my direction as I hooked an arm around her, lest she decide to lurch forward and face plant the stone of the plaza. After handing the cotton candy cloud over to me, he then put an arm around Sable's shoulders and led her away, in the oposite direction of the plaza.

I stared after them, clutching cotton candy in one paw, confused, until Fable whined on my lap and pulled on my shirt. She was looking up at me with big, doleful dark eyes she had inherited from Sable; clutching onto my clothing.

"Want," she mumbled, almost sadly. "Want,"

"Want?" I echoed, putting a supporting paw around her back. "Want what, sweetie?"

"What was all that about?"

I glanced over at Kicks, who was standing beside me once more with his arms folded, saring after where Sable and Tom had been. His eyes looked almost critical.

"I...I'm not sure." I said, frowning. "They didn't tell me anything, just left the twins with me..." I trailed off as I looked back down at my nieces, both grizzling discontentedly. Clarable was attempting to stand up on the seat of the bench, but my arm held her down. Fable was still muttering,

"Want. Want."

"Your sister seemed...I dunno, a little disconcerted. Or something." Kicks added. "Do you know what might've got to her?"

"Not a clue," I admitted, pulling the stroller back over to me and buckling Fable in before holding out the fluffy pink treat. "Want some?"

Kicks chuckled and picked a bit off. "Don't mind if I do," He threw it in his mouth and closed his eyes in appreciation. "Mmm, haven't had cotton candy since I was a pup."

I offered some to Fable to quieten her mumblings, and then turned to Clarable to offer her a little- when I noticed she wasn't there. My heart leapt into my mouth and my stomach lurched- but no, she was only a couple of feet away, walking unsteadily with the aid of the wooden bench. Clearly she had slithered off the bench without my knowing and was now planning to explore.

"Hey, Clarable," I cooed softly. "You planning on escaping? Running away without me noticing? You're a bad girl, aren't you!"

Clarable looked over at the mention of her name and grinned her haphazard, toothless grin. "An-tee Mabe!" she squealed and bounced up and down in glee. Her stubby claws dug grooves into the wood of the bench.

"Yes, I'm Antee Mabe," I said humourously. I shook the candyfloss stick at her. "You want some too?"

But she wasn't looking at me any more. Her head had turned away, and when I followed her gaze, I met Kicks'.

Clarable was staring at him as if she were confused, or silently judging, or just critical. And he stared back, unsure of how to react. Then, very slowly, she released the bench, and reached out her arms like she would when she wanted to be picked up by one of her parents. And she began to walk, with big, uncoordinated steps towards Kicks.

His face broke into a smile when she reached him and tugged on his trouser leg, a big, sunny grin lighting up her face.

"I think she likes you," I remarked, as he scooped her up with a soft laugh. "She's never even done that to me before,"

_Ever, _I thought, with a stab on envy. It quickly cleared when he spoke again.

"She's cute, ain't she?" he remarked, tickling her nose gently with the tip of his finger. Her snout wrinkled before she sneezed, twice, in quick succession and we both surpressed a giggle. "Never seen a porcupine with a raccoon mask, though,"

"Eh, that's Tom's fault." I laughed. "They could've been a lot stranger though- imagine a raccoon with spines. Now _that's _ridiculous."

"And slightly horrorfying," Kicks grimaced as he handed Clarable back to me. Once she was in my arms, she squirmed viciously and pointed at Kicks again.

"Geez, Clarable, calm down," I grunted as she shifted in my arms. "Yes, that's Kicks. Can you say 'Kicks'?"

"Kicth," Clarable echoed confidently. "Kicth."

"Ha! Kicth! That's going to become a nickname," I laughed, as I placed Clarable in the stroller next to her sister. They were fussing a bit, so I scooped up the raccoon and porcupine toys they'd had since they were newborn and gave them one each. Fable snuffled sleepily into hers whilst Clarable chose to chew on the porcupine's plush spines.

"Hey, mister? Mind telling me how much these boots are, chuurp?"

We both looked over at the source of the voice coming from Kicks' stall. A small build up of potential customers were waiting, all looking disproving at Kicks' lack of attention to his stall. A few were staring at me venomously as if I were the source of the problem. I flushed and turned away to coo at the twins as Kicks walked purposefully back to his customers, aplogising for being distracted.

"Awright, Miss, are you next?"

"Yes," a quiet, almost childish voice replied. She giggled, before continuing. "I just...wanted to talk to you...about buying some shoes?" Giggle. "Well, obviously!" Giggle. "But I also-" Giggle. "-wanted to see you again," Giggle-giggle-giggle.

I was about to turn around and see the source of giggle-topia when someone nearby gave a disbelieving snort. Standing about six or seven feet away were a pair of elderly eagles standing under parasols with haughty expressions on their faces.

"Have you seen that young girl over there?"

"Who? The one on the bench?"

"Yes, her." she clucked crossly. "I wouldn't be surprised if those children are hers. By the way she's acting, they must be- teenagers these days are so irresponsible."

"Hm, indeed." Her companion drew herself up to her full height and met my gaze coldly. "It's disgraceful."

My mouth dried and cold sweat broke out on my palms.

Clarable and Fable...people thought they were _mine? _Was that how it appeared to everyone else? Did people really see it that way when it was just me and them?

My gaze tore away from the elderly eagles and whipped around, examining the faces of passers by. Yes, a few people were giving me a second glance- a disproving look shadowing their expressions- and those girls, buying shoes from Kicks...two, clearly in the same group of friends looked from me, to the twins, then me again, and with lips twisted into evil smirks, they snickered and moved away.

No way. I didn't want that.

"Mabel? You OK?"

I quickly snapped my attention to the looming figure who spoke- it was Kicks, peering down at me worriedly.

"No...um...yes." I forced a dry smile onto my lips as best I could. "I mean, I think the heat's messing with my head...I uh...better go find Tom and Sable." I grabbed the stroller, the aplogetic smille still dancing gamely on my face. "Sorry..."

And with that I made my hasty retreat.

My thoughts kept turning back to those women- _I wouldn't be surprised...Teenagers are so irresponsible..._And me being mistaken for the twin's mother? That was insane! I was scarcely shy of adulthood, let alone someone to be mistaken as a mother...yet...

Yet...

The stroller was bumping back and forth over the uneven ground, causing its occupants to move accordingly. Fable, as far as I knew, was still in her half-asleep stupor and her sister was grumbling due to lack of shade. The noise of the crowd, even here, was still audible, and when I glanced back across my shoulder I could see the brightly coloured stalls blemishing the horizon. The beating whiz of bug's wings filled the air, the further away I got from the plaza, and an airless breeze ruffled the leaves of the trees, breathing life into their branches.

I slowed my intial storming pace to a stroll, as I reached a small park hedged with several shrubs bearing blue and pink flowers. I hadn't been into town much- there was no need, as a shop keeper- so this place was fairly unbeknowsnt to me. A fountain hushed and shushed in the centre of it all, willing the world quiet with the gentle sounds of its water falling. Four street lamps, dull and dead, stood in the corners like unwanted strangers always watching, always observing. Towards the top of the park, there was a little slide, a sandpit, a merry go round, and a singular swing, with a bench a little way off for observers of play.

I stopped beside the foutain and leant on its cool marble surface, staring into the fractured reflection of myself, bubbling and disfiguring my features. Flecks of water thrown up by the water feature spotted my shirt, and I stood there for a little while until a discontented whine demanded my attention and I turned around slowly to give it.

Fable was now fast asleep, her mouth turned into an upside down 'v' as she lay with one paw still clutching the raccoon toy. But Clarable was bored, hot, and uncomfortable. As our gazes met, she whined once again and wriggled fiercly, holding her arms out to me as if she wanted me to pick her up.

I sighed, went to unbuckle her then hesitated. I hurriedly glanced around in case anyone could see us. At my delay, Clarable almost screamed in unhappiness and kicked her legs fiercly. Fable's eyes flew open in a split second at the noise as I hurriedly unbuckled Clarable with the words, "OK, OK, I've got you,", but slowly, her eyelids drooped, and she was back to sleep within seconds.

I dragged the stroller over to where the swing stood, rocking back and forth in the breeze, chains creaking. I sat down and arranged Clarable accordingly on my lap, stroking her silky head to calm her down, before leaning against the chain and swinging back and forth idly.

I began to think.

I couldn't think of a word describing how I felt at being mistaken for the twins mother. It was a dash of irritated, a pinch of baffled, a healthy dose of inidigant and insecure- but, I was ashamed to say- a big ol' spoonful of...pride.

Not pride in the sense I was proud of the twins, nor proud of myself...but proud I looked capable enough to be a parent. Because that is what I'd be hungering after all his time, wasn't it? Unconditional love, someone I understood everything about and cared for them more than the very fibres of my soul. That was the feeling that caused this fleeting turmoil within me- the want to be a parent, to have a baby of my own, even though I knew I was too young, to naive, too inexperienced.

Sable would be so disappointed if I said any of that to her. She'd look at me in disbelief, confusion, perhaps anger. _"You're not serious! How could you? Hasn't this whole experience taught you anything? Haven't these two taught you anything?"_

I wanted to hunch up small and hide when I thought of her affronted tone and sad eyes, glistening in horror. As if I'd suddenly announced I planned to jump off the cliff the next chance I got.

Clarable was playing with a button on my shirt, tugging at it and trying to pull it back through the hole, but the button's mechanics seemed to puzzle her, and she kept giving up and trying to pull it right off. As I looked down, she looked up to me- and with a dazzling, toothless grin, she reached out and laid her paw out flat onto my face.

"An-teeeeeee." she said, stretching the syllable out as if she were testing it out for the first time. I smiled, and as if gleeful she'd gotten an audience, she repeated, "AN-TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." in a louder, even longer tone.

"It's sad that, like, when there are children you have to look after, mweee you can't do anything else." a scathing voice announced from a little way off and I jumped to attention, caught off guard.

A girl was standing there, near the fountain, arms folded, staring at me critically. She was a cat, with a sharply cut brown fringe forming a harsh ruled line across her brow, which was furrowed as she fixed her gaze upon me.

I swallowed softly, looking down at Clarable, who had turned to look at this stranger too, before meeting her gaze once again.

"Are you...you're talking to me?"

"Well, duh. You're so slow. I've noticed." she sidled up towards us, stopping at the metal frame of the swing, an arm's reach away from me.

"I-I'm sorry, do I know you?" I asked as I stared at her face, searching for any trace I recognised. What on earth did she want? And was she...I don't know...confronting me? But what for?

"I used to live here; I skipped town a while back, mweee. It was, like, pretty dead beat before they got a new mayor. I've been visiting pretty often, so I've been in your store, like, a couple of times. But you've always seemed a little, yeah, slow. Mwee."

"Uh..." I wasn't sure how to react. I was hurt, to be honest. Being called slow wasn't exactly a compliment, but after working in a shop all my life, I couldn't bring myself to be rude to a potential customer. Even if she was being rude to me. "Uh, well...what do you want?" My voice was quivering, and I hated that fear had crept into it like te unwelcome visitor it was.

"OK, so, like, here's the deal." She put one paw on her hip and gestured with the other. "You act all close and BFF with Kicks, dontcha, mweee? Well, I just wanted to let you know you're nothing special to him, mweee, y'know that?"

"...what?"

"You heard me. It's like, pathetic you all clinging to him, and making him help you babysit when you're supposed to do it yourself, mweee. I mean, talk about irresponsible!" she laughed haughtily before her eyes turned stony once more. "Kicks doesn't need some slow, irresponsible porcupine bothering him with her troubles. You got that?"

"I...what do you mean? Kicks and I are friends..." My words were sticking in my throat as my heart thudded against my chest. "And...wait, you like him, don't you?"

My words seemed to take the same effect as throwing ice cold water into her smug face. Her expression blazed for a split second before she returned to the same prim manner.

"Does it matter to you? Like, it's none of your business, mweee!"

"Well neither's my friendship status with Kicks." I replied as smoothly as I could. I forced a smile on my lips. "This is so cliche, isn't it?"

Her lips parted, then closed in hesitance, as if she were deliberating her next move.

"Just..." she paused, look me up and down, and then stamped her foot rather childishly on the sun baked ground. "Just stay away from Kicks! Yes, mwee, I like him! But don't you dare mess it up!"

With that, she turned on her heel and walked away.

My heart was still hammering away as I checked Clarable, who had fallen into a half-asleep state against my chest. What on earth was all that about?

But I didn't need to ask. I knew the answer.

I knew that I wasn't the only person who liked Kicks. And though it sounded cliche and typical- after today, I think I liked him just a bit more.

But please don't tell Sable.

...

**That was Merry. CanbySA will know why I used her as the spoilt little brat. Ask him if you want to know the answer. **

**In regards to animals in this chapter, the two eagles used weren't actually in game eagles, they were just kinda...there. And not all the characters are the same age in he game- for example, I'd assume as a rule thumb, Cranky villagers would be about middle aged, Normal villagers somewhere in their 20s, snooty villagers about 25 upwards, peppy villagers late teens to early twenties, lazy villagers nearing 28-to thirty mark, smug villagers about the same, Uchi villagers the same as snooty, and jock villagers mid twenties to forty ish. That's how is always been in my head :P But I'll always state the rough age of a character mentioned in the description- e.g, Merry, in the SS universe, is a teenager, about the same age as Mabel. :3 **

**Anyhoo, I'm tired. Haven't written through the night like this in a while. :) Sweet dreams everyone.**

**Question of the chaper, if I were to get a book published in real life, would you (seriously) buy it? What do you think an original story by me would be about?**

**Keep Sewing~ *faceplants pillow and sleeps***


	10. Sable: Sometimes You Need Their Help

Summer came and went in a haze of heat-stroke inducing warmth. The bright, blurry rays cast upon Inwreath seemed determined to melt both it, and it's inhabitants to the ground. Shadows stretched languidly across the ground were few and far between- a sliver was what most buildings cast- so the villagers; our customers; spent most time indoors, stationed resolutely beneath the air conditioning. The only evidence of their existence at all was the twitching of curtains every morning as the house's occupant peered outside in the dim hope for rain. Alas, not a single drop of moisture came forthwith, and as such it was the hottest summer we'd ever experienced.

And I spent it all fraught with anxiety.

Redd. Why? Why was he here? _How _could he be here? He scared me. He genuinely scared me- day in, day out, saw me sat the the stationary sewing machine, gazing, with brow furrowed out of the window nibbling anxiously on my claw tip. The same clothes sat on the mannequins, unsold, unreplaced, as no customers came, and no customers went. And I would just sit in silence, worrying, until Mabel plonked a crying Fable or Clarable on my lap to console.

I knew I was overreacting- to spend an entire summer incapacitated by the reappearance of one person? It was pathetic, I knew...but even so. It couldn't be mere coincidence, could it? We'd left no trace of our moving to Inwreath when we left Wenton, there was no feasible, plausible way he might've tracked us...me...down.

But it was enough to throw me. Even though, just five months ago I had been completely willing to invite him to our wedding, ready to forgive and forget- but after recieving no response and his spontaneous, uninvited appearance was enough to set me on an edge so steep there was no way I could clamber back to security. I knew, deep down, I was safe- I knew, deep, deep down, in marriage, we were all safe and secure and Redd wouldn't dare approach us with any intent to hurt.

I didn't hate him. I didn't hate him for throwing me out of that hovel I had called home for nine months. I feared him. Feared the way he had lied, right from the start, to coax me into being his- and then his willingness to throw me out with two tiny, weak newborns, scarcely a day old. It sent chills right into the marrow of my bones thinking if Labelle hadn't been there to give us a roof for the night, my daughters might not have made it through that night.

I didn't want to be hurt again...and God forbid anyone who tried to hurt my daughters. Mabel? I dearly hoped she's never have to learn of his deceit and the way Redd had tried to include her in his selfish lies. And Tom...?

I desperately prayed that he would never, ever find out about what Redd had really done. The true story made me appear weak and gullible...a fool who needed a man in her life for stability and security. And being tricked so easily into such a scheme...

I was ashamed of myself enough for that. I didn't need Tom to share my embarrassment- he didn't deserve a wife to be ashamed of. He knew the absolute bare minimum, he needn't know anymore. He didn't need to know why my fear of Redd- the person who scared me most right now- was instilled so deeply within me.

The days I was desperate to forget were catching up with me once more.

...

October was coming to a close and November was rushing as quickly as it could to greet us; over compensating for the insufferable summer by prematurely coating windows with a thin film of frost and the trees beginning to wither before they had chance to blush crimson and decay in their own time.

The night we left the shop halfway through November was similarly oriented weather-wise as Mabel and I closed the store for the evening.

"There we go," Mabel said, pocketing the key and picking up the small bag of Bells she'd just gathered up from inside the till. "Today's earnings; six thousand three hundred and twelve Bells. Good to see things are finally picking up,"

I swallowed painfully. "Yes...yes, it is." A heavy stone set itself deep within the pit of my stomach; a representative of the guilt that rested heavily on my shoulders. Yes, the lack of business during summer had been partially down to the customer's reluctance to leave their homes...but the other part had been my neglect to actually entice them in with new designs and fresh, newly-crafted clothes. The only reason the villagers were showing their faces again was because the pre-winter symptoms struck so hard the demand for warmer clothes skyrocketed and Mabel had, gently, but firmly, insisted I get back to the sewing machine and get some damn work done. Not her words exactly, no but her intent was something along those lines.

We hurried home, the cold air nipping at every bit of exposed skin as we made our way to Tom's store and bustled inside. The building was pitch black and we crossed the shop floor and made our way upstairs. I set the twins down once we reached the landing, running my paw along the wall until I found the light switch and flicked it on.

Fable and Clarable tore off down the hall as fast as their little legs would carry them- by now they were mastering adept speed on their feet, encased with Kicks' branded shoes. Mabel and I followed in their wake down the hall and into the kitchen, where we found Tom sat in the dark at the kitchen table, his brow creased. Before him, the tabletop was covered in papers; some in stacks, others free-reigning onto the floor. A calculator sat guard next to his elbow whilst he scratched his brow with the end of the pen he was holding. As I switched on the light he blinked, looked up and broke into a smile when he saw the twins rushing towards him, arms outstretched with a joyous cry of "Daddy!"

"Hi, sweethearts!" he exclaimed, laying his pen down and sweeping them both up in one fail swoop up and onto his lap in an embrace. He kissed them both on the head and looked up at me, his smile much warmer and less exuberant. "Welcome home,"

"Hello," I said in response, moving to the window to close the blinds. "Why're you sat in here in the dark? You're going to hurt your eyes,"

He chuckled and passed a paw over his face, leaning back in his chair. "Just lost track of time. Yes, Clarable, I know you want my attention." Obligingly, he bent over to the whinging toddler on his lap and blew a raspberry on her cheek to much squealing and giggling.

I smiled at the display of affection as Mabel entered the kitchen too, having just hung up her apron in her room and made her way across the kitchen to the counter where she went to fill up the kettle and put it on to boil.

"Your turn tomorrow," I reminded Tom with a wearied grin.

"Oh dear," he gave me a look of lighthearted sympathy. "They're getting to be that bad, hm?"

"Not bad, perse," I shared a knowing look with Mabel, as a wry smile pricked up the corners of her lips. "It's just harder to get work done now they're walking everywhere. You can't exactly confine them to the play pen anymore...and I really need to catch up after..." At this my mouth went dry as both my husband and sister both regarded me with an expression of extreme interest, as if their focus from everything else in the room and disspiatated. The familiar wad of guilt pressed itself onto to my tongue, weighing down my ability to speak as I looked from Tom to Mabel, to Tom again, before losing my nerve and dropping my gaze to the ground.

I swallowed painfully. An almost eerie silence had fallen across us like a heavy drape.

_How can you be so casual? Don't you remember? He's here, so close, all the time, and you're stood here discussing babysitting...don't you remember what he did? What he could do? Think about it! Think about it!_

"...never mind," I muttered eventually after what seemed like an hour had passed. "It doesn' matter." Turning on my heel I crossed the room to the doorway as quickly as I could without looking too panicked, pulling my apron off over my head as I went.

"Sable..."

I halted on the spot, one paw resting on the door frame, and looked back stiffly over my shoulder where Tom was examining my retreating figure, his face doubtful. A searching glance swept across my face, as if trying to discern something.

"What?" I retorted, perhaps a little more snappish than intended.

"Sable...we really need to talk."

My own face clouded darkly for a moment in confusion.

"If this is about making more stock, I'm trying, but it'll take a while to account for the losses we made over summer, and I've just said, it's harder with the twins demanding my attention every five minutes-"

"It's not about work," Tom interuppted. "It's about Redd."

An icy cold shard propelled itself and lodged deep into my heart at the mention of his name. My body stiffened as my breath caught in my throat, and for a few seconds I couldn't breathe and nearly spluttered.

_Don't say his name, _I thought inwardly. _Don't...don't bring him up...not now...not ever._

Several moments passed in rigid silence as I watched Tom and Mabel share a concerned look with one another. My paw curled into a fist on the door frame, the cool paint growing ever warmer against my palm.

"Why?" I asked in a hoarse whisper. My shoulders slackened from their stiffened posture as I tried to focus on not bursting into tears like a pathetic fool.

"It's obvious you're bothered by the fact he's here once a week," Tom's gaze hardened as I flinched at the announcement of this fact. "Look, at even the mention of his name you've gone to pieces."

"No I haven't," I said quickly. With a muffled sniff I turned on my heel and forced a false grin onto my features. "I'm fine, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you're not." Tom shook his head pitifully as I shot him a glare at discrediting me so quickly. "We're all here now, so come on- we would like to know."

"Know what?"

"Um...I think I'll go..." Mabel piped up from over by the cooker.

"No, Mabel," Tom halted her by holding up his paw. "You stay. Like I said, we both should know."

"_Know what?" _I repeated, folding my arms obstinately. I was desperate to hold up the facade nothing was wrong- _they musn't know, they musn't know, they musn't know...what such a weak...cowardly...gullible fool...you are..._

Tom leant forward, earning an irriated whine from the occupants on his lap as he bent over them.

"_Why?" _was all he said.

His voice couldn't have been louder than a mutter, but it resounded much louder than it needed to in the otherwise silent kitchen. Behind him, the kettle was bubbling ominously as its contents heated, as if eager to hear my response too.

I held Tom's gaze for a few seconds, before letting my eyes flicker over to Mabel to see her input on the situation. As our gazes locked she jerked as if startled, and whipped around, starting to pull mugs out of the cupboard above her head with clumsy fingers. Amidst the noise of chiming ceramic I pressed my lips together and let my chin droop onto my chest, playing nervously with the hem of my shirt, stubborn not to say anything.

Tom interpreted my silence as never ending and went on.

"_Why,_" he continued. "Have you been such a nervous wreck this past month? After seeing Redd once-" he held up a singular claw to emphasise his point. "_-once _it threw you off for the entire summer. You've been so anxious and wound up and full of worry- don't you think Mabel and I deserve to know why?"

Chin trembling, I mustered my courage and looked him in the eye with as much steely determination I could bring forth. "No."

"_No?" _He echoed. "You don't think your own sister and me- your HUSBAND- deserve to know why you've been so scared-"

"I haven't been _scared..."_

"-for so long? Sable, we just want to help you."

"I _know, _but..."

"He's right sis," Mabel said from behind us once more. A feeling remniscent of betrayal struck me and I looked at her in disbelief- I thought for sure she'd be on my side, respecting my decision to stay silent! But no, she wanted me interrogated too? "I...I want to know what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong!" I insised, forcing a faux smile onto my lips, holding up my paws in defence. "I-I just had a bad case of being lethargic-"

"Don't lie to me," Tom snapped, catching me off guard with his sharp tone. Even Fable whimpered and slid off his lap at his harsh tone and toddled over to me, seeking comfort. "And for the most part, don't lie to yourself,"

I carressed Fable's soft little head as she lifted her face skyward to look directly into mine. Her mouth was turned downward and her big, brown eyes, mirroring my own, were swimming with confusion as she tugged on my trouser leg.

"I just..." I whispered, my throat sticking together. A singular tear slid down my cheek and I hurriedly wiped it away with the cuff of my sleeve. "I just don't want to talk about it," I didn't know Tom could be so harsh...not since we'd been married had he shown an ounce of anger. It frightened me.

"Well, I'm sorry, Sable," he replied in a tone of equal verocity. "But the reality is, your case of 'lethargy' combined with lack of customers this past summer have caused all of this-" he gestured to the sea of papers before him, like a newsprint tablecloth. "-have you seen our bank accounts? At this rate we'll barely be scraping by! Summer was a blow to both our businesses, and I acknowledge that, but Sable...Sable..." his voice softened and I look up from where I'd crouched down to hug Fable's quivering form. "Don't you see? Because of your worry, your anxiety, your distress- call it what you will," he said disdainfully when I opened my mouth to argue. "But because of it, you're not...you anymore."

"What do you mean?" I croaked. My throat was tight and constricted with sobs on the verge of pushing tears down my face and it wasn't in my power to disguise it.

"You haven't be smiling, lauging, caring..." at this, Tom looked down at his chest where Clarable was resting her head against, sucking her fingers with a somewhat discontented look on her face, as limp as a little doll. He stroked her head softly and she nuzzled encouragingly into his palm. "...and it's not the Sable we know and love." he went on. "We want you to be happy and carefree and smiling- _really _smiling. So...please. Just tell us what's wrong, and we...Mabel and I- can help. We can help...bring back...Fable and Clarable's mother again."

Two fat tears spurted down my cheeks in quick succession and I went to wipe them away but more were streaming down my face as the severity of his sentence struck me, hard. It was such a pitiful thing to say- pitiful on my terms. He was right...I hadn't been myself. I hadn't thought Fable and Clarable had suffered from it...but the way he put it...he made it sound as if someone's appearance in my life was enough to stop me being the best mother I could be. And I suppose, in a sense he was right. Changing myself, my personality, even unintentionally- I had distanced myself from everyone, my sister, my husband...and even those I cherished beyond fathomable concept...my precious Clarable and Fable. The tears came thick and fast as I clutched Fable closed to my chest as they streaked down my face and into her shoulder.

"Don't- don't say that- like that- " I sobbed, sniffing and choking on my own tears. Fable wriggled uncertainly in my arms, pressing her head into my chest as if attempting desperately to stop me crying. "That's so sad- I-I-just...no, I don't want to talk about it." I stood up, gently pushing Fable away from me and whirling around, storming out of the kitchen and halfway down the hall when-

"That's right Sable, run away away from your problems, just like last time!"

_Snap._

Something unfamiliar swelled in my chest, a beast with whom I was not acquainted with reared its head and turned, bringing me back into the kitchen, squaring up in front of Tom with fists clenched my my sides. A hot, burning feeling spread with me and the pressure in my throat had slackened and widened, as if making way for...anger.

"What?" I snarled. "What did you say?!"

"I said," Tom responded, his voice perfectly placid and calm. However, an unfamiliar steely glint had hardened in his eyes that was, unnerving to say the least. "You're running away from your problems, just like last time."

Clarable had lifted her head from Tom's chest initially at my approach interestedly, but at my sharp tone her eyes widened and watered, looking to Tom in bewilderment who didn't meet her gaze.

"Don't," I hissed. "Don't you _dare _try and guilt trip me like that! That's- that's a terrible thing to say!"

"If it gets you to talk to me, I'll do whatever it takes!" Tom thundered, as he lifted a now-whining Clarable to the floor so we were level. "So don't you start running away again."

"Please..." Mabel piped up again. "Please don't fight...you don't need to fight..."

"Fine," I retorted hotly, ignoring Mabel's pleading tone. I was angry, a fearsome rage that bubbled away in my chest like never before. "If that's how we're playing, then- maybe I _wouldn't _run away in the first place if you took responsibility for your actions!"

There. Tom's face twitched for a split second before flooding with equal verocity of that I'd never seen before. No, I hadn't said anything directly- but it was clear what I was referring to, and Tom felt guilty enough for both of our mistakes back when I got pregnant. The fact I had picked on that had clearly flipped a button that was big, red, and labelled with 'do not push'.

"Don't use that against me," he growled, clenching his fists. He took a mincing step forward, and for a split second, I faltered. "You know full well I regret every ounce of that decision- you know I've _strived _to atone for it-"

"Respect my wishes then!" I yelled.

Fable had come over to clutch at my leg once more and was pressing her face into the back of my leg wailing. She hated the loud noises, the anger Tom and I were rebounding at one another...Clarable was watching doubtfully from behind Tom's chair, her eyes and nose both running as she sniffed pathetically, looking hurt and confused.

"I don't want to talk about it," I continued. "So let-me-be!" I accenuated each word by prodding Tom in the chest at each word.

"No!" he barked, and his hand lashed out. I winced, expecting him to hit me- but no, he seized hold of my wrist and gripped it tightly with the strength of an iron manacle.

"Let me go!"

"Not until you talk to me!"

Clarable let out a doleful wail as if trying to remind us she was here and wanted comfort. I tried to wrench my wrist away from Tom to go to her, but he hung on determindely and yanked me back.

"What have I done, Sable?" he demanded. "What have I done to make you mistrust me? All I want is the truth so I can help you-"

"I don't need your help!"

"I told you not to lie to yourself!" Tom bellowed, and I fell silent. A few seconds passed, the only noises being Fable crying into the back of my leg and Clarable still issuing regular wails of discontent. Tom sighed, breathing out slowly, as if allowing himself time to cool his anger; eyeing my tear-streaked face still contorted with rage. "Listen," he began in a much calmer, smoother tone. "There's something I've been wanting to ask you...for quite a while..."

"What?"

"Because you've been so emotional, and I just..." he closed his eyes, letting out a long stream of breath before releasing my wrist and putting both paws on my shoulders, looking at me directly in the eye. "Sable...you're not pregnant again, are you?"

My stomach lurched and instinctively my paws wound around my midsection as I opened my mouth to speak- to declare him wrong, ask if if he was crazy, anything...but nothing came out. _Pregnant..._again?

_CRASH._

Tom and I both whipped around the moment the noise resounded, filling the otherwise silent apartment with its volume, rolling and bouncing over the tiles. Mabel was stood exactly where she had been all this time- but she was trembling, her paws held up to her face in assumed shock, shaking uncontrollably. Her mug she'd been holding had splintered into a thousand ceramic fragments across the floor , reflecting the light and gleaming like fractured diamonds.

"I...I...I'm sorry...I just..I mean...um...no...I...I've got to go," she stammered, and with her conclusion she bolted from the room, only just stopping herself slipping across the kitchen tiles. A second later, the door to her bedroom slammed shut, the vibrations jolting the very bones of our home.

I made to twist away and follow her, but Tom held me fast and his grip intensified on my shoulder and pulled me back.

"Answer me Sable," he demanded, shaking me twice. His face was screwed up in desperation. "Are you?"

I watched his gaze travel down to where I was still clasping my stomach and misinterpret the gesture. He released me and went reeling backwards into his chair, face buried in his paws as he collapsed back at the table. Clarable emerged from behind him and tried to scramble back into his lap.

"Daddy..." she whined thickly, her face glistening with snot and tears. "Da...da...daddy..."

"You...you are...aren't you? Oh, God, you are..." Tom muttered as he looked at me from over his fingers. He looked terrified, even more than when we had met once again over his burning shop a year ago. "Listen...I...we...we'll sort something out...I promise...and I-I'll be here for you this time, we just need more time to-"

"Wait- no, Tom stop!" I interuppted. My voice had returned at long last. "No, no, no! I'm not pregnant! Where the hell did you get that idea from?!"

The relief that washed over his face was too hard to capture in words alone- a great weight released the pressure holding his shoulder stooped and he straightened up, leapt forward with no regard to Clarable who squawked in surprise, and threw his arms around me. His lips crushed against mine for a few seconds, until I pushed him off, bewilderment filling me to the brim.

"Oh thank God," he was saying. "We just couldn't cope with anymore children- no while the twins are so young...thank goodness." He released me and smiled, his anger, his sudden attack of anxiousness and now his elation all overriding one another. He eyed my dubious expression and his face fell. "What's wrong?"

"You're not mad anymore?" I asked, rigid and uncertain.

"That depends. Are you ready to discuss this like the adults we are?"

"Not really."

"Then I'm still mad." Nonetheless, Tom was smiling and planted another gentle kiss on my forehead before taking my paw and tugging me over to his just vacated seat where he insisted I sit. Immediatly, Clarable's little face appeared at my lap the moment I sat down, just as grubby and tear-stained as ever, reaching out with her soft little paws to be picked up.

"Mama...?" she sniffled pathetically.

"You calm these two down whilst I clean up," Tom said softly, patting Clarable's head as I obligingly lifted her up into my lap. I followed his gesture to the shattered mess Mabel had left in her wake and nodded stiffly in agreement, watching as he began to pick up the pieces, still a little bewildered as to the sudden change in mood.

Fable was standing where I had been just moments ago and was wailing, her mouth a screaming red 'O' looking as dejected as if I'd abandoned her. I swallowed painfully at seeing her so stricken and sad, I leaned forward and held out a paw.

"Fable," I called softly and she quieted a little, still crying. "Fable, sweetie. Come here."

She hesitated, paused, before running at me, arms outstretched and scrambled gratefully into my lap, arms spread in a hug and face pressed into my chest. Clarable grizzled softly, leaning and snuffling into the fabric of my shirt and I shushed and hummed, bouncing them to and fro to calm down.

_We can help...bring back...Fable and Clarable's mother again..._

Tom's words were resounding in my brain as I clutched my babies close to me, feeling their warmth, their solid weights resting against my hips as the sleepily hiccuped away the remnants of their sadness. I reached out and brushed away the tears still clinging to Fable's cheeks; used the cuff of my sleeve to wipe Clarable's nose. He had been right. I had let my selfish conscience come into being once again- being concerned, obsessed and focused on only one thing...Redd's reappearance in my life. And as a consequence, I hadn't been the same. I wasn't the mother, housewife, or sister that I had been before he had shown up- Tom, oh he was wise; he knew me from the inside out.

Tears of my own had welled up in my eyes once again and I watched as the image of my dozing girls blurred beneath a web of water. What a fool I was. Tom and Mabel had only wanted to help, they wanted what was best for me and everyone else...

_So why won't you tell him?_

The irrational fears were still lodged deeply within me; rooted as firmly as weeds. Tom needn't know how weak I had been, nor how gullible Redd had made me feel.

_Had been...? _

Truth be told- I still had that irate weakness. My inability to open up and be more trusting of others...the oposite of what I'd considered weakness earlier.

All of a sudden I caught sight of a finger reaching towards my eye and I recoiled instinctively- but no, it was Tom, wiping my eyes with the gentlest of touches. I cringed- before cracking both eyes open slowly to Tom giving me a soft, serene smile.

"Tears already, hm?"

"It's nothing," I said quickly, lifting my arm awkwardly (it was the only thing supporting Clarable from slipping off my knee) to rub my eyes fiercly.

"Right then," He stood up straight and folded his arms expectantly. "I'm not letting you leave this room until you tell me the truth."

"Oh, Tom, can't I at least put the twins to bed first? They're so tired..."

"No, you can't." he gave me a resolute stare as if trying to probe the deepest of thoughts in my mind.

"That's no fair on them-"

"Well do it for their sake, if anything." Tom's mouth puckered up in thought before his brow creased dispiritedly. "Do you not trust me? Is that it?"

"No, of course not! I love you. I trust you completely. It's just..." I broke of and bit the corner of my lip, my eyes stinging piteously again. _Stop crying- be strong. Be strong..._

"Just what?" he asked gently, dropping down into a crouch so we were more on level.

"I...didn't want you to think I was weak," I whispered thickly, ducking my head in a vain hope to conceal the fact I was about to cry again.

There was a long pause before Tom softly took both my paws from where they were holding our dozing daughters in twin embraces and held them both in his, close to his chest.

Right above his heart.

"Mrs Sable Nook," he said reverently, his tone as soft and as rich as the supple texture of silk. "You are the single, strongest individual I have ever met. The woman who took charge of business when she was scarcely out of childhood herself; the woman who built the foundations of a family out of one fractured by loss; the woman who was patient in the time I was gone in the city, and the woman witted enough to begin a new life for herself when I thrust her out of my life. You, Sable, are the strong, beautiful mother of my children, and the best support as a wife I could wish for. So never again believe I could think you were weak."

Despite myself, a crooked smile broke through the watery mess starting to streak my face again.

"You're regarding me too highly," I croaked as Tom stood up and kissed me tenderly on the lips for just a few moments.

"No, I'm not. And I never could." and with that, he pulled up his formerly vacated chair, rested his elbows on his knees and folded his paws together expectingly.

I took a deep breath, heart fluttering like a small bird beating its wings in desperation to escape.

And with that, the tiny bird of truth flew.

...

It was well after midnight by the time I finally got the twins down to sleep in their own room. Fable had suddenly realised her red raccoon toy wasn't with her and promptly threw a fit that I couldn't coax away, resulting in a late night jog down to the store where the soft toy was lying, looking very bedraggled under the back row of mannequins.

Now she was curled up on her side, one arm thrust out beneath her and the other sprawled across her pillow, the raccoon lolling lifelessly across her wrist. It didn't look particularly comfy, but she was asleep at long last and for that I was grateful beyond words. I pecked her gently on the forehead- she murmured sleepily and shifted, a slit of eyeball visible as she peered dubiously at me.

"Good night, Fable," I whispered. "Go back to sleep, sweetie."

"Ma...ma..." she mumbled in her slumber-riddled stupor.

"Yes, I'm here. Go back to sleep."

Thankfully she obeyed and her eyelid slid shut once more. I hovered by her cot for a few more moments before crossing the room over to Clarable's crib, where she was sat up in the darkness watching me move about, closing the curtains and switching the night light on. It cast a kaleidescope of pastel-crayon patterns about the room, revolving slowly over the walls and ceilings. Clarable cooed approvingly.

"Sleep, Clarable," I called softly as I reached her side.

"No," she replied confidently with a big sunny grin. "Nah-nah,"

"Yes yes," I insisted, laying her down and pulling the blankets over her. I mimed rubbing my eyes with tiredness and Clarable uncoordinately imitated me before stopping mid-rub and yawned the cutest little yawn she could ever muster. "See, you're tired." I rubbed her cheek with my forefinger and she nuzzled happily into the gesture.

I stroked her face gently as she slowly, but eventually, let the fairies of sleep coax her into unconciousness- I made to leave, but her eyes flew open and she whined loudly I hurried back to her side to continue lulling her.

I sighed, tired enough myself without having to stand here for an extra ten minutes while I reassured myself she really was asleep before I could creep away- but after what we put them through tonight, fighting directly in front of them with no regard to their concern, it was the least I could do to atone.

Tom hadn't taken my story particularly well. Admittedly, he was irked I hadn't told him beforehand; but it was the fact Redd had tried to make me assuredly hate him was what hit him the hardest.

And the whole proposal part.

I think Tom detested the whole idea of me being married to someone else now I was wed to him- and the idea of someone else raising our twins as their own? It had set him on edge, and although he didn't say anything- _at all- _it was clear he was angry. He had stonily said, when I had finished, "Thank you." and left the kitchen with a slightly heavier fall to his footsteps then usual. I hadn't had the want nor courage to speak with him since.

The floorboard outside the twin's bedroom suddenly let out a high-pitched squeal and I jumped, startled, as Clarable murmured discontentedly in her sleep at the noise. I patted her once more on the cheek before turning around to see the door slowly pushed open- revealing Mabel.

The light from the night light revolved over her face, illuminating her slightly sheepish expression set in her rather pale features. She smiled weakly as she stepped into the room.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," I responded, equally as hushed. "What're you doing up so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she said, grinning languidly as she crossed the room over to where I was stood. Her gaze lingered on Clarable for a few seconds before turning back to me.

"They took a while to get settled," I admitted quietly. There was a short pause. "Mabel, I'm sorry about what happened earlier- Tom and I didn't mean to fight-"

"No, no, it's OK." Mabel interuppted. "I wanted to apologise, actually. I could've stopped Tom going after you like that, but I didn't and then...you know, smashed a mug," she tittered uncertainly.

"Awh, Mabel, you're a good kid," I said, pulling her into a one-armed hug. "You didn't do anything wrong. Besides, Tom was right in the end, so there's no need for you to be sorry. You both deserved to know- I was being stupid."

"Thanks, sis." she said, stepping away from the hug. She paused, inhaled deeply before saying, "I guess congratulations are in order?"

I gave her a bewildered sideways glance. "For what?"

"What do you mean 'for what'? You're having another baby, aren't you?"

Mabel was looking a me as if I'd gone mad, peering dubiously into my face until I spoke.

"What-? Oh, no, that was Tom getting all his sums wrong. For once." I added hastily and Mabel chuckled- it was a well known fact in the household that Tom was the only one who did any sort of calculation with business numbers nowadays and never let us forget how well he did them. "Don't worry," I continued in a much softer tone, as Clarable was mumbling again. "I don't think we plan to have any more children. It would just be too hard to cope- besides, these two are enough,"

"Oh, that's good." Mabel's face broke out once more in a sunny smile- looking, in my opinion, almost as relieved as Tom had when I told him he was wrong. Then again, it wouldn't be fair on Mabel either if we had another child- she'd be babysitting all over again, and running the store by herself while I stayed home, so forth and so forth.

"Don't worry though," I went on after a short silence, interuppted only by the snuffling of the twin's sleepy breath. "Everything's sorted out by now. Tom and I shouldn't argue anymore."

"So you came clean?"

Something cold reared itself in my stomach- regret? Guilt? No...

"Yes," my paws stiffened on the rail of Clarable's crib as I took a few deep breaths, trying to control the- the- _anxiety _that overwhelmed me inside, the conciousness that was ashamed to tell people what had happened in fear of passive judgement.

But Tom had been right- my fears were irrational, and besides, Mabel was my own sister. She didn't judge me when I got pregnant, did she? So why would she do it now?

"I...I'll tell you about it another time," I said at long last, giving Mabel a sidelong, reassuring glance. "I promise. But it's late, so let's go to bed." I pulled her into a hug one last time, kissed her on the forehead and patted her shoulder comfortingly. "I promise."

"No more secrets?" her tone was almost plaintive.

"No more secrets." I confirmed before bidding her good night, watching her leave, and following her out just a few minutes later; shutting the door softly in my wake.

I walked through the house on tip toe, shutting off the lights and pulling down blinds and curtains closed.

_No more secrets._

At long last, with stifled yawn, I trudged back down the hallway from the kitchen to our bedroom, reaching out to grasp the doorknob...

I froze.

What was that noise?

A muffled snuffling, stifled by the wall seperating me and the source of the noise. There was a pause, a sniffle, and then it resumed.

Someone was crying.

At first I thought it was one of the twins- but no, they didn't cry so quietly. Besides, the noise wasn't coming from their room...

_No...more...secrets..._

I moved past the twins' door, listening intently.

_No more...no more...no more secrets..._

"Mabel...?"

...

**Oh hi. Do you remember me? No? I wouldn't be surprised. I haven't updated, after all, since FLUFFING JUNE. *bangs head against desk* I am so sorry. I did not intend to have a hiatus, nor any intention to stop writing SS. I really, really apologise- you didn't deserve having to wait so long, but here; I hope you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless.**

**So, what's new with you all? I, myself, am going to change my username- to Bekkii Seraphic, which is my username everywhere else, so...ya know, makes sense. Besides, I've had Hoehomi-Chan on FF since I started (well...almost. In the first day I was on FF I went by ChibiCatGirl...oh, the weeaboo days...) which was over three years ago. **

**It was also my birthday yesterday! ^^ I is now fifteen year old, much maturity, much oldness. XD**

**Question of the chapter, if Sable &amp; Tom were to have another child, what do you think they'd call him/her? Another -able name? Or something else?**

**See you soon! **

**Keep Sewing~**


	11. Mabel: Insecurities

** Mabel**

Why was I crying?

To tell you the truth...I don't know. I really don't know. The moment Sable dismissed the prospect of her being pregnant again a relief so great blew up inside of me, I could barely contain the rush of tears that came flowing soon after, remnants of the eruption.

It scared me.

I didn't want there to be another baby- not because it would be an inconvienience on our lives, or that I'd have to work alone whilst Sable prepared for her third child...no. It was the feeling...I think...the notion of being replaced.

It sounded stupid. I was Sable's one and only younger sister. I knew she still loved me and all that; but it was such an irrational fear. Of not being wanted, or needed.

I felt, that if Tom and Sable had more children, they in turn, would grow closer together; and their little family would be contented beyond words...which made me the outsider.

I hadn't felt this bad in a long time; not since we moved to Inwreath. I wasn't part of the happy family of four. I was the Auntie, the sister-in-law, the _extended_ family. I was the only Able left in this house. All alone.

I was at such a conflict with myself. I didn't know what to feel. I wanted to be independent, old enough to love and live my life as an individual- yet here I was, snivelling because of being just that; the hasty addition onto a family that didn't need me. Surely they were counting down the dayas until I packed up and left home. After all, the twins would be old enough to go to school by then and Sable was perfectly capable of handling the Able Sisters by herself.

_You're not needed now...not ever._

And it saddened me to the very marrow of my bones. My very core. The absolute essence of the thin threads forming my soul.

_I'm not needed._

...

Christmas crept up so quickly on us, it wasn't until I was awoken by excited squealing and shouts of joy did I realise advent had concluded and the twenty fifth was upon us.

Sable and Tom's footfall echoed up and down the hallway in the dim light of the winter morning; accompanied by shouts of "Cwissmas! Iss Cwissmas!" by the twins, clearly unable to contain themselves.

A small smile spread across my face and I made to roll out of bed, but I paused as doubt clouded my amusement. It was Tom, Sable, and the twin's first Christmas all together as a family...and I didn't really want to get in the way of that. Last year, even though they were engaged at this point, Tom had gone to visit his sister on Christmas day, and Sable and I spent the yule peeling off wrapping paper for the twins and assisting them in play with their few new toys. At five months they were hardly fazed by the holiday- but now they were a year and a half old they were starting to grasp the concept and having immense joy from it. I didn't want be the imposition on the day Tom and Sable would surely much prefer to spend with one another and their daughters.

With the broiling lonlienss surging up my throat again I sank back into the duvet, my snout brushing the soft cover of the quilt as I watched the flakes of snow cloaking the window pane tumble off in the wind. The sky was dove grey in hue.

A moment later, there was a thumping down the hall before something hit my door with a resounding thud.

"Clarable! Don't run into the door so hard!" I heard Sable's voice pipe up from down the hall. "Sweetie, did you hurt yourself?"

There was quiet for a few moments, whereupon I imagined Sable checking over her daughter for affirmation she was alright- before there was a click and my door swung open.

I turned around to see Clarable flying into my room towards me with arms outstretched, a big, sunny grin widening her chubby face into a beam.

"Antee Mabe!" she shrieked as she reached my bedside and attempted to clamber up. "Cwissmass!"

Sable was hovering at the door, smiling weakly at Clarable's excitement.

"Sorry if we woke you," she aplogised as I sat up and pulled Clarable up onto my bed as she wished. "Clarable wanted to see you."

My heart thumped with love for my niece as said twin put her arms around my neck and her head against my shoulder as if embarrassed by her mother's words. She was so sweet.

"That's OK," I smiled warmly, rubbing Clarable's back in thanks before swinging my legs off the bed and holding out a paw for her to take. "Well, Clarabe? Want to go see what Jingle brought you?"

"Jeen...gull?" she echoed, cocking her head to the side as she reached out for me to pick her up again.

"Yes, Jingle," Sable added, her mouth set in a grim line. I gave her a knowing grin. She'd been absolutely fraught with anxiousness in the lead up to Christmas- the demand for nice clothes had skyrocketed during party season, leaving her too busy to go shopping for presents to give to the twins- she'd only just managed to squeeze in an afternoon off to visit the city last week to go Christmas shopping and quickly visit Labelle and her friend, Nitch. After all of that effort she went to so as to get those presents you could see why she'd be unhappy sharing the credit with a fictious reindeer.

Even so, as she swept across the room and pulled Clarable up into her arms in one fail swoop; it was remarkable to think over just a month how quickly she'd gotten over the previous period of anxiousness over Redd appearing in town. She was laughing and smiling again- even at customers, for once! For an issue that brought her down for months, she sure did get over it quickly.

Either that or she hid it extremely well.

Sable craned her neck downwards and blew a raspberry on Clarable's cheek, recieving an eruption of giggles in response and an indignant cry of "Mama!"

"Come on, sweetheart, let's go see what I- _Jingle _brought you for Christmas," she hastily corrected herself, giving me a withering look as I chortled at her desperation to take credit. "Are you coming Mabel?"

The chuckle dropped from my face as I considered for a moment, regarding my sister dubiously. They would have a good time by themselves...but Clarable had been so desperate for me to enjoy the moment with her, so surely that accounted for something.

"...yeah, sure." I said at long last. Sable gave me a warm smile before pulling my dressing gown off the hook behind the door and holding it out for me to take.

"Don't bother getting dressed. We're all in our pyjamas anyway." She patted Clarable's side affectionately- her daughter was wearing one of the all in one suits Sable painstakingly handcrafted each month to envelope the twins' ever growing form, and this one, I assumed, she was particularly fond of.

Clarable waved her paws up and down, softly thumping Sable's shoulder as she squirmed viciously. "Cwissmass, Mama, Cwissmass!" she clamoured as Sable grunted with the effort of keeping hold of her.

"I know, I know, sweetheart- fine, you lead the way." she said at last, lowering Clarable to the floor obediently. The moment Sable had released her grip on the toddler, she went tearing off once more down the hall leaving Sable and I to follow in her wake.

We'd never had room for a Christmas tree before, so this year we had quite the substantial faux decoration towering in the corner- a gift from Tom's nephews after they recieved their seasonal stock for the year. The tree sparkled with candy-coloured lights flickering merrily on and off, their light cascading in swirls as it reflected off the baubles which spun slowly, as if designed to rotate. Beneath the tree lay a heap of presents, which certainly had not been there the night before when I went to bed. The incandesent paper glimmered knowingly in the multicolours of the tree, as if teasingly enticing us to guess what was within.

Tom was sat a little way off from the tree, engaging in the restricted conversation Fable could muster; clearly doing all he could to distract her from the mountain of gifts before we were all present.

Fable stabbed a finger in the direction of the tree. "Prit-ee." she said slowly, her gaze turning back to her father as if to clarify this. "Cwissu-mas twee...prit-eee!"

Sable's face widened into a proud smile.

"That's adorable," she commented as Fable clapped her paws together, validating her own achievment. "How on earth are they picking words up so quickly?"

"Good question," Tom replied, ruffling the fur atop Fable's head. "Well, Fable? Care to share your secret?"

Fable looked from her mother to her father, before raising both paws in the air as if in defeat and shrugged. "No know!" she proclaimed, much to all our amusement at the perfectly timed action.

We were interuppted by a clatter and a smash from over at the tree- where Clarable was now standing, tugging at one of the branches curiously. The broken bauble was lying cracked about her feet as Sable flew over and scooped her up.

"Clarable!" she exclaimed. "I've told you over and over again, don't touch the tree! That's the third time this week you've broken something...don't, Clarable, for the last time, _do not _touch the tree!"

At Sable's officious tone Clarable's face fell and her bottom lip began to quiver.

"Oh, Sable don't make her cry, not on Christmas day." Tom said from where both he and Fable were watching.

Sable shot him a scathing glance. "I don't care what day it is; she did something wrong, she's needs to be told...hey, don't you dare start laughing," her gaze narrowed as a smirk flashed across Tom's face before it quickly disappeared at his wife's stern tone.

I moved over to the tree and began picking up the fragments of the once-bauble before wrapping them up in tissue to be thrown away as my sister and brother-in-law bickered playfully before Fable pointed at the tree once more and demanded all of a sudden, "Want!"

"'Want'?" Tom echoed curiously. "Oh, she wants to get at the presents. Well? Shall we let them?"

Sable hesitated, casting a quick glance at Clarable in her arms who was uncharacteristically silent- maybe sobered all of a sudden by being told off before she shrugged. "Yes, well, we might as well." she twisted around and beckoned to me as they both edged closer to the tree. "Come join us, Mabel."

Thank goodness. I was starting to feel ignored.

I hurried over and sat down amidst the tide of presents lapping at the kitchen tiles, picking one up at random. "Who's this one for?"

Sable craned her neck round Clarable to examine the gift in my paws. "Fable's. I wrapped hers in green paper; Clarable's are blue."

I handed the gift to Tom who in turn passed it to Fable who took no delay in tearing off the paper once she was shown what to do to uncover a brightly coloured toy car that lit up and make noises when it was pushed back and forth.

Clarable was at long last released from Sable's restrictive grip, and, chagrin forgotten, dived into the pile of parcels with the enthusiasm of a beast sighting its next prey. She thumped her paws against one of the bigger boxes and turned to me with a sunny grin once more.

"Antee Mabe!" she squealed, glancing at the box once more before attempting to clamber on top of it like she had with my bed earlier.

"You want help opening it?" I asked and she nodded vigourously as if she understood. I obliginly pulled back a corner of the paper and guided her little paw to do the same- and with several great huge rips, she was proudly presented with a pastel-hued tricycle, brand new and still sealed in its brightly patterned box.

"That one's for them to share," Sable said from amidst further unwrapping noises I assumed Fable was conducting. "I wanted to get them one each, but I didn't have enough money at the time..."

"You mean _Jingle _didn't," Tom added teasingly, earning a playful slap on the arm from Sable before all our attention was diverted back to the twins feverishly pulling off wrapping paper, just as much as entertained with the paper than as the gifts.

Their little haul included various soft toys and dolls, a massive assortment of colourful plastic odds and ends, their tricycle- which, they both promptly wanted to ride immediatly- a tiny dolls house designed to look like a tea pot, two knitted blankets depicting the alphabet and its animals, a cute little play sewing set and machine, a few thin books with bright front covers and bold illustrations and some adorable pinafore dresses lovingly hand-sewn by their own mother.

Sable was clearly very proud of these two creations as she prompted the twins to take more interest in them, but when surrounded by the masses of toys she didn't hold their attention for very long, as they both left her looking forlornly at the crumpled dress she held in her lap.

"Don't look so crestfallen, hm?" Tom patted her softly on the back as Clarable pressed a box into his lap she wanted opening. "They're only little, they don't know how much work you put into them."

"I know," Sable gave a weak smile. "I...no, it doesn't matter. You're right. They've got too much else to be excited about."

Tom leaned towards her and put an arm round her shoulders.

"Merry Christmas, love."

"Merry Christmas," she echoed and leaned in for his kiss.

I turned away, the lurching, awkward feeling in my stomach present once more at their display of affection. The little kisses and hugs...oh, they sent shivers down my spine like they were part of some horror movie. But the jealousy was undenialable.

That's what I wanted too. That same level of love, affection, caring, trust...

My thoughts broke off as Fable came over to me with a doll in her paw, before holding it out for me to take.

"What? What's this for?" I asked but she toddled off once more, stooped to pick up one of the blankets to where it lay and came back to me again and held it out.

I took it gingerly, not quite knowing what she expected me to do with this doll and the blanket. I looked down at the doll's face- and with a pang, I saw it was meant to be a baby.

It was a simple porcupine rag doll, with its eyes closed, thinly stitched eyelashes falling onto its cheeks with a plush dummy permenantly stitched into its mouth. In one paw it held a sewn on bottle and was dressed in a primrose yellow sleepsuit with white frills around the cloth.

"What...what do you want me to do, Fable?" I asked once again. I wasn't expecting an answer, of course, but maybe she'd give up and go play with something else. But she stayed, her big dark eyes watching me reproachfully as I swallowed the lump in my throat and laid the doll down at her feet.

All of a sudden Fable's face flushed darkly and she scooped the doll up once more and held it out to me once again, looking as if I was being stupid not understanding what she was trying to get me to do. Once again, I glanced down at the doll's sleeping face and the blanket held in my other paw before laying it down in my lap. I proceeded to swathe the doll in the blanket, just like I had done with both her and her sister when they were tiny; and offered it to Fable once again. She eyed the doll curiously, as if trying to evaluate whether it was a satisfactory action I had taken- she pawed its face curiously, before turning her gaze to me once more.

Why was I so anxious and tense? It was a _doll. _What was wrong with me?

I looked down at the stuffed thing's form once more, laying cradled in my arms. It was unbearably easy to imagine rocking a real newborn, comforted in the crook of my arm. Laying asleep...relying solely on my responsibility for it...being a parent, maternal, a _mother..._

A hard pressure was building up at the back of my throat and it was pressing a harsh feeling upon me as a consequence as I looked up from the doll nestled in my forearm, to see Fable unboxed their new tricycle for a test-run. Sable was watching nearby, her face lit up in a huge smile as she watched her girls clamour desperately to be first on the toy. As I looked, her gaze swiveled and she met mine.

"You OK Mabel?" she asked from her spot on the other side of the tree. "You look worried."

"Nothing," I lied, the mistruth bitter on my tongue as I grinned as convincingly as I could. "Just a bit confused, that's all. Fable gave me this doll and the blanket and I have no idea what she wanted me to do with them."

"Aw," Sable's face relaxed as she scooted over to me and peered at the rag baby in my arms as if she was actually regarding a real child. "It's a sweet doll, isn't it? It took me ages to find a porcupine one- although, I have to admit, one of the reasons I bought it was because it kind of reminded me of when they were younger."

No sooner had she said this Clarable went hurtling past after Fable who was being pushed on the tricycle by Tom and tripped over her own feet, sending herself sprawling over the residue of the previous gift unwrapping.

"Remember when they couldn't walk?" she said grimly as she went to scoop up her just-beginning to wail daughter. "Those were the days..."

I grinned weakly in response as my sister went over to Tom and started ticking him off for being irresponsible in regard to Clarable, but my thoughts had already diverted back to the baby rag doll I cradled as tenderly as if it were real.

I didn't feel loved in this household. I felt tolerated- as well as used; the workmate, the playmate, the one to perform those extra jobs Sable just couldn't fit in round her own schedule of being a mother and housewife. I ached for my own sense of independence, the same happiness, the individuality, the pride, the wonders...of..._motherhood?_

It made me sick to my stomach when I put it into words but it was true. I was undenialably, and obviously jealous of Tom and Sable's life- their own perfect, family-of-four, husband-and-wife life. I desperately ached to age rapidly and be old enough to date and get married and have my own children, and be the person I saw in my older sister.

Normally, I would've admitted I was quite sensible and mature; and had at least a decent grasp of life and wisdom, et cetera. But here I was, stupidly, irresponsibly wishing for a baby like the idiotic teenager I was. What _was _wrong with me? Couldn't I be content being an Auntie for five or six years? Why did I want to grow up so quickly?

I didn't...well, actually, maybe I _did _know.

Losing our parents so early into my life meant I was brought up and around our business, working, technically since the age of six when I helped sort sewing supplies or count money with Sable. As such I'd never set foot out of my hometown until Sable's wedding- and, I guess, I finally realised there was scope for freedom...freedom I'd never had before. I felt as if I'd never _lived. _And ever since we moved here a fierce passion burned inside of me, desperate with the desire to take hold of the freelance nature being proffered to me.

_There's so much you could do! You've missed out on so much! Why aren't you starting now?!_

I snuck a glance at the small family to my right, now laughing happily as if the mishap with the tricycle had never happened. My glance lingered descively on my sister who was brushing the tears from Clarable's face and obligingly "kissing it better" when Clarable demanded she do so. Imagine if I told Sable...if...I was pregnant, at this age. She'd be horrorfied. No other word to describe it. Disappointed, no doubt, in me- and she'd probably blame herself on some notion it was her fault by running away or setting a bad example.

Maybe she'd even hate me.

At this thought a bubble of anger reared inside me- _I _didn't hate her when she got pregnant! Why would she hate me? Why would she be unsupportive? Why didn't she understand- being trapped in a teenage body when you felt years older and _ready _to be years older?

I dropped the doll on the floor, no longer retaining the tender, loving-mother facade I was putting up to try and fool myself. I knew it deep down. I knew I was a stupid, irritable kid just getting annoyed because she wanted her own freedom. I knew my desires would happen in due time- but I wanted to kick the clock of destiny and yell at it to hurry up. I was conflicted, angry, hurt, lonely, isolated, aching, wanting, pining, desperate, the oddity, not wanted, no needed, not cared about...

My thoughts were interuppted mid-flow by a banging on the door downstairs echoing throughout the house, reverberatin in the very timbers of our house.

Tom and Sable immediatly both withdrew from one another and shared a confused look.

"Who's that? On Christmas?" Sable said with a frown. "Oh, none of us are even dressed!"

"Don't worry," Tom chuckled. He kissed her forehead before crossing the floor towards the door, snivelling Clarable hoisted on his hip. "I'll go see who it is, no one has to see you in your pyjamas,"

Sable flushed pink and tightened her dressing gown belt subconciously before she sat back down at my side, let Fable clamber into her lap and watched amusedly as she burbled appreciatively over one of the thumb-sized dolls from the teapot house; waving it up and down as if trying to explain why she deemed it suitable for play. My heart thudded sourly against my chest as I turned away, starting to clear away wrapping paper feeling like a bitter old woman.

It wasn't long before Tom's steps resounded once more down the hall and he appeared in the doorway.

"Mabel?" he said, catching my gaze with a- dare I say, somewhat _disproving _glance? "It's for you,"

"Me?" I echoed incredulously.

Clarable waved her arm up and down excitedly before pointing beyond back down the hall. "Kicth! Kicth!" she exclaimed.

"Kicks is here?" My sister raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Mabel, did you invite him over?"

"No- no, of course I didn't," I scoffed, clambering to my feet and hurried over to the doorway before hesitating. "Can...can I go see him?"

"Of course you can! Do you think you're under house arrest, hm?" Tom chuckled under his breath and patted my shoulder as he passed. "He's downstairs. Don't take too long."

"Sure sure," I waved my paw carelessly as I hurried down the hall and to the stairs, only pausing to haphazardly comb my spines with my fingers before reaching Tom's store, where Kicks was stood. His gaze swivelled about the room as he drummed his fingers against a small box wrapped in opalescent paper clasped in his paws. As I reached the last step his head turned and his gaze softened.

"Hi," he said. "Uh...merry Christmas," And with that he held the box out to me.

"You got me a gift?" I breathed. The hurtful pounding in my chest softened to a flutter. "I...thank you so much but...I didn't get you anything!"

"Don't worry," Kicks gave me a lopsided grin, scratching the back of his head so his cap was knocked forward slightly. "I didn't expect you to. But I wanted to get you something for...you know, being my friend. Here, take it!"

"I can't," I stammered as he pressed the gift into my paws. "I appreciate the thought but I didn't-"

"I said don't worry,"

"I said I can't,"

"Well I say take it,"

"I say I feel guilty."

Kicks eyed me doubtfully for a moment as if debating which statement to best employ before he spluttered. "How long are we going to stand here arguing?"

I eyed the box in my hand doubtfully. "It's not that I don't want it- I just feel bad...oh, I forgot, it's nice to see you. It's been a while since we hung out."

"You're welcome to come round my store any time, you know," he said.

"As are you to ours," I contradicted with an ironic arch of my eyebrow. "If you have time. Speaking of which, how's your payments on the building going? Have you payed off your loan yet?"

"Ask your brother in law," he rolled his eyes and folded his arms gruffly, leaning against the wall. "He's the one increasing interest rates like there's no tomorrow. I have no idea if I'll ever be able to pay it all off."

"I can talk to him if you want?"

"Nah, no need. Just open your present. I worked hard for it," he added when I opened my mouth to protest. "so if you refuse I will be personally offended."

"Damn you," I shook my head helplessly with a grin, paws smoothing the crinkling paper over the level surface before peeling away the tape begrudgingly and ripping off the top layer of shimmering foil.

In my paws lay a box about the size of an A5 notebook, which, when I removed the lid my breath hitched in my throat once more.

"Well? What do you think?"

"Oh Kicks," I whispered. "I really don't think I should accept this. You really shouldn't have."

"Like I said, it's my thanks for being a friend."

I traced the chain of a silver necklace laying in a velveteen casing. Three charms nestled at the bottom of the box...made of glass, laced with thin threads seemingly imbedded within the charm itself which shimmered like slits of sapphire. One was fashioned into a tiny pair of ballet-esque shoes in a pair. The second was a minature mannequin, half the size of my smallest finger; and the final one was a droplet shaped like a tear. It looked so much like actual liquid I touched it gently with my other hand to clarify it was dry and the cool glass spread across my finger for the briefest moment.

"It's absolutely beautiful," I said. I was at a loss for words. "I feel terrible, I wish I'd gotten you something...but this is amazing. Thank you so much." Kicks grinned, abashed, scratching the back of his head once more so his cap tilted so low over his eyes he was practically blind. I reached out with a chortle and tugged it back in place. "You're amazing."

"You're welcome," he replied. An awkward silence blossomed between us which lasted a few moments before he finally announced, "I should go,"

"Oh, OK," My disappointment was clearly more evident than I expected. "Are you sure? I can ask if you can stay for- for...um, dinner?"

"Thanks, but I don't wan' to be any trouble. Besides, with the twins around I don't think your sister'd be too pleased having a guest."

"Ha, that's true." My gaze fell to the necklace once more clasped in my paws. "Well, this is beautiful." I looked up at Kicks' face and smiled broadly before he held out his arms with a derisive expression.

"Not even a hug of gratitude?" he said with a mock offended expression.

"If you insist," I obliged- and immediatly withdrew.

Something felt weird- hugging a boy, like that, even in thanks...it felt wrong, bizarre, scary...but strangely uplifting, liberating...and confusing.

"OK. Um. Bye."

"...bye?"

Kicks left bemused as I slammed the door behind him, face prickling with shame.

...

When I decided to show my face once more Sable, now dressed, was stood at the oven doubtfully prodding the dish in there with a long fork whilst Tom sat at the kitchen table with one eye on his daughters playing with their new loot.

"Welcome back," Sable said, casting a quick glance over her shoulder at me before turning back to the food. "How was Kicks? What did he want?"

"He's fine. He just wanted to give me this,"

Sable dusted her paws off before she beckoned for me to come over and fingered the chain now around my neck with a surreptitious intake of breath. "Mabel, that's absolutely gorgeous! How much did he say it was?"

"He didn't,"

"Did you get him anything?"

"Don't remind me," I groaned inwardly. "I feel so guilty. I'm going to have to make it up to him...soon."

To my surprise Sable arched an eyebrow and swept away with a knowing smirk, returning to a pot on the hob which when she removed the top filled the kitchen with fumes of broccoli.

"You will now, will you?" she said with the same smug tone. "Alright. Make sure you're responsible."

"Responsi- what? Why?"

"Oh, Tom, do you remember when we were their age?" she drawled and went over to Tom, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind whilst he snorted.

"Of course I do. Young and stupid,"

"Thass right." Sable proclaimed approvingly. "So don't be young and stupid, Mabel- trust us," and with that she hooked her grasp around the stem of the crystal wine glass on the table and took a sip.

"You're drinking?" I questioned to my sister's bleary eyed stupor. "Oh dear Lord you're going to be absolutely loopy. You never drink. How much have you had?"

She held up a singular finger. I looked at Tom for confirmation, which, to my surprise, he nodded.

"She's telling the truth. She's only had one glass." he laughed and patted the back of Sable's paw. "My wife the lightweight."

I tried to be angry but Sable's expression was so hilarious I couldn't help but giggle behind my paws as I took a seat across the table from them.

"Today's going to be...well, interesting." I chuckled before my gaze fell on a small white envelope already open lying infront of me. "Hey, what's this?"

"That? Thass my present from Tom," Sable slurred, still drunkenly slung across her husband's shoulders. A second later she turned to him and cooed, "Thank yooou!"

"Take a look," Tom bobbed his head towards the envelope which I took in my paws, peeled back the open flap and slid out two small tickets.

Tickets which read,

_ADMIT: ONE TWO WAY ADULT TICKET TO: THE ISLAND [INWREATH]._

My heart sank into the pits of my stomach once again.

There were only two.

"Mabel~~" Sable drawled. "Will you baby sit for us?"

This was the crappiest Christmas I had ever had.

...

**Hey hey hey!**

**I'm not too pleased with this chapter...ehhhh. Somewhat a filler and dragged out wayyy longer than I should have dragged it out...so I'm sorry. But I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!**

**I haven't got much to say except I hope you all had a fun Christmas IRL and enjoy the New Year! I'll try update again soon xxx**

**Question of the chapter- what did you get for Christmas? What was your crappiest christmas ever?**

**Keep Sewing!**

**(oh yeah and drunk sable ftw)**


	12. The Worst Possible Thing

**WARNING WARNING WARNING THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN DISTRESSING THEMES. PLEASE BEAR THIS IN MIND AS YOU READ. THANK YOU.**

**Sable**

I stared at the ticket I held in between my forefinger and thumb, eyes carefully scanning the the print across the glossy pristine surface.

"I don't understand you," I stated tonelessly with a disproving look at my husband. "Why a spontaneous trip like this? Since when have you ever cared about a vacation?"

"So cynical, hm?" Tom replied, mocking a hurt expression which quickly receded when I slapped him arm. "But really, Sable- _ow _by the way- do I really need a reason to take my wife on holiday? You work ten times harder than the rest of us, so I just thought you might like a break from it all. Was I wrong?"

"No...no, you weren't." I admitted. "It's just...I don't know, don't we have better things to spend our money on?"

"_My _money," he corrected, nipping at my nose affectionately with his forefinger as I waved him off. "I saved up for this through my own earnings alone; just for your Christmas present. It's a gift, Sable, please, enjoy it. For me."

I hesitated; paused, before dropping my gaze and nodding defeatedly as his arm went around my shoulders and I leant onto his. Our paws entwined as we gazed out at the endless seam of ocean tide, splintering dawn's light across its distilled surface as our boat neared the island.

**Mabel**

It was mid March when Tom finally convinced Sable to 'think about' taking that island trip he'd bought for her, and the moment she reluctantly agreed to mull it over he packed two suitcases, seized her paw and disappeared.

Leaving me, alone, with the store to run, and the twins to look after.

"I don't really want to go, but I'll get this over and done with as soon as I can," Sable has said the morning they were leaving, hurriedly cramming half buttered strips of toast into their mouths and gathering up wallets, keys, ID cards, tickets, passports, sunglasses and so forth which were stuffed into the cases. "Then I'll be back and help you with the spring collection as soon as possibe,"

"Sable, just let her take the weekend off," Tom chastised as he went from one room to another in search for his wallet, Fable and Clarable trotting at his heels.

Sable snorted. "Ha! Unlike _you _Tom, we can't afford any more closed business days- look, your wallet should be in the bedside drawer..." And with that she went off to retrieve it, muttering something about how nice it must be to be this careless about misplacing money.

After many kisses and cuddles for the twins and a tight trusting embrace for me, they bid farewell and dashed off to catch their allotted boat crossing.

I was left alone in kitchen with the twins, both pressing toys into my lap and asking curiously "Where Mama?"

...

"Aunt-eeeeee?"

I looked down to see Fable tugging on my skirt hem with her face tipped upwards to meet mine.

"What's up, Fabe?" I asked, her face brightening at my ackowledgment of her presence.

"Where Mama?"

I sighed inwardly and picked her up from beneath her arms, hauling her up onto my lap from where I perched on Sable's currently vacated stool behind her machine in our store.

"She's on holiday," I said pointedly, slowly and carefully enunciating the unfamiliar word.

"Holly-day?" she echoed.

"She's...on a trip. She'll be back on Monday."

It was the dozenth time I'd answered that question and we were scarcely past midday- but with the twins having never spent more than a few hours from either of their parents they were bemused at their apparent disappearance.

Fable regarded me blankly for a few moments before turning her head, gazed about the shop and announced to the emptiness "Where Daddy?"

I pressed my lips together in painful forced smile, resolving thi would recur over the next few days until Mama and Daddy returned.

"He's with Mama," I answered as patiently as I could. This was going to get ridiculous really fast. It wasn't as if they truly understood what I was telling them- and even if they did it lasted all of ten minutes in their little heads full of other concerns of toys and when it was food time.

Immediatly, Fable began toclamour to be put down and once I obligingly lowered her to the floor she waddled to the store room and peered around the doorframe doubtfully.

"What're you doing sweetie?"

She was quiet for a few moments before she spoke, and mumbled dolefully, "Find Mama..."

Best leave them to it. They weren't listening to a word I was saying- or rather lacked the comprehensive ability to understand me- and what more could I do but tolerate it?

The bell over the door trilled a short announcement of someone's entrance, and I automatically rose to greet them.

"Welcome to- oh, good afternoon Miss Tsuki,"

"Hello Mabel," the mayor's warm blue eyes met mine with a smile before flickering about the rest of the otherwise empty store. "Oh...just you today?"

"Well, sort of. I have the twins to keep me company." A quick glance over my shoulder to the store room saw Fable clutching dubiously on the door frame, peering shyly at Mayor Tsuki. Characteristically, as she bent down to greet her, Fable ducked behind the wall, abashed. Much like her mother she wasn't as comfortable with strangers as she used be; unlike her sister, who was currently sat behind the counter playing quietly (for once) with some toys.

"Where is your sister, if I may ask?" Tsuki asked after a few moments whereupon she has made her way to the back of the store and was now examining a dress.

"She's gone on holiday...with Tom."

"Oh, so you're babysitting this weekend? -what's this pattern called, Mabel? It has a very unique cut to it,"

"Yes, until the come back. It's a spring kimono."

"By yourself?" At this her affronted gaze turned upon me brimming with quizzical doubt. "You're...well, to be frank, _very _young to be left alone for a full weekend." her eyes narrowed. "How old are you?"

I swallowed. "Seventeen."

Clearly she thought I was younger. Just like when she mistook me for Sable's daughter. As if to affirm this her cheeks coloured somewhat and she looked away mumbling something resembling an apology. I disregarded it with an "it's fine" despite my face prickling, partially due to embarrassment on her part and partially due to a burning indignantion snarling at its confines in the internal cage of emtotion.

We muttered our way through her purchase and she left as soon as I handed her the dress as if the awkward tension in the atmosphere physically ushered her out.

I exhaled slowly and sank onto the stool once more as the door shut softly behind her, almost with reverence as if it too were relieved.

I didn't like being the youngest of everyone around me, excluding the twins of course. But I was sick of being regarded as too small, too immature, too incapable. It was a feeling I had harboured for a long, long time, and the desire to be treated as an equal- as an adult- by those around me made me want to scream. No one knew. No one except...

My paw brushed my throat, where the thin, silver chain of Kicks' gift was fastened.

He understood. He knew what it was like to feel isolated, alone, working hard bu selfom rewarded...to be considered a hapless fool, to crave someone's- anyone's- affection. He knew and he comprehended it perfectly. We didn't get to spend much time together; what, with us both working dawn til dusk, but the moments we did manage to snatch were...well, special. The mutual understanding between us of both our innermost feelings was so relieving I wanted to burst into tears. It sounded so cliche and like some stupid romantic line from a movie, but it was the truth.

The only thing was we were just friends.

It sounded so ungrateful and superficial to want more when already had a wonderful friend and who should be more than enough. Of course, Sable and Tom teased me to no end about my "boyfriend" (humiliation to 100%)...but it wasn't far from this whimsical fantasy truth I'd conjured up. I couldn't decide how much I liked Kicks. I liked him- but was this physical attraction? Or a desperate pining for love? Or were my feelings owards him disguised as intimacy because I hungered after a relationship? Did I want Kicks as a boyfriend, or did I just want **a** boyfriend?

I had never loved someone romantically before. How was I supposed to know what it felt like?

Even so for now, the friendship between us was enough. It felt wrong to desire for more, to seek a relationship in a friendship where there was no room for one. I could wait.

For how long was another question.

I kicked my heels and the seat spun around several times in a whir of the the scenery before it tipped alarmingly and I yelped, reaching out and catching the table housing Sable's oddly silent sewing machine. The initial shock wore off and I spluttered at my own clumsiness.

Clarable looked up from her toys, smiling a six-toothed grin in obedient amusement before forming the words, "Where Mama?"

**Sable**

"So...they're not paricularly biting, are they,"

"Mm-mm,"

"...should we try another spot?"

"Mmm."

"...Sable, are you going to even pick up your rod?"

I looked up from my book laying open on my lap as my face flushed.

"Um...no."

Tom shook his head dispiritedly and reached for his fishing rod, reeling it back in before recasting it.

"Really...you could have said before I went and rented us two fishing rods, hm?" he chided, plucking at the line to see if it were taut. "I had to pay extra for two."

"Sorry," I mumbled, folding my arms and resting them on my knees over my book. "I've never been fishing so I don't expect I'd be much good at it,"

"Don't worry about it, you don't have to apologise," at this Tom twisted around and shot me a bright smile from where he was sat near the cliff ledge. I was a little way off, sat on a bench under the shade of a durian tree. "This is your special trip, so we'll do anything and everything your way," at this he paused. "Do you want to do something else?"

"Actually," I clasped my arms tighter together, reveling in being his centre of attention for once. Nowadays it was usually divided between his store, the twins and I. Despite being unsure at first at the premise of this trip, the isolation and not having the girls to constantly worry and fuss over was refreshing. "Actually, I'm enjoying just being here right now. It's nce to have you to myself for once.

Tom snorted as if something had greatly amused him before he spoke, "Save that thought for tonight, Sable,"

"Tonight?" My brow furrowed. "What do you mean 'tonight'? What're we doing?"

Tom turned his head once more and gave me a withering look as I regarded him strangely for a few moments before the bomb dropped.

"Oh!" It clicked in my brain and the blood rushed to my cheeks. It wasn't exactly common practice for us to discuss our love life, or bring it up so casually outside of our bedroom- when you had a teenage sister most often in earshot, neither of us flirted back and forth like we did behind closed doors. The mortification on my face must've been apparent as Tom chortled before I got up and shut my book closed with a snap, batting his head with it. "What do you mean save it for tonight because we're alone? It's never stopped you before!"

He laughed, his paws shielding his head from further attack before he grabbed hold of my paw and pulled me down to my knees so I was on his level. His hand brushed my cheek, still as pink as if the sun itself had kissed it, and his lips pressed gently against mine.

"Don't expect it to later, either," he mumbled and I squeezed his paw with a smile on my lips.

Neither of us noticed the line of his rod begin to strain as we sat there, fingers entwined and lips interlocked.

**Mabel**

Although the day was relatively peaceful, as soon as the afternoon shift at work began that peace rapidly deteriorated into chaos.

We'd quickly nipped home just before two o'clock for a hurried lunch with the intention to return- usually, Sable would take the twins home for half an hour to get some food and have a break from the store whilst I minded the shop. However, when we'd eaten and I cleared away the dishes the twins had clearly thought we were staying for good and immediatly made a beeline for their bedroom and countless toys. It took ten times the persuasion I'd expected it to in order to pry them away from it all and all the more in convincing them to come back down to the store so I could re-open.

Eventually, I resorted to strapping them both into the twin stroller- reasonably logical, right?

Big mistake.

Fable started crying and fussing as soon as I buckled her in, clamouring "Out, out, out," whilst Clarable arched her back and screamed, thrashing and kicking and flailing her arms in protest to the seperation of her and her toys. She howled and hit and even when to try and bite. Yes, _bite. _They were like tiny feral beasts confined to the cage of their pushchair, being denied their prey...er, toys.

Bruised, bitten and weary I carted them back to the store where after about half an hour they began to calm down, and in a little while were mostly quiet. So, one at a time, I took them out the stroller.

Maybe keeping them strapped in like that had bottled up their excitability and energy, forming a chemical reaction which when released just exploded in an uncontrollable frenzy. Instead of playing quietly like they had that morning, they went absolutely wild.

I instantly regretted letting them both out of the pushchair at the same time. It was as if they had shared a glance and consorted to misbehave simultaneously because Fable immediatly ducked under the mannequins and Clarable made for the fabric basket and tipped it over. Bolts of tartan print and pure cotton went bouncing over the floor and rolling way, leaving a stretch of their fabric as Clarable crowed approvingly at the discord she had caused; seizing the basket and tipping it back and forth before deeming it a fit hat.

I hurriedly went over to scoop up Clarable and her mess before giving her a sharp reprimand, when a clatter from behind me made me spin on my heel. Fable was tugging at the sample custom designs on display, and one mannequin had already toppled over and was rolling back and forth as if in defeat. As I started at the initial noise, she seized a second dress hem with a triumphant shout, pulling at it with al her might.

"No...!" I cried as the mannequin lurched back and forth before keeling over- I dashed forward to catch it, paws groping at thin air desperately- before it went straight into her.

It whacked her on her left side, just catching her shoulder before I could get to it; knocking her over with far more force than she'd anticipated. The damage had been done. She lay on her back, eyes screwed up and body tensed, her face contorted in an ugly howl as she screamed so hard I resisted the urge to clap my paws over my ears before I dropped to my knees and hauled her to her feet. She bawled and sobbed in my arms as I held her close, thrashing violently and screaming "No! No!", angered at her capture.

I winced as her little mahoghany fists battered my chest, clasping her close and praying she would calm herself down. My heart was pounding viciously in my chest and I could hear the drum of my blood beating in my ears.

Clarable charged past out of the corner of my eye, fabric basket still on her head as she upturned two umbrellas in one fail swoop, her mouth wide in delight and seemingly unfazed by her twin's apparent pain.

"Clarable!" I barked harshly, scarcely able to hear my own voice over Fable's bawling. She had stopped hitting me for the most part and was now simply crying in pain and shock, her face pressed into my shoulder. My mouth downturned into a grimace as I felt my shirt rapidly dampening.

Clarable paused at the mention of her name, and turned her head towards me still knelt on the floor. Her big sunny grin still remained on her face but it seemed to grey somewhat when she realised how serious I was.

"Don't move one...more...step...OK?" I demanded between gritted teeth, bouncing Fable so I could put her down soon- my shoulder was quickly becoming damp _and_ sticky and that was just disgusting. Uh, I missed the days when they couldn't walk and would spend happy hours perfectly content curled up on your lap like a kitten or actually go to sleep for hours on end. It seemed like such a far-off memory to think they once did that.

Clarable didn't move, deliberating her next move and plan of action. Slowly, in an effort to catch hold of her too, I held out a paw towards her in invitation.

Wrong move.

Clearly she saw my gesture foretold her capture and decided the adventure couldn't end so prematurely. She bolted, stumbling a little over her clumsy feet, but nonetheless for a nearly-two year old she had incredible speed. She disappeared into the store room, where, before I could make chase a great clatter and tumble of boxes resounded and a short cry from the misadventurer herself.

"Oh God," I groaned inwardly, hauling both Fable and myself up and practically running to the store room doorway only to be met with a bombsite. The stack of boxes carefully labelled and categorised by their contents had been overturned and now a river of empty bobbins, fat quarters of unused fabric, buttons, zips, unsold clothing pieces and a few photo frames lapped dangerously close to the shop floor; as well as a dozen upturned boxes creating a layer of stuff I had to wade through. The fabric basket lay in the middle of it all, discarded. It's former wearer was nowhere to be seen.

My heart leapt into my mouth as I placed a snivelling Fable onto the floor and waded my way through the mess, pulling up fabric and boxes, images of the other twin laying swamped beneath this accidental avanlanche and trapped- but as I sifted through the debris my urgency was not rewarded. I couldn't find her.

A squeal suddenly accumulated from the next room and I whirled back around to see Fable had disappeared from where she had been placed. With renewed instancy, I vaulted over the remaining wreckage and flew back into the store where my stomach lurched once more.

Clarable- unharmed- had clambered up onto Sable's stool, squealing and kicking her heels amusedly as her motion made the chair revolve slowly this way and that.

But Fable?

She held, with blades open, Sable's extra-long, extra-sharp sewing scissors made for cutting tough fabrics like leather and faux fur. In other words they were ridiculously sharp and I had cut myself just passing them to Sable.

"Fable, put those down!" I shrieked, running over to where she was sat at the foot of Sable's worktable, seizing the scissors with my heart hammering a thousand miles an hour.

She whined derisively as I held the scissors above my head and strained upwards to try and get them, disappointed her newest, most exciting toy had been taken away. Her face flushed darkly and she started to huff unhappily as I placed the scissors up on a high shelf away from the both of them.

My heart was pounding and I was was breathless as I grabbed her wrist and checked her paws for any signs of a cut- nothing, thank goodness- but we'd only been in the store for half an hour and Fable was all ready to start her second crying fit! _I _wanted to curl up in a ball and scream myself hoarse- they were frustrating and pushing me right off the end of my tether and I wanted to escape, recall Tom and Sable back from their trip and quit playing this tedious game of mother to the little terrors. _I _wanted to sob stickily into someone's shoulder whilst they held me closely and hummed everything was going to be OK.

Hot and flustered, juggling dangerous objects, and the state of our shop...they never did this to Sable! She'd never had to cope with the havoc they were wreaking!

Fable battered at my legs demanding in angry babbles of broken speech that I give her the shiny pointy thing back.

"No, Fable," I pleaded desperately.

And then Clarable screamed.

You don't know the definition of blood curdling until you heard that scream.

I don't know how she did it- all I knew upon my spinning around so haphazardly I nearly collided with the desk was that she had succeeded in clambering onto Sable's worktable- and- and- somehow- found some pins. She must've accidentally leant on them, or not been watching where she put her paw.

At least half a dozen colourful heads were stuck into the palm of her paw and she was staring at them with her mouth wide open in a scream as if terrified by the sight alone of the pierced flesh.

"Clarable, no!" I shrieked, flying away from the still-whimpering Fable and seizing my injured niece. Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no.

I felt sick, I felt faint as I caught hold of her wrist and kissed her head mumbling it's alright, it'll be alright, even though some of the pins were pushed all the way up to their brightly hued heads in her hand. Tiny circlets of red blood were welling up beneath each puncture. Clarable screamed and screamed, scarcely drawing breath, unable to take her eyes off her bleeding paw.

I was sobbing now, hot tears spurting down my cheeks and I whispered "I'm sorry, Clarable, I'm so sorry," wrenching each pin out one at a time as she howled in anguish underlying her cries.

Maybe Fable sensed her sister's agony because she burst out into tears and shrieks of her own, running over to my legs once more and seeking comfort by pressing her face into my apron.

Clarable screeched all the more when I extracted the final pin and caught sight of the big red bead of blood running across the creases of her palm and trickling in rivulets down her wrist. She hid and buried her face into my shoulder, thrusting the offending hand out to me as if begging me to make it go away. Blood smeared the front of my apron as I hushed and lulled and muttered everything was OK, contradictory to the hot tears swimming down my face and the two babies clutching at me for comfort.

The bell at the door of the shop rang out once more and I twisted around as best as I could when weighted down by two toddlers, calling out "Welcome!" with as much faux enthusiasm I could muster. No need, it seemed; as the door had scarcely opened before it slammed shut once more. Clearly the glimpse of our mess was enough to put off any customer even stepping foot in the store.

As I had turned, my elbow caught on something, which lurched and then toppled- and, only mildly alarmed at first I reached out with my free arm to catch it until I realised what it was and made a hapless swipe to grab it.

A sickening bang resounded throughout he store, echoing in the very beams and foundation of the building as I clutched weakly on the edge of the worktable, staring helplessly with nausea curdling the pit of my stomach.

Sable's sewing machine lay at my feet, exploded into a depositry of nuts and coils, its handwheel spinning sadly.

**Sable**

The day passed quickly after our mini-fishing escapade in he morning. We went island hopping for the rest of the day to all the tour locations the island had to offer, sampling exotic fruits and buying souveneirs for the twins and Mabel back home.

"I kind of feel bad for her," I said as we left the final souvenir shop, holding up our purchase- a pretty seashell pendant engraved with a intricate beach scene for Mabel, before tucking it back into its tissue paper wrapping.

"I thought the same," Tom replied with a pitiful shake of the head. "Everything was underpriced in her store- all the good for the consumer, but classical lack of business sense- and the state of the displays-"

"I was talking about Mabel, not the shop owner."

"Oh." he was quiet for a few moments before he spoke again. "Why?"

"Oh, _come on _Tom." I sighed, scuffing the ground with the toe of my shoe. "We left her home alone to babysit the twins- who are no angels, mind- while we jet off on some holiday without her. Don't you think she'd feel a little left out?"

"We didn't exactly _jet off _Sable-"

"Tom!"

"Alright, alright, fine. I see your point. But Mabel's not like that, yes? If anything I'm she's honoured you trust her enough with the twins to look after them for a full weekend."

"Hm...maybe." I paused as his paw bumped into mine and I curled my fingers around it out of habit. "Maybe not."

"What do you mean?" Tom asked, his gaze turning on me with his eyebrows raised.

"Well...maybe once upon a time she would have been happy at the independence. But she's grown up since we've moved. She's grown up a _lot,_"

By now we had reached the sloping path onto the beach and together we trekked down it in silence and to the pier to wait for the next water taxi, which would take us to the rented beach hut we would spend the night in.

"I...I think she's not craving for independence in the same way anymore. She's her own person now...seventeen, she's almost an adult. Maybe she wants to be treated as an equal rather than a child."

"Your point?"

"My point?" I echoed incredulously. "_My point _is she's my sister and I care about her. She's growing up, and...well, I worry about her."

"We all do, Sable, but you said it yourself, she's growing up. I don't think she'd appreciate your fussing like a mother hen, yes?" Tom replied, seemingly unfazed by my tone.

"I don't fuss," I scoffed derisively. "But I do care. Tom...do you think it's because of us?"

"Us?" he repeated. "What's because of us?"

"Her acting so...so...distant."

"You never said she was acting distant."

"I've noticed it though," The sun was just starting to lower in the sky; letting the hues of the night bleed into the orange light like an ink spot. A lighthouse flickered on in the distance from another island, and its light revolved, beckoning. "Maybe," I went on, far more reverently and softly as the weight of my words put a heavy note of despondence upon my heart. "maybe it was us, having our own family...getting married and having the twins...maybe she's...lonely."

An arrow of seagulls forked across the sky, their raucous screeching dying away as their silhouettes sharpened against the dim sunlight.

"You really think so?" Tom asked after a brief silence.

"I don't know. It's just a guess. But I hope I'm worng."

"I...I suppose," he added. "it isn't unthinkable, hm."

"I know that's how I'd feel if I were in her position. That's the thing, I can't relate- I've never had the opportunity to be a child for as long as possible. Running a business and looking after a kid at age fifteen," the envy in my voice suddenly became apparent so I stopped speaking before I reached out and squeezed Tom's arm gratefully. "Thank you for understanding. It means a lot."

"Well, I care about her too. She is my sister-in-law after all, and aunt to my children. Of course I want her to be happy. When we got married I knew I wanted your best interests at the top of my priorities, and if your happiness comes from your family's then I care too."

A warm gratitude spread across my face in the form of a smile as I leant upwards and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"It's things like this that make me love you, Tom Nook,"

**Mabel**

Peeling back the plaster on Clarable's paw made me grimace. Several hours had passed, but the dozen or so tiny pinpricks dotting her paw were still bright and angry, oozing droplets of fleshy disgustingness when prodded. Her entire palm was rouged darkly and swollen, as if she'd contracted some kind of skin disease.

Clarable whined dolefully as I carefully probed the little red puckers, squirming in protest each time I made contact. Clearly it was sore.

"Aunteeeeeeee!"

"Alright, alright I'm done." I released her wrist, letting her clamber off my lap and over to the pile of assorted dolls and toys she had previously been playing with before I had wanted to check her paw. She sat down, picked up a small plastic figure and eyed it critically before resolving to chew on it whilst she surveyed the remaining toys doubtfully, as if unsure how to proceed with play.

I'd never felt so guilty in my life as I did that evening, supervising my nieces whilst they played absent-mindedly with the litter of bright plastic scattered over the pink carpet. Today had been nothing short of a nightmare- tears, tantrums, _trauma, _in Clarable's case...and not to mention Sable's sewing machine.

My stomach lurched everytime it crossed my mind and nausea stabbed the back of my throat it was an effort to refrain from bursting into tears myself.

_I broke Sable's sewing machine._

_I _broke _it._

"Broke" seemed too tame of a word to justify the damage I had caused. "Broke" was a cute little word used to diminish an accident's severity; besides, it usually implied it could be fixed.

The sewing machine was shattered into a thousand fragments, ruptured and cracked and severed and useless.

Sure, she could get a new one- but think of all the history strung around that machine as tightly as the coils of thread it spun out like an articulate spider into hundreds upon hundreds of clothes in its lifetime. Besides...it was precious to Sable. It was precious to us all. One of the last remaing relics from the era in which our parents existed. I did still have my marbles, locked away in a box under my bed, but they didn't quite retain the same sentimental value as the sewing machine. Now it lay in its pieces at the bottom of a black bag in the store; it was if the final ghosts of my mother and father's memories had been wrecked with it. Once the machine's fragments were finally thrown away I couldn't bear to think that the phantoms of my parents' existence would be swept away just as easily from my mind. The sewing machine had been one of the final remnants of proof in my memory that they'd existed at all.

I'd closed the store early to give me time to clean up after the twin's rampage, with said perpertrators strapped _firmly _into their stroller with as many toys as I could cram in with them to stifle any fragment of the screaming fit. It took me well over an hour to straighten the store out- excluding the store room- and it didn't help I insisted on checking Clarable's paw every few minutes before we could dash home, rip a plaster from its box under the bathroom sink and protect her little battle wound. Oh, imagine Sable and Tom's reaction when they found out their daughter's paw had become a pincushion. They'd never trust me with anything again.

The thought pushed even more guilt-ridden sobs into the back of my throat, the pressure so great it was comparable to constructing a dam out of pebbles to hold back an ocean already suffocating you into its watery depths.

Fable tottered over to my side, tugging on my sleeve with a demanding shout of "Bike! Bike!"

I shook my head apologetically, swallowing the guilt-regret-sorrow combination back into the pits of my stomach, for when it could be released later. "No, Fable, no bike. We're not getting it out now."

Fable stuck out her lower lip- despite her limited vocabulary she understood the concept of "no" at the very least. She comically pulled the overly-sulky face before seeing I wasn't going to do anything about her request and trotted away once more, returning with a brightly coloured cubic picture book. She pressed it into my lap expectantly with a joyous shout of "Stowee!"

"What do we say?"

"_Pwease, _Auntee." she lisped and in spite of myself I smiled at her obedience, taking the book and pulling her onto my lap, opening the first page as she began to chatter and stab pictures of primary-colour based lions and tigers and deer and trees and bushes, explaining them in great detail in her own babble. I lowered my chin until it rested on her head, snuffling into her still-baby-soft spines. She smelt of baby shampoo and the musk of tailor's chalk. Being part of a tailor's family, I guess you just inherently gained the smell of crisp new fabric or sewing machine oil. As this thought casually wandered across my mind my stomach turned and I closed my eyes, feeling sick as I flipped the page for Fable. How nice it must be to be under two years old and have nothing more stressful in your life than your own wellbeing. Getting older meant you had to factor the implications of your actions upon others, as well as fitting in your own welfare somewhere...but not too much, lest you appear conceited. Today had been too much. So much I didn't know what I wanted with myself anymore than when I was as little as the twins. I just wanted it all to end and have my sister back.

We passed fifteen minutes or so until Fable grew bored of her detailed explainations and my feigned interest and attempted to figure out how to turn the page herself. She was starting to rip them, so I closed the book and laid it aside, lifting her off my legs and stretched out the numbness in them from her solid little weight...

And that's when I saw Clarable crying.

When I say crying I don't mean she was screaming and sobbing like usual- she was _actually _crying, with genuine tears slipping down her cheeks, one after the other as she snuffled in disdain, looking down at the pile of toys at her feet with watery eyes.

"Clarable!" I exclaimed, shuffling across the room on dead legs to get to her before sitting on my knees with paws helplessly in my lap. "What's wrong, sweetheart? Does your paw hurt? Sweetie, don't cry...what's wrong?"

She peered up at me, allowing my finger to wipe away the tears resting on her cheeks, her big azure-like eyes distilled with tears as she sniffled. Her lower lip trembled.

"Want...Mama..."

My throat constricted with pity as I pressed a paw against my mouth so as not to burst into tears myself before my forlorn little niece.

"Mama's not...she's not here..." I said thickly in desperation, for what felt like the thousandth time today.

Clarable eyed me carefully before speaking up hopefully once more. "Daddy?"

"Daddy's not here either."

Her expression faltered and broke, like the fracture in a window pane beginning to splinter and spider into larger cracks. The glassy expression shattered and she let out a long pitiful whine. I was surprised she understood me, let alone react in such a strong manner. Perhaps after the exhaustion, the stress, the upheaval of the day had finally gotten to her and she just couldn't cope with the surge of emotion.

"Sh, Clarable, it's OK...don't cry anymore, it's OK..." I spread my arms out in anticipation for an embrace, expecting her to rush into them like she always did whenever she wanted comfort. "You have me! You have Auntie Mabel instead!"

Clarable observed me scathingly, considering the outstretched arms and faux bright smile accompanied by the bubbly voice. A few dark seconds passed before her eyes crinkled again and she suddenly screeched, "_No, _no WANT Auntie! Want Mama! Want Mama-ah-ah-ah-ah...!" Her breath caught in her throat with the final syllable as she began to sob and cry in her conventional sense once more. I dithered by her side, helpless, not knowing what to do. She didn't _want _me. She wanted Sable and Tom, her Mummy and Daddy...I was the one who made her paw hurt. I was the one who stopped her play time in the store. I wasn't good enough for her.

Trying to ignore the painful sting at the back of my eyes I tried to reach out and hold her close, but at my touch she shrieked even louder, kicking her heels on the floor in fury and swatted at my hand so hard it resounded harshly like a slap. I withdrew my hand, surprised at her viciousness as the point of contact buzzed with the mild pain of her strike.

Fable watched the proceedings doubtfully from a little way off, as if contemplating whether or not to join in her twin's screeching, but mostly just seemed perplexed why she was making so much noise over something she couldn't see.

I turned back to Clarable, who was curled into a fitful ball, paws striking the floor as she screamed and sobbed her little heart out, writhing across the carpet so much it left pink scratches up and down her arms. I reached out tentatively to catch hold of her limbs, not wanting any more injury besides her paw.

"Clarable," I begged. "Clarable, Mama's not here-"

"Want! Mama!"

"Mama and Daddy won't be back for a couple days..."

"Mama! Mam...ah...mam...ah!"

"Auntie's here- you'll have to make do with Auntie, Clarable-"

She sat up and glared at me with the ferocity of a near-two year old that was irrefutable. "WANT MAMA!" She roared at the top of her lungs, accentuated with a shriek that followed, dwindling into a wail.

"WELL I WANT YOUR MAMA HERE TOO!" I bellowed in response, finally dropping the dam and letting the ocean sweep me up in is tide and the hot tears spilled down my cheeks. "She could take care of you and know what you want and deal with your tantrums- I _wish _she was here but she's not_, _Clarable, she's _not; _and there's nothing we can do about it, so _please just stop crying!"_

With this I buried my face into my paws and let all the sentiments the dam contained overflow and spill and consume me in an overwhelmed torrent. The warmth of tears slipped between my fingers and matted the coarse fur over my paw as I hunched over and struggled to breathe through the surge of profuse inclination.

It was a while until I composed myself enough to peek up from inbetween my fingers, abashed at my meltdown even though I was certain the twins didn't understand nor would they remember it. Nevertheless, Fable was at my side, tugging at my sleeve, as if in a heart-wrenchingly endearing attempt at comfort. I wound a grateful arm around her back and embraced her close, hoping my thanks were apparent enough. I looked up to see if Clarable was as appeased.

How nice it would have been if my outburst had shocked her into silence and in an equally endearing fashion to her sister she subconciously realised how hurt and stricken I was as well and ceased her yells.

How nice it would have been.

No, as soon as I quieted, her screeching resumed with equal ferocity as before, ear-shatteringly heart breaking.

"For God's sake," I whispered under my breath, tears replaced with an awful attitude reached at the end of my tether. I was ready to scoop up the squealing little pig with no regard to her comfort and shake her until she _really _squealed- you have to understand I was _really _pissed at this point- no other way to put it- when I was interuppted by a hammering resounding from downstairs, and I jolted, surprised we had visitors at a time like this.

I dithered helplessly between Clarable's screams, her cries for Mama indistinguishable beneath her screeching, wondering which party I should attend to first.

There was another knock, ending in a sort of leading note like a question so I resolved to seizing both twins and dropping them in their respective cribs with a handful of oddments I scooped up from the floor, hovering at Clarable's side begging her to be quiet, _please _be quiet.

As this proved to be ineffective I abandoned my attempts and scurried downstairs, snapping on lights as I went before unbolting the door and drawing away the latch and throwing it open to greet out visitor.

"Hi," he acknowledged with a tilt of the head.

"Kicks," I said breathlessly, suddenly overly-concious of my face still sticky with tears and rubbed at my face surreptitiously. "Hey,"

Kicks' eyes lingered a moment too long on my matted under-eye fur and smiled sheepishly, though I could tell I wasn't fooling him. For once he wasn't wearing his cap, so his overly-dramatic sweep of white fur was visible. He kept reaching up and patting it self-conciously into place which I found- dare I say it, cute? His shirt was untucked and the braces hung loose about his thighs. His dark eyes glinted at my greeting which he responded with an identical "Hey,"

We dithered helplessly on the doorstep for a moment whilst I rushed through my head to figure out the suitable etiquette for such a situation- was I supposed to invite him in? Offer refreshments? We didn't have much...just baby biscuits as far as snacks went.

I could still hear Clarable's wails from down here and I resisted the urge to slam the door behind me to drown them out for a second. Kicks, however, seemed intrigued.

"Is that one of the twins?" he enquired.

I set my lips in a grim line and nodded. "Yep, Clarable. She won't settle down for me. It's tough when you're not the one watching their parents struggle, instead you're struggling," I tried to laugh but it came out flat and deflated and humourless.

He smiled lopsidedly with one corner of his mouth, stuffing his paws into his pockets. "Well, I'll believe you. You look like you've had a rough day."

"How rude!" I exclaimed, mockingly pretending to take offence, before passing a paw over my unkempt spines. "Although, you're not wrong. It's been tough. "

We were quiet for a few more seconds and I heard Clarable splutter as if choking on her own noise. The scenario of her actually choking flooded my head and renewed urgency to return to the room filled me.

"Um- well, it was good to see you, but I should probably go see what she wants-" I began, making to close the door.

"Wait," I halted and Kicks cleared his throat, his gaze wandering abashed to elsewhere as if he was mentally preparing what he wanted to say. "I...I came round...well...y'see...dammit...uh...d...d'you wan...couldya use a hand?"

I blinked twice.

"You want to help? With the twins?" I echoed. "Um...are you sure? They're pretty wild..."

"I know. I mean..." he chuckled helplessly. "A customer came into my store this afternoon complaining about the state of yours...so...I figured you might want some help? If you want? Since you're babysitting?"

"Oh...oh Kicks that...that'd be wonderful," I said breathlessly, stepping aside to let him in, sliding the latch back into place and bolting the door once more. "They've been way too much for me to handle alone- upstairs is back this way..."

Kicks ducked his head in agreement, a bashful smile visible beneath his snout, asI led him up the back staircase, my heart fluttering in my chest as we went.

_There's a boy in our flat. I'm alone with a boy. I'm all alone with a boy..._

The cries became much louder as we reached the top of the stairs and re-entered the twin's room. Fable was decently quiet but clearly getting more and more distressed by her sister's noise. Clarable in question had her back arched, her face as red as a stop light and her eyes squeezed tight shut, tears glistening in every crevice her face made. The plaster on her paw had either fallen off or been peeled away because she was digging her claws into her palms so hard the little pin pricks were starting to ooze red droplets once more.

"Oh crap," I sighed, scooping her up and bouncing her about, taking hold of her wrist and going over to the bureau by Fable's crib where there was a box of tissues. I grabbed one, eased her fist open and went to wipe away the blood.

"Want Mama!" she was still insisting the same phrase into my ear but there was a distinct hoarse rasp to her words and she was muttering between the cries now. Clearly being held by Auntie was better than first anticipated, and better than not being held by anyone at all.

"Crikey," Kicks said when he saw the red tissue in my hand. "What'd she do?"

"Oh, there was an incident earlier involving some poorly placed pins and her paw." I flushed in humiliation at the memory of the occurence and threw the tissue away into the bin at the foot of the crib. Before I could withdraw my arm Fable reached out and caught hold of my sleeve, tugging triumphantly as if she was pleased with herself for snagging such a prize. "Hey, I didn't forget about you Fable- can you just let go a sec-" without my other arm to support her I could feel Clarable slipping as I tried to wrangle my sleeve out of Fable's grasp. "-please let go- ah, Clarable's going to fall-! Fable please- Kicks!" I cried just as I felt Clarable's hold on my shoulder fall away.

He lurched forwards the moment I said his name and seized Clarable from my loosening grasp a split second before she had chance to slip to the floor.

"There we go," he said gruffly, shifting her in his arms, trying to get a good grip on her still-whimpering form. "That was close. Betcha glad you have me here now, eh?"

"More than I can put into words," I chuckled casually before I paused realising the actual depth of the words that had just crossed my lips. Kicks was looking at me curiously too. "I-I mean, looking after the twins so suddenly makes me feel so unprepared."

"Yeah, I can see why," he said softly, looking down at Clarable and recoiling in surprise when he saw she was examining him with equal intensity- and I was just as shocked to realise she wasn't crying anymore.

"Hey, Clarable, you remember Kicks?" I said softly, reaching out to pick up Fable to show her the attention she so demanded. "Oh, I'm sorry, it's 'Kicth' isn't it?"

"Oy oy oy don't get me stuck with 'Kicth' as a nickname," he joked when all of a sudden Clarable squealed in- I couldn't believe it- _joy _and cried out "KICTH!" holding her paws up to his face in recognition.

I laughed as Kicks jumped in surprise at her spontaneous elated shout, nearly dropping her himself as he gave me a withering look in response.

"Thank you Mabel," he said in a tone dripping with droll sarcasm. "For getting me stuck with Kicth as a nickname,"

I grinned wickedly. "You're welcome. But hey, you got her to stop crying!"

"That I did," he looked as equally bemused as I felt- I was pretty sure he didn't handle kids too often, the fact he was able to shush a toddler I had known since she was born was perplexing, if not enviable. "Anyway...uh, what do you need a hand with?"

I checked the clock on the wall. "Well it's nearly seven. They usually get put to bed at about half past sooo...I guess that makes it supper time." I smiled before going over to the door way, beckoning to Kicks to follow. "Come forth to the kitchen, Kicth,"

"Don't you dare start calling me Kicth," he said from behind me as I made my way to the end of the hall. "Clarable's allowed, she can't pronounce the S,"

"Oh yes she can." I turned around and bent down so I was at Clarable's level and made a scissoring motion with my fingers. "Clarable, what goes snip-snip?"

She eyed my fingers and expression doubtfully for a few seconds before resolving there was no point in another temper tantrum and exclaimed "SIZZAZ!"

Laughing, I straightened up and went over to the table, placing Fable in her booster seat (they'd outgrown the high chairs just after Christmas) and waiting for Kicks to follow. He handed me Clarable, still shaking his head in dismay at his new label, but as I went to buckle her in, she started struggling and thrashing around, whining, and the fragments of her fit from before started to shine back through the happier face.

"What?" I said, holding my paws up to show I wasn't hurting her. "What do you want?"

"Maybe she doesn't like the seat?" Kicks proffered.

"She's never cared before," I frowned as I lifted her back out of the chair and onto my hip. "She could just still be in a mood like before...what're you doing, Clarable?"

She looked at me, then at her seat, then Kicks, before extending an arm and pointing at him.

"Kicth," she mumbled. "Want...Kicth."

Kicks face melted instantly at the endearment of it all and gave me a soft, gooey, heart-stricken look.

"Now that is unbelievably adorable," I stated holding her out for Kicks to take, trying to push back the sourness pooling in the pits of my stomach. I was her _Auntie. _Kicks was just one step above of a stranger to her. I had known her, looked after her, and played with her since she was a newborn. This was the thanks I got? It wasn't quite utter rejection...but still.

Kicks took Clarable and she buried her face into his chest, a sleepy little smile visible under her snout as her paws went around his neck. Kicks himself looked ridiculously pleased Clarable had taken such a shine to him.

"How 'bout that," he said softly, absent-mindedly swaying back and forth with my niece. "Who knew she'd like me this much, eh?"

"Well, I could've used your help today. Like I said they were absolute nightmares."

"Why? What happened?"

I paused by the kitchen cupboards, in the midst of getting the twin's snacks and night-time bottles of milk ready, deliberating whether or not I wanted to tell Kicks how freaking incapable I'd been at handling the twins, especially after he'd revealed himself as the Toddler-whisperer. I didn't want him to see me as- well, the overwhelmed mess I was.

"Mabel?"

"Oh, nothing much," I said breezily. "Just the complete destruction of the shop floor, store room and Clarable's paw. And...well...accidentallybreakingSable'ssewingmachinebutthatdoesn'treallymatternow so it's all good!"

"I believe I hear sarcasm," Kicks chuckled as I made my way back over to the table with a plate of baby biscuits and cubes of cheese, as well as the twins' bottles tucked under my arm which I placed on the table top with a sigh.

"It sucks having to act as a parent. Especially when all they want are their real parents."

"Is that why Clarable was crying?"

"Mm hm."

I picked up a biscuit and held it out to Fable, who, after eying it suspiciously for a moment, took it with a happy little noise and began gnawing on its edge. Kicks took one for Clarable, rousing her from her nearly-asleep stupor (clearly wrung out and exhausted by tears) before she sleepily took it from him and slurped away quite contentedly.

I sat down across from Kicks and rested my elbow on the table, supporting my chin with my paw as I watched Fable salivate over the cookie. A few moments passed in silence before I spoke again.

"Hey...Kicks?"

"Hn?"

"Can...can I tell you something? Something personal?"

"Course,"

"Are you sure? You won't think I'm weird or anything?"

"Really? You? Weird?" Kicks turned his dark red eyes on me with eyebrows raised humourously. "Mabel, you're talking to a parentless teenaged shoe maker. If you don't consider that weird, then I don't know what is."

I chuckled hollowly before the humour slipped out my voice. I glanced back at Fable, who had finished her cookie and was straining against the confines of her high chair at the plate in desperation for another one. I picked it up and held the whole thing towards her, and, with a happy little crow she took one, deliberated for a moment and took another one cautiously, eyeing me doubtfully like she was unsure she was allowed to. I shook my head in mock disdain, with a derisive tut of "Greedy."

Silence filled the room, only interuppted by the sharp ticking of the clock as seconds passed. Kicks sat there patiently, waiting for me to say something. Words buzzed and flew around my head as I deliberated how to best say what I wanted to...or at least in the least weird manner possible.

"I...I haven't really told anyone before...it sounds really childish and stupid and irresponsible but it's been bothering me for a long time and I've had no one to talk to about it." I spoke slowly and deliberately, choosing my words carefully. "I...well...ever since Sable came home with the twins I felt...um, I guess jealous? And that feeling just kind of grew when I watched her be loved by them so unconditionally, and then when she got married, and we moved here...I was...envious of her perfect life. She had this wonderful husband and two beautiful kids and I just..." something painfully hard lodged itself in the back of my throat as my eyeballs prickled in shame. It took a moment to swallow the tears before I could talk again. "...I was just there, you know? Just passing by. Just watching as their family grew up together and lived and laughed and loved...all together. I mean, I'm the Auntie, I'm their "extended" family. They don't quite...need me."

"Mabel...they're your family. Of course they need you."

"I know!" At this I let a defeated smile slip onto my face. "You see? That's the weird part. I know they probably do love me and want me around. Even though the twins' behaviour today really gives that thought a run for its money." I paused to insinuate a scathing glance on Clarable, memories of her refusal to be held by anyone but Kicks still bitterly fresh. "But there's just that small voice, you know? That small voice that mutters "what if you're wrong, what if they don't care, what if this, what if that,"..." My voice cracked once again and I broke off, letting my head droop down to stare at my paws lying weakly in the divot of my legs.

"...Mabel, are you...are you lonely here?"

I sniffed and gave him a watery smile. "Not really. I mean, I have you, don't I?"

Kicks ducked his head himself and smiled sheepishly. "Thanks. But I meant at home. Do you feel lonely when you're...here?" he gestured to the room around us and for a moment I glanced at the canvas of Tom and Sable holding the twins by the door, my gaze lingering deliberately on their faces pressed close against each other, eyes screwed up closed and noses brushing softly.

"Sometimes more than I can bear," I whispered. A few seconds passed. I opened my mouth to speak again. "I-"

"AUNTEEE!"

We both jumped noticiably at Fable's screech, completely caught off guard by the volume of her tone.

"What, Fable?" I said, trying to rid my voice of any misery still there- she didn't like it when people talked to her when they were upset.

She waved her arms at me, grunting and babbling as if she was desperate to tell me something, before her face deepened a shade or two and her brow dipped into a deep 'v' between her eyebrows. It became very apparent a moment or two later what she was doing.

"Oh, God, Fable, that stinks!" I recoiled, clapping a paw to my nose in disgust as Kicks laughed behind me. "Uh, way to kill the mood kiddo." I said as I reached out and unbuckled her from the seat, gingerly holding her at arm's length, much to Kicks' amusement.

"Aw, come on, Mabel. Don't be such a girl about it,"

I threw him a dirty look as I gathered up the empty bottles and plate with my free hand, dropping them in the sink as I passed. "In case you haven't noticed, I AM a girl, thanks."

"I know, I know," Regardless, he kept chortling all the way down the hall as we went back into the twins room, him carrying Clarable all the while whilst I laid Fable down on the changing table, rolling my sleeves up as my face set in a grimace.

"Uh. No matter how many you've changed before, diapers are just disgusting, no two ways about it." I muttered viciously, bundling up the dirty one before pulling a fresh out of the drawer.

"Come on, it's not that bad." he said from behind me.

I plucked up the dirty bundle from the work top besides me and dangled it in the air. "_It's not that bad? _In that case, would you mind taking this and putting it in the laundry hamper for me?"

"Can't sorry, arms full," he nodded at Clarable who was pretty much fast asleep on him now, her eyelids fluttering open and closed with each breath. "But...the laundry? Doesn't i just go in the bin?"

"Cloth diapering," I replied, fixing the poppers on the clean diaper before pulling Fable's shirt off too- might as well put her in her pyjamas now. "It's messier, but cheaper."

"Oh I see." There was a pause before Kicks spoke again. "Man, look at us. All the bad things people could expect two teenagers to do when they're home alone and we're here discussing diapers."

I snorted as I pulled Fable's arm through her sleeve and buttoned up her sleep suit. "What do you mean by 'bad things', eh?" I asked, scooping Fable up into my arms and fixing Kicks with a teasing look.

To my surprise his cheeks flushed, and though his lips parted, all that came out was a long, drawn-out, "Ummm..."

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," I said hurriedly, confused as to why he was embarrassed all of sudden. I teased him all the time so it wasn't that...and it's not like the subject was weird...

Maybe...maybe what I'd just said sounded...I don't know...sounded like I was implying I wanted to _do _something bad?

All of a sudden it clicked and I felt my own cheeks heating up.

"W-well if you want to give me Clarable, I-I'll get her ready for bed, and...um...then we should be done here." I babbled, dropping Fable into her crib and reaching out for Clarable.

The next ten minutes or so were spent mostly in silence as I put Clarable's pyjamas on for her and took them both to the bathroom to wash their faces and brush their few teeth before tucking them into their respective cots. Kicks was quiet, following me round like a shadow, holding a twin when needed and shushing Clarable when she started whining because she was tired, but that odd tension didn't go away. It was nail-bitingly awkward.

When finally both girls were down and out for the count, I closed the door behind us gently, and faced Kicks, a shy smile creeping onto my face. "Looks like we're done here."

"Guess so," he smiled sheepishly in return, before the colour returned to his face and he dropped his head shyly once again. "Guess...guess I'll be going then."

"Let me get the door for you- there's a lot of locks, it difficult to get it unbolted unless you're used to it." I offered, making my way to the end of the hall and down the stairs. "Tom just likes being secure, I suppose."

"Yeah. Guess so."

I internally slapped myself as we reached the shop floor. Stupid. So stupid. Why the hell did I have to make things all awkward? Why the hell did I have to ruin a perfectly normal evening?

I undid the latch and drew away the bolt, opening the door silently and stepping to the side to let Kicks out. The cool night air crept in like a cautious visitor, teasing the prospect of coming in. There was a faint line of orange light on the horizon, and the inky blue clouds in the sky were drifting away from us, as if to follow it. A sliver of the crescent moon hung, delicately arched in the darkening sky.

"Well...nice to have seen you, Mabel," Kicks said, dipping his head in farewell and making for outside. I pressed my lips together into what I hoped was a grateful smile and nodded in return.

"Yeah, same."

His head turned to face me one last time, a casual smirk on his face, deep red eyes looking almost...wistful. "See you, then."

"Bye." He began to walk away as I bid him farewell, my heart thudding in my chest, my togue heavy with the weight of words unspoken. I couldn't let him leave. I couldn't let him leave, just like that. I don't know what was compelling me, begging me not to just stand here and watch him turn his back and disappear...

"_Wait!"_

I dashed out of the store, reaching out and seizing Kick's sleeve with my paw so he recoiled in surprise. "I...I didn't get to thank you for coming over. Helping...you know...with the twins. I really couldn't have survived without you," The words came thick and fast, leaving me breathless.

"Oh..." he looked a little surprised. "Oh, no problem. Don't worry about it. I don't mind lending a paw when it's needed. Besides, I'm pretty fond of those kids."

I smiled before it dropped from my face, and I psoke again. "Um...and about what I said earlier...about being lonely? Just forget it. It's irrelevant now anyway...like I said, I've got you, and you're a good friend. I like you, Kicks."

At this Kick's lips parted and an "ah" escaped, his cheeks pinking with colour before he ducked his head shyly as if he couldn't handle my praise.

"Oh...sorry, did I embarrass you?" I asked hurriedly, releasing his sleeve.

"No, no, it's not that," he said with a bashful half-smile. "It's just...yeah, I like you too Mabel." He looked up and met my gaze, before I felt his warm paw slip into mine. "I really like you."

"Um...thank...you?" My heart was pounding, drumming into the ends of my fingertips, resounding in my ears.

"You're funny and easy to talk to. You treat me as an equal. You're not afraid to be yourself or embrace your real feelings. You're honest and caring and really good at what you do...yeah, I like you Mabel, I really, really like you."

His cheeks were still rouged harshly and I could feel the blood rushing to my own face as his grip on my paws tightened. A cool breeze whispered out of no where, threading between us, springing goosebumps up onto my arms.

"Kicks I don't understan-"

"I'm...I'm not the best with words and I don't want to go into some long sappy speech...but...ah hell." His eyes scrunched up, his lips puckered and his entire face lunged for mine. I jolted back in surprise, alarmed...when I noticed he had stopped, dead still, and was staring at the base of my throat. I raised a paw in confusion, until my fingers brushed the necklace he had given to me.

"You're wearing it," he said dumbly, as if he couldn't quite believe it.

"Well...yeah, of course. I mean, like I said, I like you, Kicks," I ducked my head, cheeks pinking, until I felt his warm palm slide under my chin, tip it upwards, and press his lips to mine.

I froze stock still as my heart rammed into my mouth, cramming all my words into the back of my throat. My grip on Kick's paws stiffened, his claws digging into my palms as bewilderment thudded in my skull.

_Kicks is kissing me._

And the one word that sprang immediatly to mind was-

_Ew._

**Sable**

It was long after dark when we finally stumbled into our rented accomodation for the night- a sort of large beach hut, mixed with a log cabin, with an empty fireplace and one big white bed in the middle of the room, and a small bathroom off towards the left.

"Tom, you should have _asked _where the water taxi was going before we got on it at this time of night," I chided, dropping our bags we had picked up from the main island hold into a pile next to the door.

"Will you please drop that?" He said weakly in response, his mouth set into a pathetic little grin. "I tried when I realised we were going the wrong way, but I didn't want to correct the captain in case I was wrong..."

I sighed with exasperation, passing a paw over my face as I crossed the room to the bed, put our over night bag on it and sat down; easing my sandals off and rubbing my aching toes in relief. We'd been on our feet pretty much all day, and after the water taxi mishap we'd had a very long walk to the next port, and I was more than grateful to be able to finally collapse onto the mattress, relishing the feeling of bare feet and uncramped toes.

Tom closed and locked the door behind him, kicking his own shoes off and drawing the blinds so the only light was from a dim lamp casting an orange-hued glow about the room. The shadows were long, but not menacing- comforting, almost, gentle like the careful smudge of a pencil mark across a page.

I stretched and yawned, before reaching for my case and flipping it open. "Right. I'm going to get my pyjamas on and brush my teeth. Don't come in the bathroom,"

"Yes, yes, I know," Tom shook his head in mild amusement. "You know, we are married, Sable, you don't have to hide away, I've seen everything before."

I flushed madly and seized a pillow, flinging it haphazardly at him. It landed harmlessly a few steps shy of his feet, as he laughed at my reaction. "Shut up," I muttered, grabbing my pyjamas and turning around to face the wall. I began pulling my shirt off and Tom's chuckles stopped.

"I thought you were going in the bathroom, hm?"

"I _was _until you made that comment. So I'm going to get changed here, problem?"

"No, none at all."

"Good." I grit my teeth, willing the colour in my cheeks to fade. "And you best not be looking."

Tom spluttered once again as I threw my shirt onto the floor and grabbed my pyjama top, hurriedly pulling it down before I felt the mattress dip beside me.

"You're so blatantly charming it's ridiculous," Tom murmured as I twisted around, his face inches from my own. His lips brushed my cheek, scarcely grazing the skin's surface, causing goosebumps to prickle across my arms.

"You find that charming?" I said softly. His paw rested on top of mine and our fingers instinctively entwined. "I...I've always been worried I came across as...a prude."

"Hm? No...no, you're not like that. We've got two daughters back home, isn't that enough proof, yes?"

I laughed softly, pressing my head into my husband's shoulder, his subtle, musky scent whirling up my nostrils. "Hey, doesn't it feel strange going straight to bed? You know, without having to get the twins washed and fed and put to sleep?"

Tom withdrew a little from our embrace, meeting my gaze. "Yes...yes, it does." A weak smile crossed his face. "Do you miss them?"

"A little,"

Maybe the lie was evident, because Tom leaned forwards and kissed me on the forehead, tipping my head upwards with his paw under my chin. "We'll see them tomorrow night, it won't be too long. I miss them too."

I smiled gratefully in response, as he pulled away from me, reaching into the bag by our side and getting out his own night wear and toothbrush.

There was a long silence that passed as we both finished getting changed, the only noise being the trill of a cricket or cicada outside our window and the muted noise of the waves lapping against the shore in a steady rhythm.

"It's funny, isn't it?" I said after a while, folding my day clothes carefully and laying them almost reverently on the bedside table. "How quickly the twins became such big parts of our lives. I mean...I can't even imagine life without them now. I don't even _want _to."

Tom beckoned for me to join him once more and I lay down by his side, my head resting in the divot of his shoulder. His paw rubbed my arm comfortingly. "But?" he pressed.

I sighed. "Well...sometimes I wonder if we rushed into this too quickly."

"You mean getting married?"

I nodded. "And having the twins. I mean, I love the kids with all my heart but this trip just makes me think I would've _loved _to do this stuff with you when we...you know, were child-less,"

"Hm," Tom shifted beneath me and I sat up a little, twisting around so we were face-to-face. "I know what you mean. But, then again, none of this was planned. It's not like we had the choice, yes? The twins certainly weren't planned,"

"I know," I lay back down, breathing softly into the cotton of Tom's shirt. "Still, I would've- if we had had the choice- I would've wanted to wait. At least have a couple of years together."

I felt Tom stiffen beneath me and it was instantly obvious what he was thinking of.

"Tom...it's not your fault we didn't have that chance."

"Thanks Sable." he said, his lips in a grim line. "But you know I still don't forgive myself for that. For any of it."

I rolled over and craned my neck to plant a kiss on his brow. His expression softened as he caught hold of my chin with his forefinger and thumb, pulling me closer, our lips meeting.

"Well I do," I whispered, clambering over and pressing my body to his.

**Mabel**

I stood, my back pressed against the wall of Tom's shop, wanting something solid, something reassuringly real in...whatever the state of the world was right now.

_Kicks just kissed me. He _kissed _me._

And I could think was "ew"?!

I slapped my paw to my forehead, mentally cursing myself for the thousandth time in the three minutes that had passed since then. Kicks had withdrawn, taken in my stricken expression with a gentle smile before he dipped his head and turned on his heel, disappearing to his store, at a perhaps quicker pace than usual. As soon as he'd gone, I scrubbed my mouth with the back of my hand as hard as I could before my lips stung and I lowered my arm.

With I sigh, I let my head tip back and hit the wall, facing the night sky, completely devoid of clouds now. The stars had begun to peek out, glittering in the murky expanse.

It was gross. It was warm, and _wet, _and _slimy..._thinking of Sable and Tom doing that all the time made me shudder. Apparently the exchange of saliva was appealing to them. It certainly wasn't to _me. _

But still...he kissed me.

The gross-ness of the deed was still there but the intent lingered longer. He said he liked me. He held my paws. He kissed me. On the lips. No give-or-take. Full on.

My heart swelled in my chest and a small smile perked the corners of my lips at this thought. _Kicks likes me. I like him too._

So what did that make us?

Immediatly my smile faded and my expression clouded.

He didn't directly _say _"will you be my girlfriend", did he? All he did was walk away...

But he still likes you! He said so himself!

But what did he _mean?_

I passed a paw over my face, before glancing up at the windows of our flat. It was so eerily silent I'd completely forgotten about the twins- but even as I re-entered the shop and poked my head around the door, they were still fast asleep, Fable huddled in a little ball, and Clarable sprawled across her blankets, a sticky spot of drool under her head.

I attempted to lie down myself and get some sleep- I wanted to be up early again tomorrow to clean up the rest of the store before Sable got home- but instead of unconciousness I was met with nothing but the staring of the blank, white ceiling above my bed.

Sitting up, I glanced at the clock- it was approaching eleven- and sighed, fanning myself by plucking at my shirt. It was stuffy in the apartment, and the windows scarcely opened more than a few inches unless I felt like snapping my arm in two trying to open it all the way. I stood up, stretched before padding into the hall and straining my ears to hear if the twins were still settled.

Silence.

It was ridiculously airless for March inside, and that, combined with the insomnia I grabbed a sweatshirt, pulling it down and over my pyjama shirt and and shorts with the resolve to go for a walk to clear my mind.

To get Kicks _off _my mind.

**Sable**

"You're too perfect...Sable...what did I do...to be so lucky...to deserve you...?"

I fell to Tom's side, breathless, a smile dancing across my lips, using my thumb to wipe away the perspiration on his forehead. He caught my gaze and grinned, taking my paw and kissing it softly, before entwining his fingers with mine and squeezing them tight. The bed covers slid away from us both, exposing my bare chest, but for once I didn't care, I didn't care one ounce. All that mattered right now was the man in front of me, my husband. I leant forwards, clasping his cheeks, kissing him once, twice, over and over.

_"You existed," _

**Mabel**

It was far cooler outside than I anticpated, and I hooked my paws inside the sleeves of the sweatshirt, shivering a little as I crossed the rails leading into town. I took a left, and almost immediatly came upon the little park I'd sat with the twins in last June, nearly a full year ago now.

A full year...it had been almost exactly that long since we moved here. One whole, complete year, a full rotation around the sun. That's how long it took me and Kicks to...to...

A smile spread across my face once more, but not in pleasure. It was a distastful, mocking smile, dripping with humourous irony. Fall in love? Mabel, you could hardly call it that. God knew what we were. An item? A couple? Love interests? Or just dumb teenagers?

Besides, did I "love" him?

I paused by a pink azalea bush, pausing to twist one of the flower's stems around my finger before it snapped off, winding around my index like a floral ring.

I liked him. That was obvious, and I knew that. He was a good friend, and I'd enjoyed almost every second of getting to know him over this past year.

But _love?_

What was love supposed to feel like? How was I supposed to know? It seemed way too farfetched to think I was inclined to "just know" like in a fairy story. How far did my "liking" stretch?

Exhaling softly, I dropped the blossom onto the ground, leaving it discarded on the path as I made my way onwards. The train track ran on my left, the park on my right, lined with a veritable nursery of shrubs in all colours and blooms. Straight ahead, there was the cliff, and along that walkway about twenty or thirty metres down was the path down to the beach. A villager, wallking past me, raised his hand in greeting from across the way before disappearing into his own house, the lights quickly shutting off.

From where I stood I could see the ocean swelling occasionally; a fluid beast waving and splintering as it lost height, consigning itself to beat at the shore softly.

My heart quickened as did my pace- I never spent much time on a beach; a handful of times when I was a kid, in Wenton, but the seashore there was extremely underwhelming, a sliver of sand framing the land, like a crust of bread. The thought of the cool sea breeze and soft grains of white sand distracted me, even for a mere moment in my giddiness.

As I rounded the corner around the hibiscus bushes I halted a split second, turning my head uncertainly.

The park was empty.

I frowned. How odd. I could've sworn I felt someone else's presence nearby- perhaps they too had just been on their way home? I tried to disregard it as I continued my way down to the beach path.

But that sensation of someone else being..._there..._didn't go away.

**Sable**

Long after Tom had fallen asleep I lay awake, sleep evading my senses, but I didn't mind. Everything ached- _particularly _inbetween my legs- but it was a feeling I'd didn't want to fade quickly by numbing it with the senselessness of slumber.

It had hurt at a few moments, but I loved every second of it, I loved every moment I could spend with him. I loved knowing the fact that I was enough for Tom.

**Mabel**

I slipped off my sneakers and let the cool softness of the sand slide between my toes, leaving my shoes at the foot of the sloping walkway. It was cold against the soles of my feet, clinging to every crevice it could. A little closer to shore, it grew smooth and compacted, pressed into a flat, spongey surface by the ocean's waves.

I moved a little closer to the edge, when the tide rushed in all of a sudden, swallowing my ankles. I took a sharp intake of breath at its freezing clutch before it receded, only to lap back again. The moonlight fracutured across the sea, glimmering shreds of it dancing over the waves like a million thread-like worms, skittering over the surface, diving in and out of sight.

I didn't know what to feel. I was happy Kicks had kissed me- at least I was happy in the sense of the intent- and I was ecstatic he said he liked me. But I was so confused. He liked me- but to what ex`tent? He kissed me- but why does it have to be so gross?

My fingers brushed the surface of my lips softly, trying to replicate the feeling. Maybe Kicks just wasn't a good kisser? Maybe it'd feel better next time?

Most importantly, how did I feel?

I folded my arms and hunched over, worming a lump of sand out of its place with my foot until the tide rushed over again, hurriedly smoothing the indent into a shallow divot.

I liked him, and the thought of calling him "my boyfriend" was excatly what I wanted. But was it a liking for _him _or a liking at the prospect of having a boyfriend?

Something solid bumped against my ankle, and I looked down, surprised. A small spiralled sea shell had washed in with the tide, and was falling away as the waves drew back before I stooped and caught hold of it, flicking away the lumps of damp sand clinging to its surface.

"How pretty," I mumured, drying it off with the cuff of my sleeve.

_Well_, I thought, tracing the spiral horn of the shell with my fingertip, smiling a little, _he makes me happy. That's good enough for me, for now._

A pebble skittered down the cliff behind me, I heard it clatter quietly down, but I didn't react until a footstep resounded.

I whipped around in surprise.

A figure stood at the top of the slope, darkened in the night, much taller and imposing than I. His eyes were locked on me, narrowed in a menacing stare before he spoke.

"Sable?"

**Sable**

_Helpless._

_Useless._

_Watch and do nothing. Watch and do nothing, like you always have. Or better yet, run away again. That'll answer all your problems._

I whirled around, aware of the empty vastness surrounding me. Where was Tom? My daughters? Mabel? I knew nothing of where I was, nothing of what I was doing there, scarcely who I was, all I knew was that they were in danger.

_You're alone again. You can't do anything to help anyone._

I tried desperately calling their names, but I couldn't speak, my throat was dry and tight, I couldn't breathe...

_What can you do?_

A light exploded out of no where, and for a split second I saw my family- safe, together, happy. The twins looked at me with big sunny grins and Mabel beckoned for me to join them. Tom stood beside them both, a serene, knowing, loving smile on his face. A split second, nothing more. A darkness began to swallow them, spreading like oil across the picture perfect scenario, and I cried out, reaching forward to savagely claw away the seperation from my family. But it was as thick as oil, too, bubbling harshly and sticking to my fingers. It wound around my hands and I stepped back in horror as it tightened around my arms, binding, wrapping, sticking, forming a shape I instantly recognised.

I squeezed my eyes tight, mouthing no, no, please no, don't let it be, not again...never again...

The black of the creature in my arms began to recede, colouring into a white bundle, and though I tried to shake it away, I was frozen in place, cradling something I desperately wanted nothing to do with.

Tom suddenly appeared before me and my mouth widened in joy- but his expression was twisted in horror, his gaze fixed on the bundle in my arms, though I hurriedly tried to hide it from his view. His mouth opened and those words- those dreaded words, from that day, nearly three years ago- "_I'm not getting involved,_" and turned away, walking, quite calmly, quite casually away.

"TOM!" I shrieked. My voice had returned, but it was thick, my jaw heavy, making talking a stenuous effort. The bundle tumbled from my arms as I broke into a sprint to follow him, and a sudden maternal instinct overwhelmed my being, forcing me to turn around-

To see Mabel, who had caught it, and was peering into the blankets in confusion. Tears streaked down her cheeks as her head lifted and her gaze met mine.

"Mabe-"

I had barely spoken when the floor suddenly became fluid, swallowing me whole- and I was on a roof overlooking an all too familiar city; with a stranger forcing a ring onto my finger and a kiss onto my lips, and I was crying and I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, I was weak and helpless...

The stranger's eyes met mine, a crude smile playing upon his mouth and a cruelness evident in the soullessness of his gaze.

A familiar crudeness.

"I don't love you," I tried to sob. "I love Tom. Where's Tom...Tom-"

A ferocious hiss of a voice spoke.

"_He doesn't love you_."

And the stranger became instantly recognisable.

I screamed.

_"TOM!"_

**Mabel**

"Sable?" He repeated. "Sable? Is that you?" He was making his way down the sloping path, eyes narrowed in scrutiny in an attempt to identify.

I clutched the shell to my chest, a sudden sense of danger pervading my senses. I cleared my throat. "Um...no," I said as loudly as I dared. He had reached the beach now and stood only a few paces away. "I...I'm not Sable."

An orange fox, now illuminated in the reflection of the ocean, wearing a blue work apron- not dissimilar to Tom's back in the day- stood before me. His eyes slanted upwards, naturally narrowing his gaze, but as I spoke and he saw my face a look of disappointment drew across his face, as well as- dare I say, _anger?_

"Oh," he said. "Oh. Sorry. You...look like someone I knew."

I tried my best to smile. "Y-yeah, Sable. She's my older sister. I'm Mabel."

At this his expression lightened as if I'd snatched his attention.

"You're the sister?" he asked incredulously, looking at me up and down.

Something about the way his black pupils scanned my body, lingering here and there, hungrily taking in all he could made my heart thump worriedly. My grip on the shell tightened, its point digging into my palm.

"Do you know her?" I asked, trying to keep my voice as polite as possible, and not give way how frightened I actually was. He wasn't as imposing as first thought- only about half a head taller than me, and scrawny, at that- but his presence commanded a power, a power that was his and his alone.

He nodded. "I was- I mean, I met her a while ago. In the city."

My stomach jolted and I took an uncertain step back. Someone from Sable's past? From the _city? _She'd kept the secrets of what happened while she was there so well buried; she still hadn't told me everything of her experience. Even though I had had her diary to go off on, the details in that were sparse at best...so to have someone surface from something she was clearly happy to forget...it was impossible to tell if this was good or bad.

"We were good friends for quite some time. Very close, even," he was saying.

I nodded, politely attempting to maintain an interest.

"Is she around town at all today?"

The question caught me off guard and I stammered my way through a long utterance of uhs and ums before finally saying, "No...no, she's away for today and most of tomorrow. With her...um...husband."

At the word 'husband' the man's eyes darkened and his expression twisted into a scowl. "So they really did get married in the end...whore,"

"Um...what?"

"Nothing, nothing." His eyes flickered up and down me once more. "I've been in this town for quite a while now, once a week, selling my wares. I had hoped Sable might come and say hello, for old times sake."

"I don't think she knew-"

"Oh, she knew alright." The bone in the fox's jaw clenched visibly and his paws curled into fists. His dark eyes turned on me once more. "We met, very briefly, last year. She knew I was here." His lip curled. "Heh. All this time, she's still exactly the same. Still running away. What a coward."

"Excuse me?" I might have not always _liked _Sable, but she was my sister and hearing someone bad mouth her- especially to my face- stung harshly.

"Tell me- Mabel, was it?" he said quietly. He tucked his thumbs into the waistband of his apron, sauntering a step or two closer across the sand. "You think you know everything about your sister, right? You think you know every last crazy thing about her?"

"Um...not everything," I said shakily. Every muscle in my body was screaming at me to run but I saw no way out of the situation. He could take chase if he wanted to, and probably catch me...the police station was all the way on the other side of town, and practically everyone else were in their homes. "But she's kind, and thoughtful, and hard working- she can be a bit clumsy, sometimes she struggles to admit her faults, but's she strong and certainly, by no means, a coward."

"You think so?" he regarded me once more with a look of amused interest. "I suppose it makes sense, she's your older sister; you'll idolise her, am I right?"

"I don't-"

"Well let me tell you, those nine months I knew her she was a different person. She's a liar. She's needy. She couldn't be independent if she tried- and by the looks of things, and how quick she got married, that hasn't changed."

"No- she's not-"

"She didn't appreciate anything. She isolated herself and then cried she was lonely. She ignored every good deed that was sent her way- and clung to some _fantasy _spiel about an _idiot _she refused to give up on!"

There were fearful tears stinging at the back of my eyes as I took another step back, this time plunging ankle-deep into the water. He was breathing hard, angrily, looking capable of murder.

I was scared.

"You know what she did to me?" he demanded. "Probably not. She probably hasn't even mentioned my name to you at all, huh? Pretending I never existed?" He grit his teeth and his expression was one of ferocity. I opened my mouth to cry for help- cry for somebody, anybody- but all that came out was a hiss of air. "I'm leaving this town tomorrow, for good. I'm sick of waiting for her to face up to her past. To face _me._ But if she won't remember me..." he looked me up and down once more. "I'll just have to leave a reminder."

All of a sudden he reached out and seized my arm, his vice light grip digging into my flesh so hard I cried out until he tugged me forwards so forcefully so I was inches from his face.

The recognition set in.

"Redd," I whispered, my eyes widening.

Redd grinned maliciously, the moon's light making a long row of sharp teeth gleam. "Ah, so you do know who I am. I wasn't totally forgotten. That's nice." His face moved closed to mine and I shuddered, trembling violently as I tried to pull away from his grip- but he was much stronger than me, I was as helpless as a fish flapping in a net. Already caught, no chance of escape.

His breath was hot down my neck. The tears began to pool and my mouth worked silently, crying soundlessly for help.

"Mm...you smell like her." he whispered.

"What're you doing- please- let go-"

"I'm not letting go. Your sister hasn't paid for what she's done to me." His voice was so close to my ear the sound reverberated and struck deep within. I couldn't stop shaking. I'd never been so scared for my life ever before, and a thick sob burst from my mouth. "At least you show remorse. Your sister was so cold, leaving me abandoned on that roof top, heart broken."

"I don't- I don't know what you're talking about..."

"You don't need to either." Redd took a deep breath once more, his nose buried in the crook between my shoulder and my neck. "You're not Sable...but you'll do."

"Do-?" I echoed thickly.

"This is exactly what I planned to do to her when she came to me," he hissed. "But if she's not, I'll make do with you."

All of a sudden I felt teeth sink into my neck and I cried out in pain- my defense went down and he easily overpowered me, pushing me right over so I fell onto my back right in the sea with a ear-splitting splash. My head whacked against the ground- hardened with impact, and before I could draw breath the tide rushed over my face and I gasped as the pressure of the water filled every orifice and stung my eyes, spluttering at the intake of water and the weight of him upon me-

I struggled violently, thrashing, just like the fish in the net, forcing my head to break the surface so I could gulp down sweet, sweet air.

Not a second after I drew breath a heavy blow struck me across the face and I yelled in pain, clutching my cheek as yet another wave struck my side, soaking me through to my skin.

Redd seized hold of my wrist, using his other paw to strike me across the face once more. I sobbed, the fiery welts across both my cheeks burning and stinging themselves into an inferno of pain. My head was ringing, I still couldn't breathe properly- everytime I gasped for breath water ran into my mouth and I choked, my whole body spasming.

_What did you do, Sable? What did you do that was so bad you deserved this?_

Redd growled something under his breath- something about holding still, before I felt him seize hold of my pyjama shorts and pull.

My eyes shot wide opened and I shrieked.

"NO! NO- PLEASE, DON'T-DO-" Another rush of water quelled my voice and not a second later, yet another blow to my jaw. Something cracked, the tension in my face slackened and I could taste blood but I couldn't stop fighting- I couldn't let this happen- not to me, not to anyone! I had to fight him!

Everything was hurting, and though I struggled violently, screaming at the top of my lungs despite being choked with the tide like a gag, no one came to help.

The splashing frenzy of the water filled my ears when I surfaced, roaring through my skull when I was submerged. Tears and salt stung my eyes, my skin was raw, my head was pounding, my throat tight; desperately, I fought.

Until the worst pain was thrust between my legs.

Something tore, something ripped, and the sensation of it all reached all the way up to my stomach, a sickening nausea, curdling, poison...

And all went numb.

**Sable**

"Sable- Sable, what's wrong?"

Tom reached out in the darkness, his paw blindly patting the bedspread until he found me. I was sat up, clutching the duvet to my chest, shivering. One hand held the base of my neck. I was unsure whether or not I had actually screamed that last part, or if my throat was just raw from other means.

"I...I had a nightmare," I whispered as his warm frame embraced me from behind. "I...I dreamt that...that I lost you,"

"Lost me? Lost me how?"

"I was..." my words died on my tongue. I didn't want to say. I didn't want to jinx anything. I didn't even want to bring the prospect up, lest it curse our future. "I...I lost you...to..."

**Mabel**

_...the worst possible thing._

...

**Oh God this turned out to be such a sad chapter! I knew it ws going to be, and I know it's sad, it was very hard to write...but this was the plan from the start. And I did put the warning at the top. So...yeah.**

**Anyway HELLO! It's been such a long long long long long time since I updated SS BUT I SWEAR I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS CHAPTER SINCE JANUARY. It's taken so long because I've had mock exams (and I have more before I break off school for summer), I've been ill, I got a job (that means I work every Saturday, all day), I've been fundraising for my India trip next year, and been just generally busy. But I have written at least a paragraph every week and this chapter is super, super, super long so...I guess that kind of makes sense and atones for it?**

**Plus I've had this MASSIVE creative block recently, where everything I write has come out...bland. T^T I blame school...sapping all my creativity and replacing it with maths and science and exam stuffs.**

**Even so, I'm sorry this took so long. :( I finish school in like, a month, so just bear with me, and hopefully (no promises!) I'll update soon! SS is moving so slowly, I know, but it really can't be helped. Besides, as you can probably tell that this is the chapter that starts the ish going down in this story.**

**But enough blabbing from me! Question of the chapter, what have you been doing in the six months I neglected this story? Exams, like me?**

**Now I'm off to scroll through this entire document looking for typos (I have no spell check) on the bus and hope dearly some Seamstresses and Tailors remain to read this next installment!**

**Keep Sewing~!**


	13. Author's Note

Hello everyone. Bekkii here.

I know it's been a while...eight months a while. But I've been busy, stressed, and...emotionally unstabel.

I don't want to say I've been depressed because I'm no psychologist and I don't want to label my whininess as a serious mental illness. But these past few months, I've been angry, upset, alone, and I've been through some shit. Two of my beloved pets passed away on the 27th of October and the 16th of December. Arrow was one of my gerbils I mentioned getting in an AN wayyy back in TS (chapter 13, off the top of my head?), and he had been ill for a little way but he started to have fits that lasted four days before he finally passed away. He died in my cupped hands and though he was old and he was out of his suffering I still mourned.

Zeze was one of my rabbits- and this time he was only two years old. I noticed he wasn't looking very good one night and begged my parents to take him to the vets because evidently he was in pain. They didn't have time. I was going to make him appointment when I got home after school the next day...but when I came home, I was told Zeze had died during the day. This was much harder and broke my heart because he was ill and I couldn't do anything. It's awful to feel powerless and he was still a baby. He should've had at least another six years.

Anyway, those two incidents really killed me on the inside and lately I've been feeling so much pent up rage at how out of my control my life is. I hate the fact I'm being governed into a lifetsyle, a system I never wanted to be a part of and I HATE feeling powerless as aforementioned, but here I am being forced into GCSEs and bullshit I want no part of.

Sorry.

OK, I don't know when I'll continue SS. Ideally soon but that isn't looking realistic considering the amount of coursework I have right now and the fact I should probably get to revising sometime soon for my big exams. I have artwork to do, a final textiles piece to make, a script to write, a play to put together. So yeah. It's not that I'm retiring this story, because I really don't want to- I love this little family I've put together and I want to keep telling their story. But I don't know when, or how.

So thank you for sticking with me. Thank you for your patientence. There's just so much crap in my life right now I don't know what to do with myself.

I hope you all had wonderful Christmasses, and got lovely things, and even if you didn't have a happy late Christmas from me.

One last piece of news: Because I don't have time to write full chapters but I want to keep writing, I've made a writing blog over on ze tumblr! All I'm waiting for is some requests for short stories, whether they be fanfic, original, you name it. Just short writing exercises to get back into creative writing. Because I've missed it. :) And I've missed you. The blog is so feel free to head on over and drop a request!

Please feel free to message me if you want and I'll get back to writing as soon as I can!

If you want to keep up with me, I'm on instagram under **bekkii_seraphic **and my main tumblr blog is **bekkiiseraphic**.

(sorry if I disappointed you if you thought this was a new chapter :P ly all lots xxx)


End file.
